Truce Force
by Yui-kun23
Summary: Makoto Naegi a former human that through circumstances became a half-vampire. Categorized as part of the monster race, he has to attend to a Monster Academy. Having no recollection of his past and constantly plagued by nightmares, what adventures would await him in his school life? Kirigiri x Naegi aside Naegi x harem.
1. Act 1 - The Hero's Summoning Prologue

**Prologue: The End of the Beginning**

* * *

His eyes were wide up at first, before he closed once again, as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him, it was real, and the whole event that happens was real.

A massive fire occurs, half of the city was covered by the firestorm as each minute scream of horror from different high pitch could be heard about how far he was from them.

There, standing away from him, was the figure of a young girl looking disgusting happy to see such as tragedy, destruction happened, seeing the face of despair from all those people.

Despair.

Despair was fulfilled on her eyes.

There he opens his eyes once again, only to wish this was a nightmare, just a bad dream where everything was back to normal. But it wasn't, there the young girl notice the horrific in the green-pale eyes – she loved it.

She loves the eyes of the brunette going to despair.

Anything to just staring at her coming towards him. His body straight away react to danger, but he couldn't move at all.

There slowly walk towards him, anything to just staring at her coming towards him. His body straight away react to danger, but he couldn't move at all.

As the brunette couldn't do anything but felt heat. The weirder he feels a source of heat. But how?

Because he mistakes heat for another word. Pain that sometimes it's mistaken from the warmth of the flesh blood. There a deep gash had almost split his torso into two, with a piece of skin barely connecting them together.

It seems that his luck has decided to fail this time, or was this his bad luck. It didn't matter what kind of luck this was.

He swore she was going to finish him.

So he shouldn't waste his time on thinking about luck, he sure was going to die at such age.

He didn't even spend his life at its limits.

But it didn't matter, maybe on the other side, wasn't that bad.

"Hey, don't close your eyes, I can't let you die, you must feel more despair that this." There her blue eyes glued to his green eyes.

"But what should I do?"

He didn't want to listen to her any longer, he just wanted to die, and that's all. Why? Because keeping living will surely be a mistake, a mistake for humanity for such a person to keep living. The lives that are taken, sure wanted him to drown with them. All this incident was because of him, the kindness of helping people turn like this, this was his punishment maybe but why?

"Maybe a just finish you off, there is nothing you can do for me… Ah, no, I forgot, you are a special person for my sister so if you die she will become a crybaby and I hate that. She won't stop being so goddamn annoying! So I will let you live once again."

She finishes saying that, as the boy didn't pay attention as his vision slowly began to blur and lose strength from his body.

"Live once again, my little hope boy."

She bit her lips as she draws blood, and slowly close the distance between them as their lips were connected to each other.

In the next instant, he – Makoto Naegi – turn into a vampire.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy the prologue since it took me a while to think about this story that has been in my mind for a while. this fanfiction will be alternate Universe where people possess supernatural elements, so people I would like to know your opinions of the story progress.**


	2. Chapter 1 -Part 1

_**I would like to say thank you, for the people who have follow this story. I am truly glad as well for those reviews. Also, I will try to update the story every week, but I can't promise. Also, I would love to hear more of your opinions guys as the story progress so, don't hesitate, please.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Green meets Purple

Part 1

* * *

"This sucks!"

The ridiculous orange hair exclaimed with a groan, as his face fell flat on the dinner table that was covered with variables of half questioner's blank and half of them mark wrong.

"Why do I have to take all these makeup exams, all on spring break?!" that question was self-awareness, therefore there was no need for an answer. Although his question has been answered by the person sitting opposite him.

"It's because you ditched the tests as well you skipped as well few classes." That person calmly answering obviously why the reasons were for Leon Kuwata problems.

"But I have a lot of things to do. As an ultimate baseball star, I have to go to my practices." His reasons have the right to complain to the teacher, knowing that he didn't have time to study in the first semester of high school.

There he raises up his face for his chin to touch the surface of the dinner table and looks at his classmate.

"How about you Naegi, how did you pass those tests, in just a small amount of time?"

The person that was sitting opposite Leon, was called Naegi Makoto, a classmate, and friend of the baseball player.

"I was lucky to just one point, that's all,"Naegi said feeling a bit embarrassed about since it still his marks weren't high as the others, only of an average normal person.

"Of course you do, after all, you are the ultimate lucky student." He thrust down his hands down, as he knew that it was pointless asking Naegi about it. "I-If you put it that way…."

That's right. Everyone in the school has a title that they have earned by their exceptionalism abilities that they possess, but for Naegi that was a different story. He didn't actually earn the title as 'Ultimate Lucky student' he was given by the academic which he wasn't pleasuring about it.

Ah,forgot to mention the high school he was going was for the past two months was Hope's Peak Academic admitted by the public that this Academic was for elite students with talent who will bright a better future for everyone.

As well once you enrolled to the Academic who they invite their students, guaranteed a successful future. So there was nothing for students to worry about but as long with contributes with them.

"You know dude, you should feel proud of your title, and I know you earn it. So be more confident." His classmate gave him a thumbs up, plus a wink that made Leon fangirls gasp for air.

"Thanks, kuwata-kun, you have always known how to cheer me up," he honestly said that.

"No problem dude, anyway help me out with these questions." There With that Naegi began to help his classmates before classes started.

They were at the cafeteria first floor of the dorm building that belongs to everyone who enrolls to the Academic, the second and third-floor were dominated to the girl's dormitory as for the boys the fourth and fifth floor belongs to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" there a soft, feminine voice brought the attention of the male student, who were discussing about the answer to the questions.

There at present was a young girl standing in front of them, the only thing that stands out was her beauty; ten out of ten or even hundred out of hundred people will think as well and agree that she is lovely, beautiful girl.

She had dark bluish hair that reached all the way to her waist and pair of bluish blue eyes that slightly pair her hair but her hair was much bit dark blue.

"Good morning Maizono!"

Leon spoke cheerful looking directive to Maizono, who she has the most beautiful smile he has ever seeing from any girl he has seeing.

"Good morning Maizono-san," Naegi said after Leon.

Maizono Sakaya, classmates of both boys, as well formal classmates of Naegi Makoto in grade school, she has the title of Ultimate Pop Sensation. Just by her title, people know what her special abilities are.

She was a pop star singer that all world love her, in other words, she was a celebrity. "Ah, Maizono do you want to sit down, you can sit down next to me." There Leon sweeps away his books of revision that were on the sit beside him onto the floor; knowing that pair of revision sheets were scrambled to the floor.

"Thanks kuwaka-kun but you didn't have to go that far for me, there was already a sit beside Naegi-kun." She told him losing hopes for the poor baseball player as Maizono went to sit beside Naegi. Naegi could tell by Kuwata that he has an attraction towards Maizono however Maizono doesn't seem, making him pity of his friend Leon who tries so hard to gain her affections.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Ah, we are just doing men stuff you know," Leon said scratching the back of his head. He did not want for her to know that he was revising for makeup exams that she easily passed and gain full perfect marks.

"Ah, does that mean you already revise for the quiz test?" there Leon's face went blank for a moment for Maizono words going through his brain. Before he when to back to normal.

"You got to be joking right! Dude you suppose to tell me about that!" there he passed the blame towards Naegi once again, but Naegi didn't say anything because he knew.

"I was just a joking with you, kuwaka-kun." That she was joking with him and wanted to see how he will react.

There Leon never felt embarrassed in his life but worse he was getting embarrassed in from of her, this was sure to be his bad luck day.

"Anyway Naegi-kun have you heard the rumor?" there she ask a question that was linked to the rumor of the three weeks ago.

"Ah yeah, only a bit not that much." He answer as Leon look at both of them confused at what they were talking.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Kuwata-kun didn't you hear the rumor? The one that has been spreading around a month ago." still no clue in Leon's head about it.

"Naegi-kun please explain." He nods.

"Apparently there is going to be a human transferring to our school." There he said it was making Leon eyes wide open.

That's right. The second thing about Hope's Peak Academic that all students weren't normal, they were monsters the easy word for humans to define them. They weren't monsters, those in fairy tales that are the main villain, they just possess supernatural power from their ancient families passing down generation to generation.

For centuries, these monsters were hidden between humans as well this specific school has helped them over the years to try fit with humans for them not to know their extinctions. Therefore, humans didn't know about it, into a decade ago, when the biggest catastrophe started by the rebellions monster who wanted to kill humans.

That's when everything turns chaos, because of that over 10 years there has been a conflict between humans and monster until today's society. Where a law has been decided for monsters and Humans to live peaceful a few months back in February. Although some humans and monster didn't agree with the law.

"That means that finally, we can open ourself to the public. "Mason said calmly and Leon as well knew what she meant by that.

Naegi understand as well, after all, Maizono and Leon were celebrities who had to hide the fact that were monsters for the best, since if the public found out that they were monster their career will be destroyed into pieces and a fuss will be all over the world that will alert everyone and will doubt other monsters celebrities who as well hidden their true self.

"Ah, look at the time, sorry for wasting your time both of you. See you in class and Naegi-kun here you go." There she a small tube filled with red liquid as she took off, waved goodbye towards them as Leon did the same after she left, saying that he has to speak with the teacher about the questions.

Leaving Naegi Alone.

To tell the truth Naegi, never expect for the government to take serious further actions like they spend ten years for this war to end by just creating a law. He was grateful that finally humans and the monster could be living together, but it won't be easy at all, they're great of monsters that were against that law as well humans.

With that Naegi drunk half of the red flesh, the liquid that Maizono has acquired for him from their senpai.

Kimura-senpai.

The ultimate Pharmacist.

A soft girl and an upperclassman of Hope's peak Academy, that she accepts requests from in need. He was grateful that she was able to understand his situation, but still, it was a selfish request that he asked for him. Even so, she said did not mind at all, and grateful will do something about his condition with her last time at the Academy. Therefore right now she was doing what she could do and temporally this was: blood combined with a sorceress and natural medicines, an unexpected mixture that easily has a perfect combination to stop the thirstiness of a half vampire.

Yeah, that's right, he was a half-vampire.

But he wasn't a complete one, so half of his body still function as a human, he could eat and drink like he used to do much lately thanks to Kimura-senpai, but still they're always a part of his thirst for blood, that part that he sealed away for a while.

He shook his head did not want to know think about it, as he raises up his right arm, there it was the proofed to show that the beast inside was sealed away from his inner self: a silver necklace lock around his wrist.

The holy Lock.

Just by seeing that reminds him of that day, something he wishes that could be erased from his mind, but even so, it will still replying just by thinking about it. With that, he finishes his thoughts as he drinks his tea and took off to his dorm to get ready for his usual morning classes.

* * *

The seat of the luckster seat was beside the third window at the third rowed. There as his seat beside him was empty due to the low number of students in his class. 13 people of students in his class which comparing to other classes they were with the lowest population, but it didn't matter.

"Celes-dono how does it taste! Today I am feeling pretty good about this one!" a male student cheerful by the sound of his voice with energy shouted confident as he waits for an answer towards his gothic Lolita female classmate.

With just one sip of the cup, her answer has been already knowing. With just one smiled she replied.

"It tastes like shit, make it again."

Even those words were reply with a sweet smiled, they didn't match her expression, they were short, blunt and no room for sympathy.

"The hell! don't look on me, moron!" the voice of the person that Naegi just talk twenty minutes uncontrollably yelled and could be heard from the corridors.

"Who's a moron?! You piece of shit!" there a second much anger and a muscular voice came after Leon short yelled.

"Oowada-kun, Kuwata-kun stop this at once!" a third voice joins them, but this wasn't joined any side of both males, only trying to break these two from violating a school rule of using violence.

"Y-yes, please. Stop." a lower voice joins the third person who as well was trying to stop both of them, not wanted the two of them ended up hurting each other.

"Hey, sakura-chan was the answer for this question?" the girl called Sakura-chan look at her friend who called out for her, only to make eyes contact for any person who made out eye contact with her would froze to the spot, but she didn't.

"Those questions should have been done over the weekend Asahina, so why are you doing right now?" she did not answer only a guilt face showed up. The tall and very muscular girl was right, she should have done the work in her free time.

"I know, I know. But I couldn't miss the "National Doughnut Day" I have to be there,"

"Still that's not an excuse for not doing your work on time, a warrior should know the responsibilities that have laid down towards themselves…" Asahina pay a great attention towards Sakura speech that didn't heard the comment that her classmate again, but even she header, she won't do anything because she knew the only person who would make comments like that and didn't want to spend her minimum of free time on him ( because the work was due today, first period in the morning.

"Ah here the ogre goes again, when will be a day without her long speech." The one who made those comments was a male student with the most different appearance from the boys, his extravagant hairstyle, spiky and large dreadlocks.

"Hey togami-chi, do you want me to tell your fortune, I have a feeling that you might need It." he asked the blond student.

"You fool, once again you distract me, right now, I could write your name and your pathetic life will be gone. But this time, consider that I am in a good mood and let you off." with that he push his glasses giving a look to his classmate before his direction when to the book.

"Ah, I was just asking…hmm….then how about…"

"Hey…don't look at me?!" that was the answer of the female classmate, that was at the corner of the room.

There Naegi sighed. This was his usual routine of school most every day for the past two months they have spent their time together. He never gets bored being with his classmates since it's always a new experience with them every single day.

So let's introduce everyone. The boy who cheerful was a few minutes back them was

Hifumi Yamada, ultimate Fanfic Creator, famous doujin author who was known by his previous school that sold ten thousand copies of his work at a cultural festival. His race is a zombie.

Zombie's people who are from the undead who have being revived back to life, they are the easiest common monster who can mix with humans, but as long you don't go to the hospital, humans won't releases.

The next person was the person who turned down the poor boy hopes with just a sweet smiled but with harsh words.

Celestia Ludenburg, ultimate Gambler, also known as "Queen of liars" any person who challenge her would end up losing all their money in a just matter of seconds, as well. Her race is a Demi-Goddess.

Demi-God a mortal who are offspring of a God and human being. Which means that she was half God, even half of her body was part human, she was still transcendent and was much consider to be God that a human.

Move on, the first person who yelled furiously was Leon kuwata, the ultimate baseball player, at such at such a young age was able to have such an accurate angle of throw that it was impossible to even match the speed of the ball. His race is Vampire.

A full vampire, not half or quarter human, a vampire. Vampires were the first born monster race that has been living on the earth after humans. For humans, vampires were categorized as the most dangerous monster but why? That would be the stories from centuries ago, about what vampires used to do, but that was the old generation, now the old generation were update.

However, there was another race that was an immortal enemy of vampires: werewolves. That was the next person race, Owada Mondo a werewolf.

The ultimate Biker Gang Leader was a werewolf, Naegi wasn't surprised at first, due to his appearance he could straight away that he was a werewolf. As well the gang leader of part of the werewolf race.

Their first encourage wasn't a happy one, the first time he tried to stop both of them, Owada punch him without releases his supernatural strength that Naegi end up being in the nurse's office, the first day of high school and spend the whole week there, due to his accelerating healing to be the slowest one of the side effects of drinking the medicine of Kimura-senpai, that she obliged told him that he should step out any risking situation that will affect his physical injuries. However, after that, he apologizes after that because he knew what he did was wrong.

Anyway, after that, no one tried to stop both of them, except the ultimate Moral Compass, the one who help Naegi in recovering including every day coming to the nurse office and informing about today's class.

His race is an angel.

Angels are powerful supernatural race far superior that demons. Angels have manifested on Earth by at first taking human vessels as physical forms, but after a law that was created by God, allow Angels have their own physical forms and live with humans.

Now the lower voice belongs to the tiny person in the classroom, a fairy: the ultimate Programmer which was a cute pixie, that's what Naegi first through to her, but because they got along very well, she decides to tell him his deep secret, that she was a he.

At first, Naegi was a shock, but because they were getting along well, he did not want to make their friendship awkward, so he did not mind since they were still friends.

Fairly were typical legendary creatures in their stories that parents read to their kids, even Naegi read a book about fairly to his little sister.

They're his eyes traded towards the other five other students:

The first one was Aoi Asahina, the ultimate swimming Pro, the first mermaid who went to the Olympics. Yeah, her race is a mermaid.

Mermaid legendary aquatic creature with the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish.

They are shown to be humans however once they touch the water, their lower body turn into the tail of a fish, so for Aoi to go to the Olympics and hide the fact that she was a mermaid must be taught.

The second was the ultimate swimming pro best friend, Sakura Ogami, the second angel in the half-vampire class as well the ultimate Martial Artist. She was the person who carried him to the nurse's office, after the incident as well his temporal bodyguard for a day to make sure nothing happens to him, adding that getting along with Sakura attach Aoi Asahina.

The another one that made the comment about Ogami was the Spirit classmate Yasuhiro Hagakure, ultimate Clairvoyant, the rising star in the fortune-telling community, but won't say it was the accuracy of his prediction only 30% chance.

Spirit is a lump of divine power: who was living much longer that vampires or you could say at the same amount of time like humans. However, their abilities were not compared with the strength of other races. Only the powerful ones can create themselves a human form, but their main from were weapons for humans to used them.

The person called togami-chi was one of the most dangerous ones of the half-human due to his race be a Shinigami. Shinigami the God of Death, as well being the Ultimate Affluent Progeny who bear the surname Togami. The heir of the Togami family was named Byakuya.

The second last classmate was the ultimate writing Prodigy, Toko Fuwata a demon. A demon opposite angels, something that was obviously not surprised since vampires have werewolves, so angels must have something opposite each other.

And the last one, counting himself out, was Sayaka Maizono, a sorceress. Also, another word to use is a witch, are a female word to say that women who practice witchcraft: casting spells and gaining control over magic.

That apparently she still hasn't come from her practice duties in the morning that every sorcerers and sorceress have every morning to train their control in magic inside the school.

Maizono was Naegi first person that he knew in the person on the first day of school since they have been going to the same junior high school and that's where both found out about their supernatural power although they were going to a human school and could be found out.

There all these people were his classmates and most important they were his friends. Even part of him was half human, knowing he was the odd one in the classroom, he did not mind, since his classmates knew about it and didn't show of disgust towards him for being half-human.

So he was alright, being in Hope's Peak high school.

"Hey Naegi, dude tell this bastard that he is wrong?!"

"What?! No telling him that he is wrong, Naegi?!"

"Naegi-kun, help me with these questions, sakura-chan is being selfish again."

"Please Naegi let Asahina do her duty, she must learn her own way…."

"Please stop, I don't want to hear her long boring speech no more, Naegi-chi please tell her to stop!"

"Naegi-kun, please teach this pig how to make a simple tea."

"Naegi Makoto-dono, please teach me!"

"Naegi-kun help me to get an order in this class!"

"Fools for the last time if your mouth cannot be shut, then let death shut all of you, as for Naegi I let you live if you make me tea as well."

The brunette face palmed. But with one thing in mind that these was his life at school for three years but just like he through a while back, there is no a single day that is boring in his classroom.

So there were no reasons to think negatives thing for the future, but positives think because in the future there is always brand new things waiting for him.

With that also in mind, he raises up from his chair and walks towards his classmates.

* * *

"…Why are you here?"

The question was asked in a bigger room from other classroom and different aspect as well. It was designed to look unlike any room of the building, doing to stand out. The reason was much simple that it looks, the room that belongs were for the headmasters of the Hope's Peak Academic, to make a great impression on their students if they were ordered from the headmaster to come to his/her office.

"My reasons have already been explained by my superiors to you headmaster, so there is no reason for me to explain again." She responds back with a stared back at the man who is known as headmaster.

"You know what I mean Kyouko, you are volunteering yourself to be the first human to enroll this school, and however you are a hunter…." The headmaster breathily explaining his reason, the girl interrupted him.

"As a headmaster, you are against for a new student to enroll the school, didn't you said yourself in that speech that humans were allowed to enroll the school with no problem at all." She begins.

"That's why the government has decided to send a human, to the school in order to classify if they are any dangerous creatures that can threat humanity." She finishes by silent follow next before the headmaster broke the cold silent between him and her daughter.

Kirigiri Jin, headmaster of Hope Peak's Academic. His appearance was a man in his thirties. He has unique color hair and eyes that resemble her daughter.

"I did say that however, I didn't specific for a human hunter to enroll?"

"…"

The girl reminds silent. The headmaster was sitting behind an old, luxurious desk leaning on the back of the chair. "It will be extraneous dangerous for the students as well yourself, you will become a threat to them once you step on the territory, as well-"

"That's why, I voluntary myself to go, I have high qualifications to be the right person to do the job, so I don't think there is something to argue."

The silent girl's interrupted stopped Jin from speaking. Such language from a student towards the headmaster who is a superior should be prohibited, but Jin did not mind it at all.

"You are a hunter."

"I am an ex-hunter, so I don't think there is nothing to worry about it."

The silent girl named Kyouko answer clear for him to hear it, even if the two were alone with no noise to interrupted, she still wanted to make sure he heard her statement.

"I see, then I have no further questions to ask, however before I assign you to your new class, there is one condition for you to be here." Jin kirigiri announce the condition he made with the government if the first human who ever enrolls in his Academic must accept.

"…."

Kyouko widens her eyes, she didn't hear about it from her superiors, but quickly shifted back to her usually stoic face.

With that Jin's eyes glazed towards the red bottom that it was on his right side and where a computer microphone was there, there he pressed before he spoke on it.

"Please listen to your headmaster for a moment. I would like Makoto Naegi in my office. Thank you for your time listening." There he ends with sighed.

* * *

Once Naegi heard his name being called out to the headmaster, he was a bit surprised to hear his name but much confused about why would the headmaster want to see him?

Has he done something bad?

With that finish pouring the milk in the tea on Togami's cup, he placed the black apron that was a gift from Celes, demanding him that he must wear it, for him to look like a servant of her, which he not mind since in the other handed his uniform won't get dirty.

He left the classroom as his classmates told him "good luck" to him, they must through that he has done something bad or involved in something that has caught the headmaster's attention.

There he stopped walking once he was in front of the headmaster's office door, for odd reasons Naegi couldn't know what would happen once he opens the doors, he just feels an odd sensation going through his whole body. Just what was this odd feeling that was going through his whole body, it was the same time, the only time, where he met her.

He shuddered at the thought of her, he promises himself that it was over, the event had happened and he cannot change the past, even he cannot change her.

With that, Naegi reached out for the doorknob and tentatively cracked it open, but the same thought came to his mind? Maybe the found her? No, it was impossible, there was zero chance that she was back.

There the half-human boy pushed the door open and took a step inside of the headmaster's office. "Makoto Naegi." A man voice greeted him as Naegi looked up to see the headmaster. "He will be your bodyguard to Hope's Peak Academic."

"..Eh..."

There Naegi Makoto, a half-vampire didn't know what was going on, only that his name has being used by the headmaster and talking about being a bodyguard? Just what was going on?

There, at that moment lilac eyes encounter his own ones. It was just for a second, not the right moment his heart skip a beat, just as he saw her.

There both of them won't understand what would happen next, however, these two teens will become each other strength, for their future that has been holding for them.

The future: a period of time following the moment of speaking or writing; time regarded as still to come.

* * *

 _ **There you have it, the first half of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, as well please leave a comment behind and tell me what do you think. As well I would like to inform that my other stories will be updating a bit slower since I will be working much more often in this story.**_


	3. Chapter 1 - Part 2

**_Part 2_**

It went without saying that besides strength, Hope's Peak Academic alone students who possess hysterical strength due to their races.

This included physical education, which involved using competition to light the flames of youthful ardor to amusing levels, a scene that has being passed down for old generations to new generations.

Toda's class activity was football.

The define of football entry was as follows: A game in which two opposing teams of 11 players each defend goals at opposite ends of a field having goal posts at each end, with points being scored chiefly by carrying the ball across the opponent's goal line and by place-kicking or drop-kicking the ball over the crossbar between the opponent's goal post.

However in the Academic, the rules for every sports change for the students to have confident on themselves to used their true strength.

Like football, every student must wear a head protector and head and hand contact are prohibited. Occasionally this type of rules will sure make an average human person feel uncomfortable but for students at the Academic made them, feel much safe.

Football was played with a lightweight, highly resilient ball that bounced off the walls and ceiling. The ball rebounded left and right at high speeds, much like a ping pong ball, as players chased after it in order to make the shot against the opposing goal. It was a sport that demanded both incredible agility and considerable strength. Which means that students must let out their strength out to do the exercise that was a popular sport for "entertainment".

Highly the exercise a bit dangerous for females' student, they decide to separate students by their genres once they do any kind to sports.

"Owada!"

Leon shouted, crossing the entire field, Leon passed the ball to Owada in midfield with the force of a shot.

There if he tried to stop the ball with his chest, he might be knock-out to the floor, due to the freely uses of their strength in Physical Education lessons. Owada kicked the ball directly forward, allowing for the ball loses some force.

There the rebound on the ceiling before trapping it neatly beneath his feet. After receiving this pass, Owada sends the ball careening off the wall, using the rebound to pass the ball.

"Kuwada!"

Adding his strength in the shot that rebound stood Leon, who with a slightly smirk appear on his face as received Owada high-speed pass, there immediately shot on the enemy goal.

There another goal, accompanied by the cheers of the views students.

"Whoa, that was so cool Owada-kun, kuwada-kun!" the fairly student bluntly praised both of his classmates. Both of them were described as fire and water, two elements that did not get along, but once it's about competitive against another class, these two would join together like a magnet.

"It was nothing, the guy did all the work!"

"What are you talking about, you score most of the goals!"

As well it was kind of weird to watch this two once they get along since they look like were best friends but after this, they would turn into their normal self.

They're the first half of the match ended up with 9-2 score. Class 78th were having a match with first class-B. There as well due to the low people in class 78th males, they decide to give them one point extra for pity, however, they didn't need to due to having Owada and Kuwada scoring goals all time.

There Naegi was stood as a goalkeeper looking at both of them, as for him Togami and Hagakure in defenses.

"It looks like, the match is over. Finally, I never thought that this was over, do you want some water Naegi-chi, since today is freaky hot!"

"You...don't have to,"

"I do not want dusk for my shoes to be dirt, so I will appreciate if you accept Hakagure request, a half- vampire won't survived in this weather."

What Byakuya Togami just spoke were worthy to be told the true, for vampires the weather was a weakness for them.

The bright line of the sun will decrease their strength and their supernatural function of the human body that was high speed will increase to a half-human as well increased their thirsts for a while.

But that was a full vampire for a half-vampire, it would be like dying, their half-strength will decrease down rapidly and as well their thirsts will increase to the limit of dehydration, like a human being cannot survive without water, for them, it was like that.

For Naegi, he was different from any half-vampire thanks for the chemical artificial blood that he inquired from kimura-senpai.

Water was the element that Naegi's body to function well in this hot weather that has appeared in Japan last week.

Half of his body work as a human, as half work as a vampire, therefore blood cells constantly are 92% made from water, so water was the key fact that mineral water will stop the thirsts of a half-vampire.

Plus Naegi was wearing a white hoodie that the school has provided for every student vampire in the academic that was manufactory with special sources that will reflect the sunlight from him.

"Whoa!"

There an immersive cheer up from both male and female student came from the right side of Naegi, there only to see the sight of her. She was standing with her foot beneath the ball, and there with three touches, and accurately shoot and high-speed score the enemy goal in a few seconds.

The cheers only burst much louder to see the young slim girl scoring the fifteen goals for her class at the last minute of the second part of the football match.

Naegi's was faintly surprised by the girl's physical abilities, which surpassed his expectations. It was like he expected her to have low physical abilities or anything like that since today wasn't the first time they were in physical educations together. Last week was the week that everyone was able to witness the abilities off an ex-hunter – Kirgiri Kyouto.

It was natural to remember her name since they were a class with low students, so everyone knew each other's names including that as well that he was her bodyguard.

Kirigiri Kyouto, the human girl as well an ex-hunter, who enrolled Hope's Peak Academic two weeks ago, but who could image that the headmaster daughter was a human. Since there was a lot of rumors that the headmaster was the strongest monster, but it turns out that he as well was a human by his appearance.

Her title match everything about her even he didn't know a lot about her in just two week – Ultimate Detective student.

That person that Naegi Makoto must protect from any kind of dangerous order by the headmaster into graduation which will be followed by three years. Since she came at the second half of the first semester, so she didn't miss a lot of things, overall the first two months were an introduction in the school and as well getting used to the Academic system.

But for her, it only took her two weeks.

She for being a human, she was a hell of different but she was an ex-hunter, a person who hunts down monsters, who were a threat to humanity as well for their own race. They were categories of hunters that hunt specific races like vampires or werewolves or even demons.

So for what reason does she need a bodyguard, she was perfect, her physical abilities were perfect, so there was no reason for her to have a bodyguard? Just like she told him:

" _Please there is no reason for you to follow the excuse of that man, he just likes to do what he wants."_

He remembers the first thing that Kirgiri had told him a week ago, those words seem to hold grudge against the headmaster that was his first thought about it, after found out that they were father and daughter.

"Hey Naegi-chi, don't you think that kirgiri-chi doesn't need a bodyguard?" Hagakure asked with concern since he knew his friend Naegi is currently Kirigiri bodyguard. Since bodyguards are people who protect the weak people from a dangerous situation, but in this case, Kirgiri wasn't a weak person she was the opposite, the strongest girl that he has ever known.

"The idiot does make a point. To become a hunter, you must have higher physical abilities as well to hold the power of contract a familiar."

"Wait a minute, you mean that they possess magic!" Hagakure includes his pointless conclusion of Togami's statement, with that Togami, let out a frustrating sighed and closed his book.

"I should I know a worthless plebeian like you doesn't know anything about this. Be grateful, that I will allow to teach you about It." the heir mockery with his arms crossed said with a tone of harshly on it.

There Togami began to explain what hunters are. Hunters are humans who became magic users by forming a contract with monster who were at the edge of death and turned into weapons who couldn't stand a chance to fight any longer. With that they become familiars or another word to use was cursed, cursed to become weapons as for able to control humans must follow harsh training which includes allowing themselves to possess 15% of magic in their bodies to control with the familiar.

Not many people live after they contract because their bodies were too weak or their minds were mentally not ready and end up being possessed by their familiar that the only solution is death.

"So Do you understand? Because I will not go over once again, I do not wish to use my mouth for you plebeians."

"Yeah, we do understand, thanks, Togami-kun," Naegi said gratefully that some questions were able to be answered by his statement as well Hagakure questions in mind were at least answer.

"Wait, togami-chi, why would the school allow a hunter? Here!"

"She is an ex-hunter, so she must have retired or got fired. Those are the two options." There he was done, as he took once again interest in the book and began to read his book.

With that Naegi, looks at Kirigiri wondering about her, she was fifteen years old, just like everyone in the class, but to be a hunter she must train at such a young age, but why? There is always a reason behind a person's actions.

Just what were those reasons?

* * *

"Hey Naegi-kun, do you want to have lunch together?" it was a simple question that Naegi was asked by his fellow classmate.

Chihiro Fujisaki.

"Yes, I would love to," Naegi respond the invitation that Fujisaki has now asked he really wants to spend a bit with Fujisaki, since it's always a nice time spending with his friends.

It was midday and most everyone in the Academic must be on the first floor where the cafeteria was located, the busiest place in the Academic, currently due to too how delicious the dishes due to be made by the ultimate Cook.

Hanamura-senpai, who knows how to satisfy someone's hunger.

There once he arrives, the whole thing was overcrowded with multiple people gathered in their usual seats and prepared their lunches. "Fujisaki-san, please hold tight to my hair, I am going in." Naegi commands his Pixie friend, who had already sat on his head and tightly grasped his ahoge, before nodding. There Naegi took a deep breath before entering the tunnel of death.

"We did it!" Fujisaki started speaking in a voice like a bell.

"Yeah!" Naegi agrees, they were able to return safely with no scratch at all, such a lucky day. Since people will fight for the food, it was so obvious that they will literally do it. We are talking about food, a main daily source of nutrient that will give energy for the day, as well since dinner will be served in seven hours.

"Now where shall we sit? There are not many se-."

"Makoto! Here!" there a not surprised voice shout his first name, it was a female voice from her tone sound friendly.

There Makoto didn't have a choice since it will be rude of him not to go to the person who calls out for him. As Fujisaki as well knew that it will rude not to go, to the person who seems to have saved seats for both of them.

In the corner of the cafeteria, there was a table with a white cloth with beautiful embroidery and a tea set was placed on top of it.

There already was already a beautiful Yellow hair foreign girl with Sapphire blue gemstone sitting down, adding on, she had an elegant and lovely charm drifting around her, and her red lips further emphasized that fact.

There beside her was a female butler respectfully lowered her head towards them.

There Naegi places his tray in front of him as he sits down opposite her, as the butler poured milk on the tea cup.

"Such a great pleasure to have you here Makoto and Chihiro."

"Same as me, Nevermind-sam-"

"Please Makoto, didn't I tell you to call me Sonia, didn't I say it clear Chihiro, last time." The pixie nods agreeing with her.

"Same as me, Sonia."

"There you go wasn't that hard." There she made a satisfied smile, as she took a sip of the milk tea.

"Anyway, how is the Japanese young life, isn't fun?! Having to eat Japanese food and talk about carton Japanese like anime right?" It seems that Sonia has learned new stuff over her second year in Hope's Peak Academic, as Naegi and Chihiro could smile at how the ultimate princess was talking passionately about Japanese culture.

Sonia Nevermind is the ultimate princess, a unique title that maybe only she was able to earn that title.

"Yeah is not bad, at all, right Fujikisa-san?"

"Yeah, everyone is getting along and we are having fun." He added up with a joy in his tone of voice.

"Ah, I see. Then everything is going great. As well, Makoto, how are you doing?" There the question he knew that she was going to ask. With that Naegi tore half of the bread and gave to Chihiro, who knew what was she talking about.

"There is nothing to be concerned about it, Sonia. I have under control over the bloodline as well the bloodlust, so please don't worry about me." He waves it off, thus making no important topic to be discussed.

Moreover, it was a regard topic that the princess brought to be discussed, but decides not to push the subject much deeper and respect the boy's declaration of ending the topic.

A topic that was prohibited or forbidden for her to talk about if the brunette boy did not want to talk about it.

"Ah,Makoto is it true there is a human in your class?!"A spark of excitement could seem in Sonia eyes' once something she really likes wants to be discussed.

Before he could respond, the young male on top of him respond,

"Yeah, and Naegi-kun is her bodyguard!"

"Bodyguard? What do you mean?" she gave a confused look to the half-vampire, wanted to know what does the cute pixie means by his words.

"I have to look after her that was the headmaster order." He told her "is like a babysitter, I am right?" Naegi and Fujikisa half-nods for almost being right, but she knows the kind of idea is a bodyguard.

"Where is she?! She must be cute like the ones in anime transfer student!" there her eyes explore every inch of the cafeteria area looking desperate at her, wanted to see with her two eyes the transfer student. Sonia only has heard from her classmates about it, but she has never seen in person the 'human girl'.

"Ah sorry Sonia, I have to go, I see you later." Naegi stood up from his seat as the princess nods and says her goodbyes from the two cute underclassmen.

"Ojou-sama, please forgive for interrupting your lunch. However, his presence has quite brought my attention." The butler bowing showing respect towards her master, spoke as she gazed where at the young boy.

"Ah, so you could tell as well. It seems so, that the holy lock is doing quite a good job, but it would last before he turns into a full vampire. If he continuous like this, he would last a few years before he breaks after all a human's body cannot contain two ancient bloodlines. "

"So what will you do, ojou-sama? After all the boy doesn't seem to know about It." the butler replied.

There, a long time that question was asked many times and her response was always the same, she didn't have to think once again only respond, with a smile she answers.

"My answer is simple as always, I had doubts in the past and couldn't give a straight answer before therefore my mind was a fuss. Despite that, for this boy, I would give him the happiness that he deserves, that's why. I will save him."

"Your answer have always been fascinating me, ojou-sama." There at that moment, their gazed when towards the brunette only to behold a smiled on him. "I think it will be an interesting path to follow you, ojou-sama."

* * *

At classes had seemed to end up today in a calm and peaceful way, not like other days that always end up with something rare to happen. Like Hagakure's Crystal ball that when flying out of the window and never been seen after that or like when Fuwaka turn her demon side and wanted to kill all the cute boys or when Ashasida made all the boys play hide a seek on their free time ( not participate means a flick in the forehead from Sakura.)

But strange is that Kirgiri wasn't in today's afternoon lessons as well yesterday and the other day. She was in the afternoon lesson for the two weeks, which was strange for her not to be in classes and not being noticed.

Maybe it was because she was a human.

For a human being, a monster school was hard, due to the races have disgust humans for what they have done in the past. Murder. Torture. Kidnapped. Experiment. Variables things that cannot be explained by words no more.

There Naegi was sitting down, on his chair there finish his last worksheet that he meant to finish a while ago, but he didn't due not to understand Latin words.

Latin, an ancient language that every race knows about it, it was their first language in here, since over centuries, this was the language for monsters to communicate with each other.

As Naegi it was Japanese, but in the Academic almost everyone student plus teachers knew three languages or two, but him. He knew a bit of English a foreign language that he wanted to learn for the interest of it, but Latin was a primary language that has to study if he wants to learn.

"I am done, finally, just how Kuwada-kun and Maiono-san, learn this?" he let out a sighed as he was tired from sitting down and stood up stretching his arms and next were his legs.

"I better get dinner before the food is over…I don't want to have the leftovers again." Leftovers not the best dish to eat at night.

There he slowly walk with both hands thrust in his dark green hoody and extend to the door and open only to once again, green meets purple.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if this chapter is short but is the continues of chapter 1. So I hope you guys have enjoyed it. As well in the future chapters, I would like to warn you that Kirigiri Kyouko is the hardest character I've ever done so if you think that she is a little bit out of character, then please tell me and also any tips that I can improve her character.**_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The first Strike.

The flames on the ground developed at the time passed down, there every moment count for him as the inferno began to devour his surrender.

"Please stop!" the young boy shout as in front of him was the shadow bore short black hair and blazing blue eyes.

This was the same scenario, once again he was useful to do anything. Why? This wasn't supposed to be like this.

Just why? The only thing his desire was for everyone to get along with each other, to be on good terms at least. But destiny like to mess up with him, special him.

His desires were a taboo, forbidden to happen and the results of that were this:

"I cannot fulfill my sister wish." The shadow announced. "Which mean I cannot longer be with you, Makoto." The shadow declared.

There even she declared, her eyes were wet. Her shinning blue eyes were wet with tears.

"I will protect you, so please don't go!" Anger filled with emotions in his declaration, but it wasn't because the shadow decides to abandon him, he was angered at himself.

"I-!"

THACK

There at the instant, his whole word frozen and torn apart, the body of the young boy didn't react once he saw, the silver pointing thrust on the shadow chest. Only eyes wide open stare at it.

The shadow body slowly began to fell as the boy movement speed was enough to get the shadow body before it hit the ground.

"N-No, this can't be happening!" the voice of the young boy was tremor follow by his body a massive light of spear impaled through her chest, as he left shaky hand tries to reach the spear, but disappear in the next second.

"Live…"

Her lips slowly move as she spoke.

"No! Don't!"

Tears stream down, uncontrollable as they landed on her pale face. At this time, her strength should have been lost due to the loss of blood amount but, her arm shakily moves upwards towards his cheek and weakly smile.

"I...Love...you..."

That was her last message towards him, as she orbs closed for eternity as her hand slump to the ground, there the boy could only hug the slumped body no longer alive tightly and firmly no wanted to let go of her, thinking that she will come back alive, that she will live just by heating her temperature back again.

Abnormal, her body slowly faint light began enveloping her body, then her lower body began disintegrating away into transient dispensing particles of light. There her weak smile slowly became transparent. Her presence faded away.

"No! I can't lose you too!" there still a miracle have been born as her arm once again reach exchange of caresses his cheek with her hand, at the verge of disappearing.

There was nothing within the Makoto's arms, nothing to embrace her tightly and firmly only emptiness.

"Ah..."

His voice leaks out.

Again he couldn't protect, just like the last time.

"Ahhh..."

Why did he do to deserve this?

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa!"

There a cry could be heard from the flames, as he fell to his knees as his eyes were dyed red; fangs protruded from his clenched mouth.

The beast inside has awoken.

* * *

"Aaah!" screamed Naegi as he sat on his bed, sweating. His body was shaken as a cold sweat formed on his skin. There his eyes looked around the room to find he was in his dorm.

'But what was that?' He wonders just what was that it must be a nightmare, just a nightmare or more than that.

"Ugh..!"

By try to recall that nightmare, his face suddenly grimaced, as his brain was currently suffering from fierce pain. Without notice at all, his hand was clutching his head. The nightmare came out fuzzy and remarkable painful.

But who was that shadow? That was the mystery about it and most was that him? There were some many questions in his mind but decide to put aside.

As he looks at his alarm clock, ten minutes before breakfast began.

With that half sleep Naegi, quickly go up from the bed.

Holding out his bed hair and suppressing yawned, he walks towards his wardrobe to change from his pajamas to his school uniform.

As well as his usual dark green hoodie, not a school uniform, but it did not mind since it was one of the great things the school rules provide, that you can wear any clothes as long they do not expose their body too much.

There with that he walks out of his dorm.

Classes didn't start at 9 am, and now it was 8: 10 am, with that he hope that this time he will definitely found a seat as well a good suitable source of food.

As he arrive to the cafeteria, thankful it wasn't full due to the time, with that he walks towards the vending machine areas that were at the back of the cafeteria. Since he didn't feel too hungry, he prefer to have a light snack.

But what caught his attention was the blood vending machine, there with various cans label with different types of blood's animals.

But Naegi ignored it and passed to the one beside is and chosen a cereal bar and a strawberry milkshake to accompanied with it.

For Naegi, he is a virgin.

Of course, he is a virgin at this age, he hasn't been in any relationship, but for vampires who haven't drunk blood, they were virgins.

Maybe he has drunk blood, but that blood was chemical, so it did not count at all, but what could you expect from a half- vampires, they would hesitate drinking blood for a few months due to the shock of being turned into vampires.

But for Naegi, those few months turn into a decade, he hasn't drunk any blood from the past ten years. Fascinating but brutally idiotic, not drinking blood was death, without blood the body of a vampire wouldn't be working property at all. So how Naegi was able to live without drinking blood?

Even Naegi was surprised of how he survived for the past 10 years without a drop of blood.

But he just couldn't remember at all, for unexpected reasons he couldn't remember at all. He should have died, but he was alive.

"Good morning, Naegi-kun." There he knew who was it, as he felt a small weight on his head.

"Morning, Fujikisa-san." He greets by using his index finger to caress the top of Fujikisa hair only to earn giggles from him.

"So what you got for breakfast? I can go and get something for you."

"No it's alright, I have alright have breakfast with maizono-san."

"Ah, so her classes start this early. I never through people who possess magic would have to wake up this early."

"Yeah, but at least they will learn how to control their magic inside the building. So it will benefit both the school and them, so is a win-win right?" Naegi nods, agreeing with his friend.

"Yeah, after all, we don't want any incidents to happen."

"Anyway, what were you doing with Kirgiri-san yesterday?"

"Eh"

"It's because I saw you yesterday with her alone in the classroom. So…." The more he spoke, the more difficult was to think that such a cute pixie would be a boy, by the way he acts is much more feminine that a masculine.

"Ah, I just have to finish my work late as kirigiri-san just wanted to know if the lessons have finished. After that, I invite to go to the cafeteria with me, but she refuses." Naegi says sound disappointing since he really thought that kirigiri would accept his invitation.

But of course, she refuses.

"Have you notice Naegi-kun, she is always lonely."

"Yeah. If I remember corrective the girls have tried to invite her, but she always refuses. Is a shame, after all, everyone wants to get along with her."

"Yeah, but maybe she is not confident enough, after all, humans are terrified of us. They hate us, they despise us, they…" even he couldn't' see him, doesn't mean he doesn't know what he is feeling right now.

Naegi knew that he just step on something shaky area, as his voice was strangling to speak furthermore, it seems that Chihiro has a past with humans. A dark past with them.

"Don't worry, Fujisaki-san! I don't think the kirigiri-san hates you or anyone, maybe she just not ready that's all. Perhaps she is just shy," Naegi tries everything to change the mood, not wanted to make Chihiro reminds of the past.

"Look, I will make sure next time, I see her ask her again, after all, I want to be friends with her, and she's interesting." Naegi says with a smile.

"Interesting?"

"I-I-I mean that she has this mysterious aura which gives her unique of her beauty…" there the last part he muttered as he feels his cheeks going a bit warmer.

"I see, then try your best Naegi-kun."

Yep, he will try his best.

* * *

 ** _Five days later_**

Five days have passed since his conversation with Chihiro, talking about kirigiri and how he was going to become friends with her.

Talking was easy but to do it, was difficult.

Every time he tries to start a conversation with her, she straight away shut herself and walks away. He never thought that it will be this hardest, but still, he wouldn't give up, he must keep trying in order to at least found out something about her.

Even through Kuwada and Togami, told him that he was just making himself look like a fool by trying to earn that woman attraction which will be impossible.

As Ogami and Asahina support himself on keeping try since they also wanted to be friends with Kirigiri, so they put their hopes on him.

Plus both girls ask Naegi if he could ask kirgiri to join them for dinner for at leat have a full conversation with her.

So here goes his twenty times.

"Kirigiri-san!"

Kyouko stopped walking and looked behind.

"Is something the matter Naegi-kun?"

"No it's just-"

"Then I would take my leaves."

There cutting the brunette's sentence, she started walking vigorously again.

"Wait kirigiri-san, you didn't let me finish,"

"I am really busy as a detective, so I do not want to waste time, in small things that can attend much later."

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to."

The brunette apologizes, knowing that he just wasting her time right now, by apologizing, but he wanted to show that he is sorry.

"You are so hopeless." There a faint sighed made out from the lavender student.

"Sorry,"

Again apologizes, what is he deal with just apologizes, was the only thing he does. By apologizes nothing will change the fact that he is wasting valuable time for the detective.

"I see, then please excuse but I have bus-"

"Would you like to join us on having dinner later, kirigri-san?" Naegi finally ask, knowing he will get reject, he didn't want to give up hopes.

"Is that all?" he nods.

"Then-"

"Wait, before you reject it, would you might consider a bit, kirigiri-san. Everyone just want to get along with you, that's all, so please could you accept the invitation." There after saying that, he only earn a coldly look from her.

Did he say something bad?

"Naegi-kun, do you know the reason why I am here?"

"Because of the law that the government has implied for humans and monsters to get along, right?"

"Exactly. I just here to confirm is any supernatural race is a threat to humans, therefore I just an observer, nothing else. For me to make friends or to involve in any activates it will only stand in my way of my observation as well my duty as an ex-hunter. So please tell everyone not to be concerned about me, I will only waste their time."

She says showing no emotions only her usual stoic face, _cold_ was the word that could only describe her.

With that, she began to walk away, leaving the innocent boy with him alone. For Naegi he could tell, that she was trying to build a wall between her and anyone, but why? Why would she try to avoid any contact with them?

But her words did really strike him down, to the point of even fear her, not he could back down now?

What does he mean to do?

"Dude, are you alright?"

There a voice snapped him back to reality, as he face the person who he was opposing seating.

"Yeah, I am okay, I just have a rough day."

"Could it be that you are concerned about the human girl." It seems that he got him, so there is no reasons to cover it up.

"Yeah, I just want to be friends with her, but she keeps pushing everyone who tries to get closer towards her."

"Dude, are you in love with her?"

"Uh… N-No, I just want to be friends with her that's... All!" even Naegi deny he still has a faint light blush on his cheeks.

"Then why are blushing, could it be that you have a crush on her. C'mon you can count on me, I won't tell no one." With a smirk he says his sentences making the brunette a bit uncomfortable.

"Like a told you is not like that!"

"Okay dude, anyway she denied the invitation did her?" brunette nods.

"Ahh like I told you, that chick is impossible, plus she a pain in the ass. How could she rejects maizono like that?"

"Ah look at the time, sorry kuwada-kun, I have to go. Bye see you tomorrow!" with that he hurry up left kuwada because once kuwada talks about Maizono, he can spend the whole time speaking about her.

Since Leon will actually speak about her like there is no tomorrow and the evidence is that one day Naegi with Fujikisa brought the topic of Maizono, they spend the whole night in the cafeteria with Leon talking about her.

For Naegi due to have escaped from Leon, and there was still time before the dorms, he decides to walk outside for a bit, and breath in some flesh air.

It was nice to go outside and have a bit of flesh, without try to hide your face from the sunrays, so Naegi could walk peacefully without worried about the sun reflections.

As he when to sit down on the beach that was behind a water fountain. A place that a certain someone always spends their time here playing games.

Which later or tomorrow has to have a talk with that person.

Anyway, the main point is how to get kirigiri attraction to be friends with anyone, after all it, it cannot be impossible to make friends.

"Damn, what should I do?" Naegi places his hand on his chin, thinking any ideas that could work.

Even for the brunette, the more he thought about, the fewer ideas occur him and worse his hopes were losing down.

"Ah maybe I need some sleep, yeah." He told himself, maybe he was tired so no ideas occurred to him.

Maybe a nice nap will refresh his mind, yep that's all he need, there as he took a step forward, a huge explosion erupted.

A large- scale fire had erupted all over the warehouse in Tokyo Bay. The whole district glowed crimson from the blazing flame. Fortunately, there was no sign of people within the district. It was night so there were no many workers, so they seemed to have finished evacuating.

Kirgiri there headed to where the culprit was currently ranging.

The culprit seems to hold an unknown type of familiar that she couldn't recognize from far way distance.

But she knew that the familiar's owner, was the culprit, the description match:

Possessing fierce wings and beaks, and sharp claws. Using a giant eagle as base, it appeared as an intricate silvery work of art.

This familiar has been attacking for the past two months. And has become a threat, for a while due to the numbers of attacks has made for the past two months.

"Aghh!"

There echoed a scream not so far way, where she was and with that she speed up her steps, she knew that the scream was from new victim.

"Stay away from me...I can give you money anything you want but don't kill me!"

As Kyouko walks and stops due to the voice being near at her, there was a heavy thud sound of something falling behind her.

Turning to see the newest victim, Kyouko beholds the twelve victims, a vampire who had collapsed onto the ground and was gravely wounded. Deep, slicing wound from his chest.

A human being would have died instantly. However, for even average vampires, this would have affected them but still a least their healing would slowly regenerate the wound.

But his body showed no change. Could it be the victim was a human, no it was definitely a vampire. From all she knew with small information that she obtains, she knew it that the victims where all vampires, so, in other words, the culprit must be old generation vampire hunter.

They were two class of hunters:

Old generation.

New generation.

The Old generation was the old fashion way that considers people with supernatural power, as monsters. Dangerous creatures that are a threat to the world and eventually kill innocent persons because they have in their blood.

But that's how people back them used to seem them, there was a small percent of old generation hunters in the earth. But not many due to the law that the new generation have created.

The New generation were hunters who hunt creatures but not every creature. They only hunt those who are really threat to the world, those who consider dangerous for their own races and humans.

They also are the primary first generation humans that try to balance between monsters and work together.

"Little girl, have you got yourself lost?"

There another voice captured her, this time it was a male voice.

There a tall man, apparently looking at thirty years old in an expensive business suit, but the upper body was smeared with flesh blood. Blood spatter from the vampire.

"You under arrest for violent the using improper using of magic as well for killing disabled vampires." Kirigiri warned the man of his actions before she could take actions if it needs.

"Ah, I just doing my job. I don't think a little girl like you understand…what I am doing." He spoke calmly, gazed at Kirigri with contempt.

"I would not repeat myself no more, this will be your last warning."

"Warning, don't make me laugh. Like hell, I would listen to does crappy laws, no if you excuse, I going to finish my duty!"

There the man who thought as murder vampires, was his duty raised up his sword that has cut through the vampire's chest.

There as the sword swung down towards the wounded vampire, just barely blocking it by a three high-speed bullets.

"What!"

There kirgiri has already drawn out a gun from her upper body holster and opened fire.

"Like a told you, you under arrest." She firmly declared directly pointing her gun towards him.

"My, you sure little girl, you want to play, then let's play." A delighted smile came over the man's lips.

There once again, she opened fire, knowing the fact that she didn't do it for defense, it was to draw out the familiar. After all a familiar would appear to protect their masters when they are in danger.

Reacting immediately, the familiar speedily formed a protective membrane in front of the hunter and blocked all bullets.

"Is that what you got? Shame, I thought you were capable that this." There he thrust his left arm for the familiar, to finish her off, as two whips of the familiar that follow the hand of the master, flew towards the prey in front of them.

Attacking from both right and left.

"No way..."

That familiar slashed through empty air.

"It's over."

The voice that belongs to the young teenager was shot from behind, there was no way, and she could have gone through there to his back. Only for her to used –

Illusion.

The only magic that could have done this.

As for kyouto at that first time he refused to follow her orders, she knew that he would try to do something like this, like any other criminals she had faced over the past. You could say that she was an expert on what they culprit was going to do next, so she used the illusion spell, while she was fired her bullets, she use that small amount of time to used illusion spell.

"Whoa, you impress me, little girl. But do you think it will be enough to defeat me, are you a shorty one?"

There at that moment, Kyouko was blown away by a giant transparent fist arm.

She smashed into the ground without raising a moan or a scream. She finally stopped after being thrown violently. Feeling the pain running through her entire body.

Another familiar?! This wasn't on the report?! How could she not notice that small detail, it all made sense now.

"Now let's finish this properly,"

"Damn..."

There she knew she couldn't dodge both familiars, even if she dodge one of the attacks, it wouldn't be enough strength to stand up and would only feel much more pain that she already was.

Even she understand that this could be her death, in just a moment this would be her end. What a waste she thought, ending like this wasn't she planned.

In that final moment, all that crossed the back of her mind was the sight of a familiar boy. The boy who recently have waster her time, but he was the first person to ever try talking to her since she arrive here. But she rejects him, and his idea of friends, but even so, she could at least consider it.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have been too harsh on him._ There surprised, kyouko thought about, something that she has never thought about it. Then…

"Kirigiri-san!"

She heard the boy's voice from unexpectedly close range.

The voice of Makoto Naegi, her bodyguard.

It was he wasn't trying to give an impression but he couldn't stand watching a life being take away. But worse watching a classmate dying, he would never let that happen.

There with just a punch, the familiar in the form of a giant eagle as base.

It wasn't like he has used full of strength of his vampire ability. He only used the minimum of strength that the holy lock allows possessing, so maybe it would do something at least.

The effect was greater that he could have expected from it.

The two giant eager familiar glow flew back as if a dump truck just interference. There as for the familiar owner eyes wide open to see one of the giant eager disappear.

"Naegi-kun...?"

"Kirigiri-san are you alright?!"

"Why...?"

"Wait, you are bleeding!"

Kirgiri's left leg was bleeding considerably, and it looks painful plus her face was a mess, a bit of dirt. It seems that he came at the right time, but for kirigiri her eyes wide open of the shock for him to be here. The slightest person to save her, was him.

A half- vampire.

A human who holds half vampire abilities, so their chance to have interference the higher familiar with their barely own hands are 50 percent to live on or to die trying.

But the attack, hold much more powerful it was ridiculous to be only called a surprised attack, it was a solid strike.

"That power right there...you are not an ordinary vampire, are you? Equal to type SS or maybe even greater?"

The hunter seems to be delight as he spoke looking quite amuses with his words. With that two small chants, it began to create the familiar once again.

There like waved pieces of art slowly it took the shape of the previews form: giant eager.

"However it wouldn't be enough to defeat my familiars, so let see vampire how long you can keep alive?"

"Crap."

"Naegi-kun, don't! You don't stand against him!"

Now, Kirgiri tossed away the danger and warned out the half-vampire. Compared that she was badly hurt, the more serious threat was to Naegi.

If Naegi was about to go against the Hunter – he will straight away have no chance of surviving, the European hunter was extremely dangerous for vampires but for Naegi, the hunter was his death.

Even he made that solid strike, out of luck, it won't be enough to defeat him.

"Such an annoying little girl, you know you should learn to shut up once in a while. So let me help you out." There like a bullet firing the eager aimed towards the two teens. However once it passed Naegi, it disappears, just out of nowhere -.

No, it did not disappear it just teleported.

But where -.

"Kirigri-san behind you!"

There the familiar was already aiming at kirigiri like a bird of prey. If it wasn't for her badly injury leg, then she would dodge it, but her leg, she couldn't stand, or move. So even if Naegi's warning try to reach her to move, she couldn't.

"Kirigiri-san!"

There Naegi instantly, not knowing what the results will be for exposing the seal, he did not mind as long she was safe. There with his right arm counterattack the razor-sharp beak.

"Ahhh!"

There the familiar had cracked and its entire form splits wide open. There with just a punched the whole familiar body crumbed.

"Impossible."

"You vampire are a different level, but I like it. So let's play more."

[Don't, you will die]

"What, But!"

[Do as I say, you can have your fun later. But now retreat]

"You are lucky vampire. However, next time let's hope we can have more time to play. So farewell Naegi-kun, let's hope to meet once again." For odd reasons the man decides to leave as he was speaking by himself.

There as he lost the sight of the man, Naegi straight away, turn his line of sight, towards the person that he just saw.

There he saw her body went limp and was collapsed on the ground. There but she cut didn't stop the blood, the worst, human blood. Just by seeing the red liquid, made his throat, thirst and could feel the pointing fangs wanted to expose themselves.

No, he can't, not now.

"Kirgiri-san! Hang in there!" there he slowly lifted her into his arms. As he runs towards back to the Academic, carrying her.

It's not too late. He could make it, and treat her injury before it becomes worse.

* * *

On the roof of a building far away.

From there, a young man has seen it all.

He was on top of a water tank, in his right hand was holding a manga as the pages rapidly are being flicked due to the wind.

"…Naegi…Makoto…"

The black hair boy whispers the name of the chosen person, the person then that person has chosen.

This was truly a pity, this was not much more that a pity, it was despair.

For that boy's fate has been already sealed on, for to be just despair.

* * *

 **A/N: so here is the new chapter I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	5. chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 – The Joker's Move_**

10 years ago, because of a single person a large-scale disaster occurred that killed the majority of the human race. Even now the after-effects still lingered, as corruption areas of the safe sanctuary were uninhabitable for humans.

There a deep, silent, filled in the safe sanctuary that was uninhabitable for the human race, but for other races, it wasn't.

"I hate you."

"Do I look like I care? I just save your ass, show some respect, you piece of shit."

There two males were in a 30-year-old apartment, the first male to identify will be the one who insulted the other male, as he was sitting down on a chair in a sloppy position which was self-same his uniform.

As for the other male, he was the opposite, he was sitting in a proper manner as well his uniform was much more elegant.

"But how could you stop me from my duty? You know how a hate when someone interferences with my duty."

"You mean your hobby, after all, your duty is to be in the shadows." He responds to the hostility with a smile.

"I been found out, anyway, it doesn't matter as long I can play around, with those little demons. I don't mind whatever is called as long I can see their cute face full of despair, which will bring joy to my life, not to the whole world!" There he rises up from his seat and thrusting his arm upwards as he looks ecstatic.

"Sick bastard."

The other male muttered seems the man overjoy of his own thoughts of killing. As before he could insult him once again, he was stopped by a pair of step from behind.

"Sorry for the waiting, but it's done." There a deep voice's filled the room, as the male turn behind to see.

There's a man who looks much older that both males, was wearing an apron like the one's butchers used and rubber gloves with a surgical mask. As he was holding a kitchen item on his right arm: machete. The equipment was dyed red with blood.

"I see finally, the boss is going to be happy but you took your time."

"Forgive me for the lateness, but the material just continues to strangle. It seems that I required a bit of force, but your request has been fulfilled. "

A pair of eyes sparkle once the man finishes his statement, it was like the eyes of a child first time seem something so pleasant. But for the other pair of blue eyes, it was nothing to be considering amusing or anything.

"Come to papa!" the man with the neat suit was truly happy but, was stopped by a pair of arms getting in his way.

"Sorry but the subject still in progress of function, so please for the best don't come near."

The man blinked in surprise before his face turn into disappointment in a matter of milliseconds.

"I see, I see. Then I would come, when the times come. So please look after my child." the man seems to call the subject a 'child' which made the other male rise up an eyebrow, was he really lonely to the fact that will call every subject as a member of his family.

Such an insane person.

"So let's march away my precious companion, I wish to know why you let that vampire live on. Or could it be that you hide something from me?"

"That is something for you not to be concerned about, because if you do, I'll have to kill you right here, right now."

The words weren't serious at all so anyone who heard it, would take this as a mere joke that you would laugh for a moment, but his eyes seem to show the juxtaposition of his words. They were filled with killing intents in those azure blue eyes.

As the man reveals a smile, hearing a satisfying answer from his companion.

"My bad."

* * *

The hard stone of the ground was what should have been under her body, but somewhere the feeling against her back was curiously soft and fluffy. Her body felt warm and light breeze careless her cheek…..

She slowly opened her eyes.

There only to see the ceiling of the color white. Immediately she knew where she was, the only room that could have white ceilings would be the nursery room.

There she could guess that she was laying on one of the beds in the nursery room which suggest why her back was curiously soft, it was the mattress and the softness of the pillow.

But why? – How had she?

The answer to that question was found when she turned her view 90 degrees to the right. As her sight of light turned to meet the brunette boy. There he wasn't awake but opposite of it, he was asleep, his head resting on the edge side of the bed with both arms on either side of his head.

That's one part of her memories flooding back, what happened last night came in an instead. The exorcist, the familiars and the corpse, all came to her mind.

 _He must have away with it_ …. Kyouko thought in her mind of the exorcist, as she slowly began to move her upper body up, there to see her with a white blouse on her upper body. Slowly, she moves her arm towards her forehead only to feel an unfamiliar sense of her hand, but she recognizes by the texture.

It was bandaged around her forehead.

Which made her eyes narrowed to the sleepy brunette, it must be he who has done all this. Since there was no one who has done this. But her question is why? And how?

How did he know her location yesterday?

And why would he go so far to rescue her knowing that he could have died?

She felt irritated by the brunette's actions that could have gotten him killed by it, after all maybe she seems like she doesn't care about anyone but just seem a classmate life taken away, she didn't like people placed their own life's for her, it was brainless; a waste of life.

Nevertheless, that's why she should feel which it was but some part of her, she felt relief, relief that the boy was safe, that there was no harm in him at all.

Just what was this strange feeling?

"Hmm..."

There, she looks again at the boy who was slowly waking up from his sleep as his eyelid were slowly open.

"Good Morning..."There the brunette rose up his arm high up from his sleep while stifling a yawn.

"Good morning Naegi-kun."

"Ah!" there Naegi jump out a bit frantically by seeing already awaken Kyouko.

"Is my face that is shocking to be seen?"

"N-No! I just though you will be still asleep, that's all. Anyway you finally awake Kirigiri-san, that's a relief." He said as he scratches his cheek.

"I see them, would you mind answering how you knew my location naegi-kun?" she asks but it was more like a demand, as Naegi knew he has to answer the question.

"It's hard to explain it, so…"

"I am all ears."

"I just felt it."

"What?"

that was something unexpected to be a retort by him, by his appearance the most common answer it will be that he follow her, however, felt it, was unlikely to be true, it must a lie but as she looks at him, he doesn't seem the person to lie to someone.

"You see, every time something happens, like dangerous stuff, my body feels like a sense of danger, so I just have to check it in order to stop the feeling." His explanation was poor and have no enough supporting evidence to back it up, however, he wasn't lying, he was telling the truth.

For Kyouko she could tell anyone who was lying or not, in a blink of eyes. A special technique that she obtain from being a detective.

"But how about you, kirigiri-san? Why would you be there, it's dangerous."

"I was doing my business that's all,"

"But I thought you were an ex-hunter which means that you..."

"Just because my title says that I am an ex-hunter doesn't mean that can't stop me from my work. The title is just meaningless."

Without knowing more, Naegi seems to understand by her words which means that she got fired or was forced to retire since it seems that she still wanted to be a hunter, but she couldn't. But that didn't stop her from doing the duty of a hunter.

That aside, she still pushes herself for work, no wonder she doesn't attend afternoon school, because she spends time on her work, therefore releases another thing, she also lack sleep.

There were two reasons why her faith yesterday, the lack of blood, she loses as well the lack of sleep she gains.

"Then let me help you out." A silence filled the room, as Kirgiri looks at Naegi raise up an eyebrow, just staring at his face, before she spoke.

"Do you understand why are you saying?"

Was his suggestion weak or was stupid, but this was the only chance to gain closer to kirigiri, so he can't lose this opportunity that he was given.

"Yeah, I do, but I can't let you go by yourself again, you got hurt."

"That's part of work, so I got used to getting injured. But you do you think you are suitable for this kind of work, your life will be in danger."

 _Wait, she already got used to being injured_! Then there were more reasons for him to help her! How could she get used to these nasty injuries, furthermore, she used to the pain, which means how many injuries has she faded.

"I don't mind! Let me help you out, I do everything, but let me protect you, you already got yourself hurt and you never know next may be worse could happen to you. So please Kirgiri-san let me help you out!"

"…"

Kyouko never expect from the brunette to go that far, she through only with a denied once he will stop, but he did not. So one of the things that Kyouko couldn't predict about him, he was full of surprises.

Whether she was going to decide was always a denied, but now she couldn't believe herself of the words that were willing to come from her mouth.

"Naegi-kun you really lacking self-awareness….so I give up...do as you like." His lips curve into a smile, as heard her soft words.

He did it.

Naegi Makoto finally did it.

There without thinking twice, move his hand upwards at the level of her chin to face, as she blinked for a moment only for him wanted to a handshake.

As kyuoko understood what he means by it, and move her hand at first hesitate, but she finally grasped his hand and gently shake it.

"From now, let's work together." There he smiled, but this time his smile was different.

As for some reasons her light-skinned cheeks began to sense a hint of heat, an irregular feeling that has spread out of her body as she saw he smiled. Furthermore, before someone could talk, a voice cut through the air.

"Nii-sama! Are you alright?!"

"Wait why are-"

There his phrase couldn't be end as something has been knocking him over by a fierce force, as he completely couldn't at least try to stop with his physical strength.

"I sorry! I couldn't stop her! I am really sorry!"

The only person who would apologize completely many times and have an accident like one of these will be her. The young brunette has been struck down by a force that made him lose balance and fell to the ground. That's how far her incident would drag a person.

Tsumiki Mikan, the ultimate Nurse, the most unsuitable person to be left alone in specific rare places that could cause any trouble.

Mikan's hands and feet were like tentacle wrapped around Naegi's body. In just a short period of time, she had pulled Naegi with her fell onto the ground as she tightly hugged him due to being scared of getting hurt in the fall.

"Mikan-san!"

Even though he shouts her name, a dust of bright red appears on his cheeks. As well calling her name will only increase her apologies.

"Nii-sama!"

The second source of the voice was from the other person that was behind Tsumiki when they arrived the nurse room.

If Naegi wasn't going to do anything, it will be embarrassed for someone to watch him like this special Kyouko who was still in bed. With that in his mind, the only thing to do was used his vampire abilities. As it has been shown the holy lock allows his strength to be controlled with a limited power and time.

The Holy Lock.

For centuries, wizards have possessed an incredible source of magic on their own, however, that power began to grow up inside their average body, although the only way to protect their body from breakdown.

They made an artificial object that will interfere with circumcising of magic, of breaking their body. So their magic will be sealed away for a period of time once their body can function with that amount of power; so people did overcome but for some unfortunate people they couldn't make a year.

As the centuries passed on they developed this minor idea to an impact on the world of the monster, where people who possess a great amount of power inside could be sealed away.

Drawing out energy from his abnormal strength and allowing it to flow through his entire body. At the same time, heat gushed out from his body as Naegi made his body awaken. In an instant, he broke away from Mikan hands' and legs' bind, as in a smooth move, Naegi wrapped his arms around Tsumiki waist and gently picked her up from the ground.

"You're alright?"

"Nii-sama, I should be asking that question?" he spun around to see the source of the voice that has been trying to gain his attention for a while.

There's a girl which was a student here by her uniform.

She looked like about the same age as him due to being the same height and might be from the opposite class, but in reality, she was a superior student.

"Ah, you didn't have to worry about me,"

"Then why are you in the infirmary? Don't tell you got yourself hurt again? Nii-sama should-"

"I am alright, look here I am in one piece. So don't spend your time on me, I am fine." He cut her by a rapid manner, that's been one of the suspicions for Kyouko who just watch the progress of Naegi and the female student.

Kyuoko could just observe the whole thing that happens to the luckster a few minutes past since two students just appear on the infirmary obvious checking on Naegi Makoto.

She could tell by the fact that the female student has called Naegi Makoto, her resume bodyguard 'Nii-Sama' she could probably resume that she was far closer to Naegi to his reference as that or the most obvious fact that these two are sibling. It is also not unlikely that they are closed related relatives.

If they are siblings...

Then they are siblings who don't resemble each other at all.

On one hand, the female appearance didn't resemble Naegi at all, anything that have in common that could spot and proclaim siblings. But if they were sibling than the one who would grab most attention was the female student.

But the oddest thing about besides the mysterious girl that just proclaim all this was her fault by all she apologizes.

Else why would she reference him as an older brother, by her appearance, she was wearing the academic uniform so she must be a student's official, as well Naegi wasn't older, he was the same age as her.

So what was the piece she was missing…..?

"Ah, Nii-sama, who is she?"

There now all the attention when towards her.

"Ah, she is my classmate Kirigiri Kyouko. She just transferred a few weeks, so basically she is new."

"You mean she is the human…" Mikan says trembling as she looks at kyouko who barely made eye contact made the nurse fear, as she when to hide her face on as she buried her head on his chest.

"Ah sorry about that Mikan-san is shy. Is a pleasure to meet you Kirigiri-san." The pale pink hair young girl spoke softly as she bowed her head.

"Same as well…"

"Nanami Chiaki, class 77th as known as the ultimate gamer." She says making the detective rise a bit of her eyebrow since the girl, in fact, has confirmed she was a student here and as well her senpai, but didn't solve the mysterious piece.

"I-I-I…my name is Mikan tsumiki, I am the ultimate nurse...ni-ce to meet you." The black hair girl answer still trembling a bit as her voice was shaky.

"Nice to meet you, Tsumiki-senpai and Nanami-senpai," she says as she bowed her head towards her senpai, after all, being the only way to show the respect to their senpai.

"Anyway, we must go, after all, kirgiri-san needs her sleep, so let's go we don't want to interrupt her." Naegi suggests knowing that kirigiri might need a rest before going to class.

"No, I am alright Naegi-kun. There is no need for that, after all, class are going to start. So-"

"That's no healthy!"

There was the shy girl who was carried on a bridge style by Makoto Naegi for a while, but she was currently standing on her feet's and looking quite serious.

"S-So you must….rest for a while…like a few days!" cried, Mikan.

"She's right!" chimed Naegi as he places his hand on her left shoulder. "You still haven't recovered yep, and if something happens to you then I would never forgive myself." With that say kyouko's eyes wide open in his statement, just what was he saying? Was he an idiot or did he lose a screw in his head? But for unknown reasons a tiny dust off heating appear on her cheeks hearing his words.

His eyes were against her one's, and for some reasons looking directly to him, was a bit embarrassed. Just what was going on?

"Would four days be alright for my injuries to recover?" She asked the nurse who rapidly nods. "Then I will under your care Tsumiki-senpai," their hearing her that she will take Naegi's offer to stay here made him happy. At least she was able to consider about her health.

"It was that bad, wasn't it?"


	6. chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello everyone, here is a new chapter. Also, I would love to clarify things with you guys about my writing. Yeah, my first language is not English, so I haven't yep mastered the grammar yet, so that's why there has been a lot of error grammar or misspell. Likely I would have a proofreader, and I did, but we have an argument and left me._**

 ** _So right now, I am looking for one, so if any would be kind to help me out._**

 ** _Any rate, I would like to tell you that this story will have nine arcs (counting this one) where Naegi our hero has to face a lot of things, so for those arcs, I have already had an idea however I don't know if you people would like or not. So I would like some people to hear their opinions before writing._**

 ** _So if anyone wants to hear my ridiculous ideas for the next seven arcs which will be spoilers, just send me a PM._**

 ** _Plus, I have rewritten the chapters once again and this time I have checked my mistakes_**

 ** _So guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4 – New things to learn._**

Describing him was the easiest thing that she can ever do. She didn't need the four days to recover to learn about him, or even the two weeks she had spent in the academy before. He was an 'open-book' which really suited Naegi Makoto.

She slowly learns new things about him during this four days.

Four days won't be enough for most people. In fact, they are still complete strangers who only knew each other for four days. Maybe not four days. Including the two weeks, she learns that he is a classmate in her class, and that he is a half-vampire, which made him a human in the past. Something must have happened to him, which turned him into a half-vampire.

But now she learns, even more, things about him that she didn't expect him to have experienced.

Naegi Makoto and Nanami Chiaki are siblings. On paper, not by blood.

This highlights that Naegi Makoto was an orphan for a period of time before being adopted into the Nanami family.

That's as much information about him that she was able to obtain from the brunette's knowledge of himself. It isn't much, considering that he said that he can't remember much about his past.

Something's odd about it, thinking that an average person like him being unable to remember his past. However, at this moment she rather not talks about it since she wants to know about his connection to Nanami Chiaki, a Miko – for why she called him 'Nii-sama'.

Their relationship seems to be a complex one since Naegi should be the one calling Nanami 'Nee-sama' but it was the other way around. Naegi must have done something to earn the respect from a Miko.

A Miko is a priestess who performs ritual through dance, which is completely different from what a priest does but still does the same thing as the Shinshoku.

They are like exorcists but are not exorcists.

They have performed rituals for over centuries, fighting evil spirits like ghosts and demons, which have brought humans misery. However, that was when every race were still at war with each other, wanting to become the strongest race and rule the other monster races.

But that was over.

For an exorcist to be here, they will be violating their laws, since they are stepping on the same ground that monsters had stepped on. Although that was in the past, two centuries before the greatest catastrophe occurred. East Asia has proposed an alliance with the monster race and decided that they will help them in exchange for both races to exist harmoniously.

However, once the public found out they hiding something like this, they were labeled as monsters as well, so they were human or demi-human. East Asia exorcists were part of the monster race.

Nanami used to be a Miko, which meant that something must happen for her to stop being one.

She wanted to know even more, but she must stop. She must focus on the case she took up. It affects the monster race to a great extent, and it must be dealt with before it becomes a threat.

The culprit was a European exorcist. The exorcist she encountered dubbed his killing as 'duty', something only European exorcist would do, due to the betrayal of East Asia exorcists.

After East Asia betrayal, the European exorcist decided to take their duty as an exorcist by recruiting the old generation of hunters, due to limited numbers. This is the worse event that has ever occurred, and it gets even worse as someday, they could earn the support of the government.

But even so, it is only a possibility that it may happen, a small possibility.

At any rate, today was going to be the last day of lying in bed and dying of boring, but maybe it wasn't boring at all since Naegi is always visiting her.

Learning new things about him isn't as bad, and for some reasons the strange feeling that she felt four days ago is still there a warm heat.

That's how she would explain it. It was a new feeling, foreign and spread throughout her rapidly, like a virus.

"Kirigiri-san are you alright?" she snaps out of her thoughts once she hears Naegi talking to her. It seems she has been in her thoughts so long that the brunette noticed.

"I am alright. So, Naegi have you brought the documents that I ask for?" he nods, as he placed the file on her wooden bed tray table.

Within the black file were white pages filled with black ink words. These contained the documents of the twelves reported victims of the New special force hunters that disguised themselves as police officers. It had details about the incidents as well as photographs, an enlarged image from one of the city's surveillance camera and the victims' bodies.

"So this is all the information," Naegi said as she nods and spread the sheets around for them to see.

"Yes. What we know is that the exorcist only comes after vampires at night, the best time to hunt. A smart move, to be honest, but naïve."

"How so?"

"At night, vampires will become stronger due to the absence of sunlight. Fighting against a vampire at night would be suicide. However, the vampires were of lower classes so it will be easy to kill a vampire for a higher exorcist."

That was a fact. The victims were from a lower class of monster and all of them were vampires.

"But the thing is his reason for killing lower class vampires. For a higher ranked exorcist, wouldn't it brings dishonour to their name for them to go after simple vampires?"

In terms for European exorcist, they would like to maintain their reputation in higher status as doing that allows them to kill higher class monsters. Picking on the weak will dishonour their name.

"But I remember he called this 'duty'. Could it be that he has another goal behind all this killing since he kills every four days. However, four days have passed and there haven't been any more attacks." Kyouko expression remains stoic as she remains looking at him.

One of the things that she learns about him is how he always surprise her in any kind of way. It was a great benefit to know this piece of information, the days that he attacks: every four days. Four days have passed and there was no attacks or explosion at all, which means that his 'duty' was over.

Maybe only part of it.

"Ah, also here Kirigiri-san," there is a slip of paper between his fingertips before he placed it on the wooden tray table. It was a white envelope.

She opened the envelope carefully and took out the letter and a few photos from inside.

"This is…" the size of the photos are A7, and the photos were different from the ones taken from the surveillance cameras. They were perfect, good quality giving the angle that needed for any investigator to use as clues.

There was the photo of the exorcist from four days ago, as well as pictures with a bunch of other people wearing black suits.

"Naegi-kun, how did you get these photos?"

Ah, I ask Koizumi-senpai, since she always has pictures of anything, after she gave me the picture, I asked Fujikisa-san to find any links of the guy and it was lucky that we found some."

Naegi did do all of that, although he had a choice but he did it for Kirigiri. Since she spends her time recovering, he decided to help her out. He asked Koizumi-senpai for any photos she took of that accident, which she did. It was lucky, plus she gave it to him without asking for something in exchange. Then he asked Fujikisa if he could find any links of the guy in the photo which he did, luckily.

The only information about him was his name.

The male exorcist was identified as Suzu.

"I see, you have done a good job, Naegi-kun." She slightly praises the boy for his effort, since it would take much longer if she tried to gather information.

"It was nothing, I was just lucky. That's all."

He remarked that it was luck that allowed him to be able to find this useful information during these four days. What incredible luck he has.

Kyouko began to examine the sources, in a source, every part of it counts, as well as the time and date it took place. Then, her eyes caught onto a clue: a dragon.

From the angle of the picture was taken, on one of the men uniforms, there was a black head dragon design, which could be the emblem of their organization.

It was dangerous for them to show their symbol in public so they hide with illusion magic, therefore no one could recognize them. This photo here shows a proof that they were slacking off on hiding themselves.

The Chinese mafia, recognized by their dragon design emblem.

A higher class terrorist organization founded by humans who mostly do not possess any type of supernatural abilities, but they were rumors that they were connected to the old generation hunters and European exorcist, selling them weapons and restricted information.

"Naegi-kun, do you know where Fujisaki-san is now?"

"Yeah, but she is currently busy, she is helping out Ishimaru-kun."

"Ishimaru-kun, how come?"

"Ah, apparently Owada-kun have got himself into fights with upperclassmen, so the only way to stop him from getting into fights was…"

"So the only solution for him to not to get himself into trouble is to stalk him." Kirigiri has used the word 'stalk' rather than follow since it meant the same thing.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she will be free in the afternoon since she goes to sleep earlier that anyone. So around 7pm, she will be in the cafeteria."

"I'll take that." She says before pulling her blankets over her.

"Ah, are you tired Kirigiri-san? Then, you should've told me so…"

"No, it's not that. The thing is that leaving alone Tsukimi-senpai with needles is the worst choice, so the best choice is to fake sleep if you want to live." interrupting him.

"Ah, I see, but you should put some trust in Mikan-san. After all she cares about your health. She might be clumsy, but she tries." There it was, Naegi Makoto. an innocent boy who places too much of his trust in everyone he call friends.

Nothing good comes from placing your trust in others easily. The people whom you trust will turn their back on you when you need it most.

She learnt it.

She experienced it.

She felt it.

A memory that no matter how many times she tries to forget, just keeps coming back every time she sees the leather gloves, reminding herself of what's underneath it. Nothing ever will change. By placing your trust in someone, the result will always be a knife stabbed right into your back.

"Hey Kirigiri-san, do you want to go to the cafeteria with me? Since lunchtime is going to start in a few minutes."

On hearing, Kyouko replied.

"I am not really hungry so I will skip lunch."

"Kirigiri-san, I can't allow that." A frown appeared on his face and his arms crossed. This time he won't lose to her.

"It's my decision Naegi-kun so please consider my opinion, after all me eating my lunch is not something for you should be concerned about."

She got him, but Naegi couldn't give up, no, he wouldn't give up.

"You're wrong. As your partner, it does concern me very much." His determination speaks for itself. After all, Kirigiri-san is his partner, so at the very least he must look after his partner.

"Then, a partner should only help when their partners needs it most and shouldn't interfere in their partner's business whenever they want."

'Damn, she's good…' Naegi thought, but if he continues like this he won't win and only make himself look like a fool. So in other words, he must test his luck, in other words, improvise.

"Then, Kirigiri-San, I won't interfere in your private business if you win in a game of Rock–paper–scissors." Naegi says confident in himself, like he knows what he is doing. It was true, that he some bad luck whenever he play this game since he always loses, but now he has a feeling he will win.

For Kyouko to bet her private life in a childish game, was idiotic. Only a fool would do it. Although this will be the only chance to stop the brunette from having an argument with her about him or choices in life. Kyouko has two choices, bet her private life in a childish game, or don't do it? Which one she was going to pick.

Her title isn't the gambler, so she didn't know what kind of result she will get. Her title is a detective which isn't useful in this kind of stuff.

"I accept your offer Naegi-kun."

* * *

She knew that she was going to regret, so why didn't she stop herself from letting this happen. In the end, Naegi Makoto won. Apparently, his luck decided to show up near the end of the match when inexperienced Kirigiri who was playing this game for the first time was on the verge of winning before his luck came in like a wrecking ball.

"Yeah, I won!"

From the corner of her eyes she looked at the half-human boy who was celebrating his glorious victory. His fist were in the air, as if he had accomplished something important and his face was excited, like a child winning for the first time.

Was this so important? Him being able to interfere with her life, was that excitant? Because it wasn't, for Kyouko life wasn't interesting at all. It was just memories that her mind has recorded over the years, the experience of someone's life, just knowledge of someone past.

So how interesting was that?

Strange boy. Definitely a strange boy, she couldn't see what was his real motive in doing this.

"Now let's go Kirigiri-san!" Kyouko let a sigh before she felt a palm touching her own. Her eyes opened wide.

There Naegi took her hand and began to drag her out of the room and Kyouko let herself be dragged by him. Naegi seems to be not understand what was going on due for only showing his back as he walks.

Kyouko first instinct was to stop him, but she didn't, her muscles didn't respond to the signals that her brain was sending to her. It must be because of his hand which for a peculiar reason, was giving off a warm feeling. The temperature of the room was normal not hot nor cold. Her leather gloves that she has been wearing for a while weren't cold, and she wasn't feeling cold at all. So how in the world was his hand warm?

Again, what was going on? Just what kind of spell was he using to do this? She must find out the reason behinds his actions.

* * *

The cafeteria was the same as usual, an enormous room that managed to fit every student, allowing every student to have a place to sit and have their lunch calmly. No scratch that. It was never calm in the cafeteria. It was only so if you are the first person to arrive. Ten minutes of silence is all you can get.

Kyouko found her position, in the middle of the room with Naegi, alone. That's what she thought until she caught the attention of some of her classmates.

The angel and mermaid.

Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami.

The ultimate Swimming Pro and ultimate Martial Artist. They were sitting opposite her.

"So Kirigiri-chan, tells us something about you?" Aoi, with a face that could not hide her excitement, asked Kirigiri.

"What, specifically, do you want to know about me?"

"Like what's your favourite colour or what your favourite animal is? Or…." It seems that she has made the swimmer dizzy with her question, by the various questions than she was listing using her fingers.

"What Asahina is trying to say is that we want to know you better, Kirigiri-san." the ultimate Martial Artist spoke next, gently.

"Ah, thank you Sakura-chan, that's what I mean to say. So please Kirigiri-chan don't be afraid and open yourself up."

"I do not think that I am ready to take that step. So I cannot tell you about myself…..it's just a waste of time" she muttered the last part softly, so they won't be able to hear her which they didn't.

"B-but..."

"Asahina, let Kirigiri take her time. We must wait until she feels ready to take that step, so for n-"

"Makoto!"

Then, a voice echoed through the room, interrupting Sakura as the sound of the voice was considerable vibrant to see the person that just called out to be here. As for the Kyouko, it was unexpected that someone has used her bodyguard's first name and turn to see where it came from.

"Makoto!"

The person had already been behind them, and now it was behind the brunette boy's and the arms of the person was already wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Sonia!"

"I finally found you, Makoto! I thought you were turned into ashes!"

"I...I. will if you…don't…let…go..."

"Eh, why is your face turning purple Makoto?"

"Nevermind-senpai you are killing him!"

There she checks on Naegi once again, who seems to be tapping her arm, which was around his neck, rapidly as his face was turning to color of purple?

"Ah, pardon me, sometimes I can't control my power. Sorry Makoto." She lets go after she finish apologizing, which she should have done once Asahina screams out because now Naegi was trying his hardest to breath which seems to be hard. Kirigiri could only pat his back, not too strong but with a bit of strength, to help him breathe once again. However, Sakura decides to help him and using her strength, she hits Makoto's back so hard his face met the table.

Suppose this was his bad luck of the week.

Nothing to be surprised about since he was waiting for his bad luck to make its appearance out of nowhere.

"Sorry Makoto."

She apologizes once again.

"It's…alright…" he says as catches his breath, but it was not something surprising, especially when it came from her.

Sonia Nevermind.

A noble vampire who has inherited a full vampire blood. As well as the head of the Nevermind family who are the sixth head of the Twelves Guardians.

"I'm just here to give you this."

There it was, his daily blood, or food. Today was the day for him to take his supplies since he actually began to feel a bit dizzy and his throat start craving for flesh blood.

"Thank you, Sonia."

"You're welcome-….Wait could it be that you are the human girl!"

"Whoa, I never seem a human this close, fascinating. Whoa, she looks exactly like us." Typical Sonia, always being fascinated by everything, but that's how she is.

Kyouko didn't know what was going on? No matter how she places her sight on the blonde student, she always loses sight of her in the next moment. Her speed was incredibly fast, no, it was much faster, so fast that just she couldn't keep an eye on her.

"Anyway, I have to go, so see you later."

Then she left. Leaving the four students to remain silent. It was Kyouko who broke the silence with her question.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

"For someone like her, to come and visit without reason is strange."

"No, I don't think so Kirigiri-san, that's just how Sonia is."

"It is also unusual for a princess to come visit without her butler, after all, she is part of the Twelve Guardians. For a person like her, her actions are always tied closely with reason. So Naegi-kun, I want to know what your relationship with her is. It seems both of you are rather close."

Naegi wasn't surprised about Kirigiri knowing Sonia's identity; it should be pretty obvious that hunters know about her. The Twelve Guardians: a group of exorcists mixed with monster who have been helping the monster race for the past two centuries.

They have been controlling the monster race and even negotiated with the humans to set up a law for monsters. That's right. The group that made the government create that law was the Twelve Guardians.

The members of the Twelve Guardians each belonged to a house. After the exorcists decide to make a peaceful contact with humans and monsters, the Twelve Houses were created. The Houses would guardian the monsters from humans, which were mostly the first houses of the new generation of hunters; as the monsters do the same for the humans who look after them. The head of the Twelve Houses were known as the Twelve Guardians.

That's how the names came about.

So how did Naegi Makoto gets to know Sonia Nevermind? An average person like him have no chance to meet a goddess like her. He was a common mongrel, who was lucky to survive, turning himself into a half-vampire.

Yeah, a common mongrel, that's how they used to call him. But that was going off topic. The main point, is what his relationship with Sonia was.

 _"Let's get along Makoto! I really want to know you better!"_

It was so obvious what kind of relationship they had; he didn't have to think twice to respond to that question.

"She is a friend that I put my trust on. After all, I owe her a lot. If it weren't for her I wouldn't even be here. You could also say that she is an important person that I want to protect." He answered with a pink light blush coming to his cheeks as he scratches the back of his head.

"I see so you two are rather close. Now let's go." There she turned as the sharp clicks her heeled boots make were the only thing between them as they walk towards Fujisaki's room.

Did he actually say something wrong? He just described the relationship between Sonia, that's all. Was there something wrong in the way he described? After all, he was just being honest.

Could it be that she is jealous? Impossible, she couldn't be, after all, Kirigiri isn't the type of person who would become jealous. Imagining her being jealous was out of character for her. Though she would rather cute if she is able t…..wait what was he thinking!

There is no time for this!

Luckily once he snapped out of his thoughts, they arrived at Fujisaki's room, who just arrived at her own room.

The only person who spoke was Kirigiri, asking for information about everything related to the picture that Naegi recently brought to her to use as clues.

"I see then. Tomorrow. Would it be alright if I give you the information tomorrow, Kirigiri-san?" she nods.

"Then, it will be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you for your co-operation Fujisaki-san. Either me or Naegi-kun will meet you at the cafeteria in the morning to pick it up." she said as she turned away and starting to walk towards the door.

"Ah, thanks for everything Fujisaki-san and Goodnight!" Naegi says towards his friend who decide to help them out.

"It was nothing. You can count on me anytime. After all, we're friends."

"Yep, of course."

"Anyway, you should go with Kirigiri-san before she leaves you." The brunette said his goodbyes once again and his legs moved much faster to catch up to her.

"You know we already arrived at my room, so you can just go back to your dorm." She told him.

"Ah, sorry I didn't realize you were going to your dorm, I thought you were going to do something else."

"You know, you don't have to follow me all the time. You can spend your time doing something much more entertaining than this."

"But spending time with Kirigiri-san is fun," she jumped. The honest reply that she got from him came to her as a bit of a shock.

Was this fun? Because in her opinion, this wasn't fun in any way. It was just work. But for him, spending time with her was rather 'fun'. That was something she didn't expect to hear from anyone, but it came from the brunette's mouth.

She wanted to ask how this was fun? But asking any further would end up with the brunette spreading more gibberish, so she decided to say her goodbyes.

"Then see you tomorrow Kirigiri-san, Goodnight!" There another bright smile. This time, Kyouko made sure to avoid eye contact with him.

Since that smile made her feel warm.

* * *

12: 00 am

The report has already been written on her laptop, containing every tiny detail, something she always does. This was the 200th report. In every report, information on the latest victim and the most prime suspect were written. The only difference in her latest report was the name of the culprit.

As well as the weapon used to murder, and the known details of the culprit.

She spends only a small portion is her time writing her reports. Most of her time was spent maintaining her weapons.

Most of the weapons she possess were normal ones. She has few magic weapons since she will only be observing the academy. There is no need for a magical device, capable of killing high-ranked monsters, since all of the beings in the academy does not pose any danger to her.

Although she often uses magic devices, Kyouko prefers using normal weapons, which is effective against the monster race.

Normal bullets affects most of the monster race once they are defenceless. The downside is you only have one shot to finish them. If you miss, then it's game over.

Once she finishes her report, she lets out a sigh as she types the last word on her laptop. After saving the document, she closed it and placed it beside the bed that she was sitting down on.

She looks at the ceiling. It wasn't white anymore, so she was no longer in the infirmary, she was in her dorm.

She looks over at the clock on her night-stand.

It was 12:00 am.

Kyouko usually goes to sleep around this time every day and wakes up at 5:00 a.m. Due to her training every day, which was no longer needed at this academic. She would still wake up, and investigate the crime before class starts.

Right now she needs to rest. Other than her eyelid closing, she felt something else.

That unfamiliar feeling had come back once again, only this time it was a sharp feeling instead of a warm one.

 _"She is friend that I put my trust on, after all I can own her a lot if it wasn't for her. I won't be here. You could also say that she is an important person that I want to protect."_

Her mind recall the time Naegi described his relationship with Sonia Nevermind. At that time, there was a sharp feeling coursing through her body which she wasn't warm.

It seems like her emotions are in disarray because of him, Naegi Makoto. No matter how hard she tries to resist, the bright smile he gave her always made her feel warm inside, and those smiles seem to be directed at her.

Right now, she could admit to herself what was she thinking.

His smiles were rather cute and it really suits him…

She stopped herself. This isn't like her, getting flustered by his smiles wasn't something she would do, but yet she was learning new things about him.

With that in mind, Kyouko closes her eyes, blaming all this on puberty as she falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 - Day Out turn to the worse_**

* * *

"So you don't have to worry about her, she is fine."

"But….at least she should have a checkup!"

Naegi let out a deep sigh of frustration. When was she going to give up? He knew that she was always like that. He was seated at the edge of the bed. It was eight in the morning, not too late nor too early for breakfast. His location was the same place that he had been for the past four days - the infirmary.

He came to check on Kirigiri every morning before breakfast, during breaktime, lunchtime and after school. Makoto used to visit only twice a week when Kirigiri had yet to be enrolled to the Academy.

The reason for that was to visit his childhood friend.

"After all, she is my patient….and it's my job to take care of everyone."

"Of course it is. However don't work yourself too hard Mikan-san. I don't want you to exhaust yourself, alright? Your health is also important."

"M..M..Me, important...n-no way,"

"Yes, you are. Without you, who is going to look after me and everyone who needs you. You must at least stay healthy so as to help more patients." He put his hand on her lowered head and slowly stroked her glossy dark purple hair.

"So don't think yourself as useless. To me, you are important." Naegi words contained only the truth. This always seems to work with Mikan whenever she thinks she is useless.

Mikan Tsumiki, his childhood friend. Granted the title of the Ultimate Nurse, she seems to resemble a normal human on first glance. The only difference were her ears. The ears were more pointed than the ears of humans.

Elves, the only race among the monster race with pointed ears.

"I..I..see."

That is the only thing that came from her mouth. Her hair covered her eyes, hiding a blush. Naegi's words was always enough to make her blush.

"Well then, I have to go. Sorry that I can't stay for a bit longer." Naegi apologizes. 10 minutes has already passed and it seemed like an instant to the two of them.

"It's alright Naegi-kun."

"Next time, I try stay for a bit longer. See you later, Mikan-san. Take care of yourself and try not to trip." Naegi said, waving his hand as he walks out of the room.

Mikan stared at the empty doorway. She slowly moved her hand upwards towards the left part of her chest, right above her heart. Her heart was beating fast. It was common knowledge that the natural side effect when people are nervous is an increase in heart rate, but she wasn't nervous. This happens every time she hears his words. It made her warm, and it keeps spreading throughout her entire body. Eventually, a blush would form on her face.

What were these symptoms of?

"I must give myself a check to ensure that everything is fine with my body..."

* * *

Kyouko arrived sooner than she expected. One by one, students have began to gather in the cafeteria. As every minute passes more students would arrive, some would even be in groups.

This is the trend of how students would arrive daily.

At the present moment, her utmost priority is to meet up with Fujisaki, her classmate that holds the information she needs for her investigation.

The information that she expects from her classmate contains the would-be location of the next crime scene, unless she stops it from happening.

However, looking for her within the cafeteria is going to take some time, as her height was a major issue - being the smallest person makes it difficult to find out where she is when the cafeteria just keeps getting increasingly crowded. But all she needs is to find is the ahoge of the boy.

Talking about the boy with a ahoge, her eyes sighted him not far from where she was standing and thankfully, with Fujisaki who was seated on top of his head. They were with two other companions: Celestia and Togami, the Gods.

Celestia and Togami.

These two are always seen together and were bestowed upon by most of the students in the Academy the name of 'The Gods'. It was pretty obvious why these two were given such a nickname. Even if Celestia was half-God by birth, her actions and the language in which she converses with was sufficient for all the other students to acknowledge her a God.

Nevertheless, most of the monsters students were still wary, if not afraid of them, since a God is considered powerful, even if they have yet to fully mature in terms of power as one. This results in few interference in their daily life as high school students.

It was common to see students like Celestia or Togami been left out or alone, but witnessing the scene before her, it was strange to see them talking so casually.

Just watching them is strange. They who tend to isolate themselves, interacting so casually with Naegi, with Naegi leading the conversation himself. It isn't much of a surprise considering how he always started the conversation with her whenever he came to visit her.

Even though she didn't want to keep the conversation going, he just keeps pushing the point that you should enjoy yourself. She looks to see the two gods, hoping to see their reactions, only to see a small smile hidden from the both of them.

Kyouko's eyes were slightly wider than usual. To see them smile, even if it was a small smile coming from the two of them, was something she did not expect them to be capable of doing. Although it was common knowledge that Naegi Makoto was the only person who could do this. His bright and optimistic personality, for peculiar reasons, always ends up bringing a smile on anyone's faces.

But that was a redundant piece of information to think about. The data that she is looking for is the reasons for her feeling warm whenever she was around him, and that smile that always appear on his face…..

No, she must stay focused, if these feelings come back again, it will impossible to concentrate on her work. Plus these emotions and feelings will only stand in her way. The walls that she has been building for so long cannot crumble now…

She can't let it happen. She absolutely can't.

She wasn't even close to her goal. All will have been futile if she did nothing about it. All her struggles. Isn't that why she cast away all of these unnecessary emotions and feelings? To inch closer to her goals, even if she had to lose herself in the process of doing so? Otherwise, she will die trying.

With that, she turned away, only the sharp footsteps of her boots being audible. If she had paid any attention to herself, she would have realized her fists were tightly clenched.

* * *

"Look what nice weather we have today. It's a perfect day to have a day off. Hey partner, why don't we just spend our time today having a blast. Like playing video games or we could read your book together."

"No, I don't think so."

Feeling warm wind sweep across his entire body, the exorcist, identified as Suzu, decided to relax and not do anything today. He had a refreshing look on his face, after finally finishing his whole 'duty' stuff. He was dressed in his casual suit - black, as always and he wasn't alone.

Beside him, was his partner or rather, his boss. But he prefers to label any person accompanying him on missions by his side as ' partner' since it is an easier way to call for them rather than by their name, which means revealing their identity, which most of them would like to be kept secret instead of exposed due to the dangers and problems it may bring about.

Both of them were on top of the leading company's building. Suzu gazed at the city under him.

"My. My. My. Looking at the expression of those people makes me sick. Nobody is scared, nobody is feeling any hunger for despair. This must be what is called 'peace' what a revolting sight to look at."

"Ah, those are exactly my thoughts whenever I look at you. Now you know how I feel about seeing your face." his 'partner' insulted him, with strong hints of sarcasm.

"Although...I am here now!"

Unfazed, Suzu spread his arms open and extended towards the heavens, before closing his eyes, feeling the gentle embrace of the wind.

"The Gods have sent me here to fulfil my duty. The duty which only a man can do, to bestow upon my poor children the love they deserve!"

Then, both of his arms fell to his side and he opened his eyes.

"My love with be spread around and all of my children will feel that true love once again! Our goodness will finally bring about the love that everyone deserve! Each minute they will be screamings of love, each time it happen new hope will be born! There will be no tomorrow!"

His partner remained silent and opted to just stare at city under him, with his right hand firmly gripped on his book.

"No tomorrow, that's hard to imagine."

* * *

"How can your dorm be so messy, every single time I look at it?"

"But that's my stuff."

"Then keep it organized if you don't want to hurt yourself."

"Hmm..."

Today was Saturday, the day that he comes to visit his 'older sister'. Though it's more like he came to check her dorm.

Between siblings, it is usually the older sibling who becomes the role models for their younger siblings. They play a major role for them, urging their younger siblings to follow in their footsteps, at least that's what Naegi thought of the roles of siblings.

Although in this case it wasn't like what he thought. Naegi himself has to take care of his older sister. Why is that? Shouldn't it be the other way around? This, however, surreal it may seem ( to Naegi at least ), is his reality.

Naegi let out a sigh as he looks around the dorm. It was full of unnecessary stuff, like garbage and some of her other stuff, like clothes etc. He pinched his nose and threw his head back, this routine was never going to end and the thought of her older sister being more mature probably wasn't going to come true.

With that Naegi decide to take the major role of the 'elder brother' now, and just like what he always does, so he pretty much knew exactly what he was doing.

Sleeves rolled up, Naegi walked towards Chiaki, who was sitting down at the edge of the bed playing with her most beloved possession. Nantendo Game Girl Advance, where all of her high scores had been recorded from time to time. Knowing that Chiaki was paying all of her attention towards the small machine, Naegi snatched it from her hands, which earns himself a cry.

"Nii-sama, why?".

"Clean up your mess first."

"You will help me right, Nii-sama?" her line of sight seems to be reflecting light and some kind of floating stars, making it seem as though her eyes has literal stars within them.

"Yeah of course."

Even after seeing these kind of expressions for the past 4-5 years, it was still hard for Naegi to guess or to think about what were the true meanings behind them, even though those facial expressions were rather simple to guess.

Nevertheless Naegi was glad that his older sister was taking part in the cleaning. Should this have been the past, Nanami would have just try to get back her game back and continue with it. Of course Naegi once again would just keep trying to get her to give up - which obviously didn't work.

The cleaning routine was, in fact, what Naegi always do ever since he arrived at the Academy, due to her sister's issues of her environment. The day he found out that she was the class president of her class, he was truly happy knowing that she was finally able to take care of herself. This thought was immediately tossed out of the window the moment he saw the state of her dormitory.

He just couldn't leave her alone, could he?

"Nii-sama, today is our day so where should we go?" Nanami said cheerful as she placed her collections of games back onto her bookshelf - either way the bookshelf has great uses even it wasn't for books.

"You know, we can go to the new gamer centre and play the brand new games that they have. But of course Nii-sama has to try his hardest if he wants to beat me." Nanami bubbled in excitement, thinking of the new gamer centre that just opened up a few days ago.

She had wanted to play the brand new games that was promised on the posters. saying that it was a new way to entertain a people's mind. Naegi remained in silence. No wonder she had decided to help out. Today was Saturday which meant that it was their day out.

As siblings, Naegi and Chiaki would always go out on new adventures to find new games so as to entertain themselves and free their minds from work and have fun.

This was like a routine or mostly like a tradition for the both of them to go outside and have a few laughs.

For the first time, this day was going to be different, with Naegi himself being the one to blame. He already had plans for today. He and Kirigiri were going to investigate the location where Suzu had been sighted 24 hours ago. Due to the enthusiasm of finally being able to spend time with Kirigiri, he has forgotten about this routine with his sister.

He was truly an idiot. However, should he refuse to go with Kirigiri, it would ruin his chance of finally getting to know her better, the only chance that he had acquired from all that hard work couldn't be put to waste now.

"After that we could go to the cafe…..Nii-sama, why are you so silent? Is something wrong?" she had noticed his silence, but what was he suppose to do next? Tell her the truth, be honest with her, lying will only make it worse.

"Nanami, sorry but today I have other plans already." he began.

"I should have told you earlier, but I kind of forgot, stupid me…." Right now he was looking down, allowing her to see his face. Was it cowardly for not talking face to face?

"I see, so Nii-sama had plans."

"Yeah…"

With that Naegi turned his body, making her view the back of his body, and proceeded to walk towards the door, only to stop midway once he heard her voice.

"It's alright, it can wait. After all, we can just go next week, so it's okay Nii-sama. Would you mind if I ask you what your plans are?"

"I am going with a friend to help them out, that's all." Naegi told her what he was doing but not the person he was doing it with, making her suspicious of who his brother decided to help. Could it be the Ultimate Baseball Star, the boy who always around Naegi and the small fairy girl?

"Also I might need to bring along Twilight."

"Nii-sama!"

Again, an unexpected event occurred.

Two small arms stretched from behind, embracing Naegi tightly. He could feel something soft and warm on his back, along with a faint whisper.

"Nii-sama...I can't allow you to go."

Of course, that voice came from Nanami, who was always supportive of him until this moment. It was only natural that she would go against the ideas he had when it's related to the complex subjects.

"You promised…...you promised that you would never use it. You can't break your promises Nii-sama, stick to your promises."

Those words sparked Naegi's desperation. The situation was something in which he, Naegi Makoto would have only a slight chance of getting the response he wants. The gears in his mind were turning faster than ever while he was still frozen in place by the hug.

But he managed to push words out of his mouth.

"Also, as I've told you before, I will only use Twilight when it is needed, that was included in my promise."

At that moment Naegi slowly turned his body and his eyes met hers. Her arms were still wrapped around him, his desperation still running through his mind. It was only in situations like these that she takes on the role of the 'Elder Sister'.

"Don't worry about me, Chiaki. I am not who I was before. I can control Twilight so it's not really a big deal. Though there is a chance that I might not even have to use it at all, so don't worry too much."

"Nii-sama.."

"So please don't think too pessimistically. Instead, think positive. It's not like I'm going away or anything. I'm only bringing it out for today that's all. Don't worry about me so much." Hoping to comfort Nanami, he pats her smooth hair like he always does.

"I would go to Sonia's place, since she does seem to enjoy playing video games. So you don't have to worry about me too much as well, Nii-sama." Naegi lips curved into a small smile. It looks like everything was alright.

"I see. Try to sleep earlier and don't go past bedtime playing games, or I will make you stop playing them."

"Ehh...Nii-sama is cruel."

"Anyway I will be late, so see you."

"Bye Bye Nii-sama and Good luck on your date."

There Nanami saw her brother's reaction which was probably the slowest as compared to his previous reactions.

"I.I..It's not a date!" he shouts with his face pure crimson as his ahoge was pointing upwards, straight, like an antenna.

* * *

1: 45 p.m

That was the specific time that she wanted things to start, Kyouko was a woman who had gradually grown with characteristics of being organised. The location between the Academy and her position was only 20 minutes.

So how can he be late? Okay maybe she was exaggerating. She checks the time once again. Every second counts. Even when telling him not to be late, he just has to be.

The data that she had gained from her classmate was one of the biggest lead she has ever acquired from anyone. But that was nothing to make a big deal of. This was pretty much expected from students who holds the title of the 'Ultimate'.

As she think about such things, time will be wasted. As ever second passes, the minutes will become shorter and shorter, and eventually, time would have ran out. She could wait, but it will be wasting her time if she does it.

"Kirigiri-san!"

A high pitch voice ran through her ears, breaking her out of her reverie. She turned to see the one who had called out for her, which she knew who it was.

There he was. Naegi ran as quickly he could towards her. He already seems to be out of breath. In his mind, Naegi never thought that he will be late. He knew that he only had 20 minutes left. He took the bus, which would take him about ten minutes to reach his destination and he would still have time to spare. However, his bad luck decides to make its appearance.

"Naegi-kun."

"Sorry Kirigiri-san for making you wait," he apologizes as he bow his head to express his sincerity.

"Could you tell me the reason why you are two minutes late?." she asks.

"I kind of tripped on the way here, resulting in me missing the bus…"

Kirigiri sighed. She wasn't even surprised about it, since he is the Ultimate Lucky Student. Having luck makes up his talent. His luck wasn't as fascinating as most would think, since bad luck happens more often on him that good luck.

"I understand since you can't control your luck. I will let it pass."

"I'm really sorry, I will remember to try to come earlier next time." Mentally, he reminded himself of this. He is aware of Kirigiri's obsession with time. To her, every second counts. They would have found important information should be have come punctually, or even earlier.

"It's alright. Did you bring the notes on the locations of possible crime scenes?" he nods.

Naegi takes out a rectangle notepad from his pocket and flips open the front cover of it, revealing a white sheet of paper with three short sentences written in black ink.

 _Witchcraft store_

 _Library_

 _Wards of Legions_

Kirigiri knew the locations of the first two places while Naegi only knew the second one. Neither of them knew the third place. They have never heard about it before, though Kirigiri has a hunch about what kind of place it might be.

With that both of them head towards the first location written on the paper. A witchcraft store. A store that will most definitely not be found in a place where humans live in. It tend to be seen in places where the monster race often reside in.

As a Hunter, Kirigiri knew that there was definitely one of such stores around here. She did do researches, so you could say that she knew every important place that each monster race visits in society.

Naegi wouldn't have any idea since he has never lived in this city or in this kind of area, he just moved here from who knows where about two months ago, when he started high school. Now that she thinks about it, his hometown was never revealed. She would have found out about, since she did background checks on her classmates. She had never managed to find out much about Naegi's past. Though she won't pry. She wouldn't like it either if someone dig deep into her private life.

Since she is a Hunter, Naegi decides to trust her to lead the way to where they are going. She is a Hunter, so she must have known lots of places and have experience in said places. Hunters need to memorize, research and plan out routes for the new locations which they are assigned to. They might even be required to memorize all the street layout of an entire country that they are dispatched to. This is one of the skills a Hunter must possess so as to adapt to new environments fast. Failure to do so would result in tragic consequences.

Kirigiri became a Hunter at a very small age. At the age of 10-11, she was already capable of imprinting a large amount of information into her mind within a blink of an eye, something that requires even professionals at least a few years to master. She only need to be told once or only have look once at any type of data she was given and it will be instantaneously imprinted into her mind.

They kept walking before turning left into an alleyway. Pedestrians can no longer be seen there wasn't anyone in the alleyway. They continue walking before reaching their destination. It was situated between two old terraced houses built many years ago, and it looked cold and uninviting. It was like a carnivorous moth just waiting to devour anyone who dared set foot into it. Naegi was having the chills, while Kirigiri was unfazed. She continued walking towards the house.

The only problem they faced was the dungeon-like wall in front of them, obstructing their path.

"Kirigiri-san do you think this is the right path? You know.."

"Just watch."

He did was he was told, but frowned. What was she going to do. Nothing would change if they keep staring at the wall. Kirigiri kept walking towards the wall and stopped just before it. Placing her gloved hand on the brick wall, a maelstrom of energy starts whirling around her hand. She had clearly used some kind of spell. Naegi was able to discern, eventually, that the wall that he saw earlier was an illusion.

In the blink of an eye, the wall was replaced by a black metal gate. This was a typical dispel magic, commonly used to remove illusions or curses. For example, since an illusion is cast to ensure that it's original image would not be seen, or to make people see something else, light would be distorted when hitting a field of magic cast around the object, allowing its observers to see something else other than that object. Dispel would be used to forcibly disperse that field of magic, allowing the original object to be once again seen by everyone. Dispel is a form of anti-magic, which are generally a field of magic that disrupts the flow of magic within spells.

With that, Kirigiri pushed open the door, revealing the insides of the store.

The store wasn't a normal. There were a variety of artifacts, objects and items that can be considered inhumane, and even things that Naegi prefer to not describe. Since he could barely make sense of what it's used for.

"Be careful, try not to touch anything, these things could be dangerous." Kirigiri gave Naegi a friendly warning, who understood once he saw a petite bird in a cage eat the other bird within the cage.

"Welcome to my shop. What is it that you might need from me?"

Behind the counter, judging by his psychique, suggests that the person was a man. Though the voice doesn't match up to his appearance. The owner possesses an exotic yet handsome face, but it couldn't be seen unless you are near the man, since he was wearing a dark hooded poncho that covered him down to his knees. If you look closer from where Naegi was standing, hair that popped out showed that it was black and wavy.

"I would like to know what kind of things you sell in this place?"

"I sell any kind of things that you're looking for, after all you came to me, so there is something you seek from my store."

"Then would you mind telling me if this man came to your shop?" A full picture of the exorcist, Suzu was placed on the surface of the counter.

"Sorry, but the rules of the shop requires me not to disclose the identity of my clients." Just in this sentence, he had indirectly admitted that Suzu was one of his clients, so there was no longer any need to be interrogated, only to make him elaborate more.

"This isn't disclosing. All I want to know is the information of the items he bought, I'm not asking you to tell me his location, am I?" she retorted with a contradiction. This time the owner maintain silent for a moment.

Did she get him? The answer was yes.

"You're correct, then these are the items he bought, no particular higher level stone or anything, they are just lower level." he said plainly as he gave Kirigiri the list of items purchased by Suzu.

It was exactly as the owner said, the marketing of Suzu was based only in low level items. Weird. Why would a higher ranked exorcist want this? But it was better than nothing, so there was nothing to complain about it.

"So what about you sir, what have you come to my aid?" There, the attention was turned towards Naegi, who was behind Kirigiri the whole time, watching.

"He is with me, so he is seeking the same business as I,"

"I understand, then I will leave." Before he left the counter, he stepped closer to Naegi. He stared down at him as he spoke softly towards his ear.

"Sir, I must say you have a quite unique spirit on yourself, try not to lose that."

"Eh?" Naegi went stiff as he heard the voice going through his ears. His sentences didn't quite make sense on their own. What did he mean 'try not to lose that', as well refer it as 'spirit'? Could it be that he was able see spirits around him? If so, that might explain the bad luck that he always has.

But that wasn't it? Then what was it? Before Naegi could think deeper, he was snapped back to reality by the words coming from her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all, I was just hoping that you would come back again." The owner seems to know that continuing the conversation will only cause more trouble for the young client before him. He waved goodbye as the young clients walk off, away from his shop.

Naegi followed Kirigiri out of the shop. Crossing out the first location located on the list, they decided to head towards the next place.

The library. It looks like a normal one. Naegi relaxed. There is no longer need to worry. All you have to do is to remain silent and look for the different categories of books, something so simple that any person could do.

Well, eventually, they were able to obtain the materials that Suzu has borrowed from the Library, even though it took a little persuasion from Kirigiri. Striking out the second option on the paper, they looked at the last place which Suzu went.

Wards of Legions.

They had no idea of what this place is. Kirigiri merely has a hunch of what kind of a place this is. They continued walking before a sound interrupted their journey. Kirigiri's face was beet red, for some reason. Putting the pieces together, it wasn't long before Naegi realise what was the source of that sound.

It was the growl of Kirigiri's stomach, signaling to her that she requires food. There, Kirigiri hid her face, as if she was averting her gaze. Not wanting for the brunette boy to know where the noise came from even though it was too late to do so.

"Hey, Kirigiri-san come with me." he says knowing in mind their newest location will be.

"There is no time to be waste, so please excuse that sound from earlier." she tries to excuse herself but Naegi knew that it won't work on him.

"Come on Kirigiri-san, you cannot deny that you're actually hungry." he slightly teased her, knowing that she cannot deny his answer since it was the truth after all.

"So what is nothing to make a big deal about it, the quicker we finish, the sooner we can go."

"It is, you're hungry so we are going to found a place to eat, after all with an empty stomach you can't do your job properly."

"You are not going to stop are you?"

"Nope,"

"Then I will give you five minutes to look for a place."

With that in mind, Naegi just has to rethink again to the newest location that his mind recalled by seeing the streets, and that is all it took for Naegi to find a cafe in less that five minutes which impressed Kirigiri, to find a place like this in less that five minutes.

As elegant classical music was circulated around the the dining room, the place that Naegi himself was able to find was a cafe, the cafe was rathen for upper classes mostly for women, the ones who take a break from their shopping and discuss the latest new things that have been happening on the news.

For some reasons it felt odd for Kirigiri to be in this kind of location, since she has never time to spend in this kind of cafe. As for Naegi, he seems to know what was he was doing like he has already been here.

As the waiter emerged from his side to present with cool glass of water and a warm hand towel, along with his meal that was kind of a certain meal for upper classes.

He ordered the same dish for her, since she didn't know what to choose from the menu, Naegi decided for her, it wasn't like she was still a kid, she could make her own decisions. But still, she allowed him to kind of surprise her.

Which was weird, for her. She would rather chosen herself.

Anyway, both of them began to eat their food. At first it was again weird, to see a half-vampire eating human food, not many half-vampires eat human food, for the reasons that food was sort of a useless element, that's what they describe in the reports. Their bodies could contain vitamins but only with a small amount since they refuse to drink human blood, so their bodies don't function as much it did once they were humans.

But Naegi was different from any half-vampire she has ever encountered before, he was different everywhere she sees him. in the cafeteria, he eats like a normal person, he sleeps like one as well. Plus she already knew that the blood he drunk was artificial, because he told her about it in those four days.

But besides all that, he was different from others, she wonders why?

"This sure was delicious as ever," Naegi commented on the dish; no matter how long he had eaten it, it was delicious as ever.

"Which means this is not your first time coming here,"

"Ah, you got me." she was right at the beginning, since Naegi's presence in the cafe made the environment feel warmer as the waiters seems to enjoy their conversation with him.

"I come most of my time with Nanami here, after we finished playing games in the arcade area, we come here to eat." This was the nearest place from the arcade, even so, it was expensive, but Naegi could still pay off the bill.

"Anyway, how about you Kirigiri-san? What do you do in your free time?"

"I don't do anything for entertainment, it would be a waste of my time, so I prefer to keep going through my investigation."

"Wow, so Kirigiri-san does work really hard, but you know, sometimes having fun can be really beneficial." While Naegi spoke, Kirigiri wiped her hands with the scented towel, she let out a sigh and said:

"Even so, for me entertaiment myself will be only a distraction, so there is no reason to gain distractions where you can benefit from the free time to keep going forward."

Before Naegi spoke, the waiter came, but not for the bill, for another reason.

"I am sorry to interrupt your meal, but there is something that one of our clients has specifically given to you"

Then, the waiter from behind his back popped out a cake, it was not as big a birthday cake, but was compared by one since it was still a round cake that has not been cut apart.

Beside it was a piping bag with a red sauce.

"Wait...what is this?" Naegi asked confused at what was currently happening.

"If the girlfriend uses this strawberry sauce to write words on the cake, with an 'Ah—n' way and feeds the boyfriend," The first one to react was Kirigiri, in which she choked on her drink.

"Ah! Kirigiri-san, are you alright?!"

"Ma'am!"

"I..I'm..alright." her mouth managed to speak those words, but the truth was that she wasn't, just what the hell was happening right now!

"Will you tell me who would send this kind of stuff." she asked, bringing herself back to her usual stoic personality.

"Ah, then it will be everyone, ma'am." there he stretched his left arm to show everyone around the cafe who were all women with smiling facies, and some of them waved at them. As Naegi understood what was going on by seeing their faces, it was so obvious.

"Wait! You all have it wrong! We are not a couple!" he stood up from the chair in such a rush as he explain the issue.

"Eh!"

In sync, the women looked at Naegi.

"We are just classmates, that's all!" he repeated himself to them, so they were able to understand that all of this was just a misunderstanding.

"Then why are you blushing boy!?"

"Yeah!"

There, without knowing his face had betrayed even himself as it was flushed. "Crap." he told himself, what was this happening now?!

"Kirigiri-san, let's go!"

"I am so sorry but you cannot leave until the clients get what they are looking for." the waiter stopped Naegi by blocking all exits next to the waiters, who seem to be enjoying this scene.

There, the only solution was to do it, but it will embarrass them, as all their attentions when towards both of them, this never happens to him when he went with Nanami, but why does it happen when he went with Kirigiri?

"The only solution is to do it, if we want our freedom." It seems, to Naegi, that Kirigiri took this normally, since her stoic expression remained on her face.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. So do you want to start?" Naegi pointed out what they were supposed to do, as Naegi knew that this would be impossible.

"The girlfriend must write down her feelings towards the boyfriend." the waiter's eyes sparkled.

"I see."

There Kirigiri didn't know what to write, she wasn't trained to do such an event, but the only thing was to do this if they wanted to go. Just thinking about it makes her head hurt, but what could she write?

With that, as quickly as she could, she wrote the words 'open-book' on the cake.

"Now is feeding the boyfriend!" mostly all the women on the dining room squealed in excitement to finally begin the real event in front of their eyes.

"Wait, Kirigiri-san, I think I should do this part, you've already done too much." Naegi knew that she already finished most of the bigger part, so he should at least so finish the rest, like a gentleman.

Kirigiri couldn't counterattack because the spoon already left her hand, as it was already in Naegi's hand. Who already picked a piece of the cake and brought it over to Kirigiri's mouth in order to feed her.

Before he could warned Kirigiri to open her mouth, Kirigiri already took a bite from the spoon. There he couldn't believe that they actually done it.

There he heard a cheerful voices coming from the clients with excitement on their faces and voice. Keeping congratulating the two pair.

But Naegi it was first time that he saw a petite blush on her cheeks, as her lips little bit curve into a small smile, even so just seeing any types of smile from her made him feel a warm inside his heart.

As Kirigiri couldn't even explain what just happened, her body just move on her own. Even if it did sound ridiculous it was the true. However another reaction happen, her heart, she felt a her own heart skip a bit as well a bloom spreading around of warmness, at that moment a selfiness request she wanted to feel more of this feeling. Even though later on, this feeling would sooner vanish from her body, knowing that it would only raiment for a short period of time.

Seeing her act like this has made Naegi wanting to see more of Kirigiri's true side, he wanted to see her smiles more often.

But that would sooner fade away once the ground burst around them with a shake similar to an earthquake. But for Kirigiri it gave her the perfect sight on her seat that was beside a window the perfect view that it was another explosion.

"Kirigiri-san wait! Where are you going?!" shouted Naegi.

He was behind Kirigiri. She had dashed towards the exit, towards where the explosion was currently taking place. Citizens began to scream, and running away from it.

"I have to do this. If not, I wouldn't be able to reach my goal…" Naegi's eyes were wide open, as he heard her answer, going towards there would be a suicide. There was no way he would allow it, now that he was getting closer to her.

"Kirigiri-san you…" he could finish as people began to crowded as they began to run down towards his direction, as each time he was being pushed down. As he stretched his arm towards her, he couldn't reach her.

The more he tried, the more further away she was.

"Kirigiri-san!" his voice sound like a roar echoed from the back of the group of people.

Even though she could still heard him, she thought this was the for the best, a person like him doesn't deserve to friendly with a person like her. They were direct opposites of each other. So the time she spend with him was something she didn't know how to describe in words but the only thing she could describe the feeling that she has experience from him was warm, a feeling that she has never felt before the tragedy.

Before her world turned into pieces.

But now she would reach her goal even it means to threw her humanity.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be the last one for the first arc, as well in the next chapter, there will be an extra bonus for all the readers who have been so far supporting this story.**_


	8. chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 - The strength of Trust._**

The explosion was kept to minimum, which cause little collateral damage. It didn't draw much attention from the civilians. It would seem that the plan had failed. Though this was what Suzu had anticipated all along from the start.

Despair would spread and would cause the death of even more people.

This is the kind of man he is. A man who would only be satisfied to fulfil whatever was on his queen or his mind.

Despair he must fulfil.

Despair that he was order to fulfil.

Despair that brought even himself to the depths of hell.

That was the only thing that was kept in his small mind, the idea of despair.

How did he come into contact with despair was not known, he didn't even know himself why he must bring despair to the world. Maybe it was because he saw hell once.

The hell he once saw, a hell that he could never forget even in his dreams or nightmares. The pictures of that hell were firmly engraved into his eyes, every time he closes his eyes, scenes of that day would surface.

Comparing to what the situation was now, this was no hell, no feeling of being in danger or threatened or anything. It was ridiculous how these people were running away from something that can't compare itself to despair.

They really need to be taught a lesson, but there was no need to worry since he's here to teach these humans the real meaning of despair.

Such lucky humans, since today the one who would help him will be his son.

"Rise up from the deeps of hell, my son, as I've summoned you!Do your best, so-called greatest Undead King. Your greatest target lies at the Hope's Peak Academy, a taboo place where monsters are being held."

An explosion sounded coupled together with more screams coming from the street.

* * *

Naegi never thought that he might has to uses his Vampiric abilities. This wasn't even a choice. His classmates were going to be in danger if he didn't hurry.

Downtown, from the main street, Naegi had seen numerous explosions along with smoke rising right after it as the ground vibrated slightly.

The sound of an alarm starts to ring in his ears. He had never heard this alarm before, since he wasn't in this town long enough. According to what he heard, the alarm was installed ten years ago, after the great war between humans and monsters. However he recalled lately the other meaning of the alarm. It also serves as an emergency signal for hunters as well the entire academy.

There weren't many people who had heard this alarm before.

The last time this alarm sounded in public was 10 years ago.

There were screams and explosions sounding beyond the distance as he get closer, and the number increased at an eerily fast pace.

With what was happening before his eyes, he begin to understand the situation - The exorcist, Suzu is back.

Which means that right now what was currently happening in front of his eyes:

"It's terrorism."

Terrorism. As part of the laws, hunters are able to arrest humans or monsters who take part in this activity or support it. It was one of the primary rules that every generation of hunters must keep an eye out for participating in this.

That's why Kirigiri dashed out, leaving Naegi alone, towards direction of the Academy. Her vision was clear on her path as her ears picked up the screams that resounded all over the city. Knowing the enemy was easy for Kirigiri, she knew that this work must have been executed by Suzu.

The only person who could do such a thing, would be him.

By how bad everything was, she knew that she must take the risk in order to stop him. If she doesn't, another catastrophe would be created in human history.

Kyouko sensed danger. She reacted instinctively, running her head toward the source of the attack. Eyes wide open.

Something in the sky.

She spotted a beam of red light. It was hurtling through the sky on a collision course straight toward them. Kyouko tensed, prepared to dodge.

She looks around to see that the residents in this area were hidden from the shelter, since the shelters were used for people to temporary hide away from the terror outside.

"Please run away! There-"

Her warning couldn't reach anyone as the light made impact. It passed right before her eyes and crashed into a small building that was used as a shelter. The residents were tossed through the air, nevertheless the explosion was at large as beams kept coming.

A score of fiery bursts rained down upon the street, incinerating anything that was in it's way. The ground shook and a deafening roar filled the air.

For a moment, all was silent.

Immediately after the silence faltered…..

Screams filled the air. Kyouko could hear people crying in pain. Their voices shook with fear.

However there was no time for crying, someone was attacking. Even though people are dying, Kirigiri couldn't show sympathy. Not now, because she knew that more people would die as the city would eventually become a war zone.

People would die, or get killed naturally. This is how the cycle of life works. She cannot stop even if she screams or cries as loud as her throat allows her to. People would eventually die if she did that.

It was pointless, but the most pointless is that you cannot do anything about it, that's what angers her the most.

The fact that you can't do anything.

"..."

She scanned the surroundings. The explosions from the surprise attack bombing had created smokescreens, as smoke was the only thing in her vision.

Kyouko could hear screams. Beyond the smoke, the screams of people surrounded her on all sides, making it hard to figure out which direction she must take to the academy.

Just then the screams turned into just one, but it was a really loud one, and it was a few words that describe the entire situation.

"He's here!"

As the minor sentence was over, Kyouko's field of vision became clear enough to see the one that caused so much chaos and horror in everyone's eyes.

* * *

"The target is classified as a Type SS-class, as well a Hero summoning."

"Is there anything that I need to know, Fujisaki-san."

"Hmm, that you should come back to the dorms? But you're not coming back right, Naegi-kun?"

"You got that right. First I need to ensure that Kirigiri-san is safe,"

The person on the other end of the line was Fujisaki Chihiro, as he had called Naegi Makoto to inform him about the attack.

The situation has become dire, and the Academy has called for every student to return to their dorms except for some exclusive students, who are requested to report to the main building.

Those exceptions were higher-race monsters, monsters that one day might become a threat to the world. With them around, there might be a chance to resolve the situation.

"Wait...I'm picking up something…"

A buzzing sound, as if something was charging.

As I thought, the monster belongs to the Draugr race. You must be very careful Naegi-kun, these type of monsters wouldn't give up without a fight."

"Either way, that won't stop me."

"I got the feeling that it won't, but good luck, Naegi-kun. Please come back safely and also bring Kirigiri-san back safely."

"Got it."

Naegi hung up on the phone, and he looked forward. He now knows every bit of information about the enemy which is useful. If he wants to help Kirigiri-san, he must at least fight, which means using Twilight.

Does he really have a choice?

* * *

While holding a gun, Kyouko calmed her feelings as she prepared for battle. She pressed the gun against her forehead and closed her eyes.

As she waited for the enemy to stop walking, she jumped out from the shadows, holding her gun.

Once the target was in her sights, she fired a three shot burst consecutively. But the bullets were stopped with a swing from the Undead creature's giant sword.

Without any time to think, she jumped to the side. The giant sword pointed towards her, the creature swings it into the ground, only for the impact to create a huge crater in the ground.

That's how powerful the creature was. As expected for one who was called in by Hero Summoning.

Hero summoning. It was magic that was last used in the great war - 10 years ago. Even among witches this type of magic was considered taboo due to the sheer amount of sacrifices you need in order to for the rate of success of the summoning to be increased. Even more if you want to summon a Higher-Rank Hero.

Back in the old days, this type of magic was commonly used by the old generation hunters whenever they begin to hunt down monsters. In fact, every witch were taught to know the procedure of the spell, but none performs it anymore since the population has been decreasing rapidly.

However every summoning comes with a great price. For one to summon the High-Rank Heroes, the ones who were crowned as heroes and were commonly told of. In stories in the current modern world, they have to sacrifice more. This summoning magic requires sacrifices but the amount of sacrifice needed depends on the type of hero you want summoned.

During the great wars, tens thousand innocent lives were sacrificed not due to combat, but due to the summoning.

The hero that was summoned now belongs to the Draugr race: an undead creature from Norse mythology a subset of Germanic mythology.

There was more, it was the Draugr King.

There was not a lot about this king, but the only source of information Kyouko knew about was that this King wasn't deemed as a hero. This king only proclaims himself as a hero, but he actually isn't.

The Draugr race only exists either to guard their treasure or to torment those who had wronged them in life - their enemies.

Wait, there was more. She could remember even more, as her body moved to dodge another swing from him. He was denied by his own people to be called a hero, since he sacrificed half of his own men for half of his kingdom.

There was no reason for him to call himself King, only if the spell to summon him was done differently.

Since there are spells for summoning heroes, there would also be spells for summoning villains as well.

She could tell just by seeing the appearance of the Undead King: his body was dead and generally hideous to look at. Overall, he was ugly.

"Stop deflecting it." she murmured about how her bullets being deflected by the sword, but the king just keep knocking away the bullets, either with the sword or with the shield.

Was it her speed or accuracy at fault? Either one of those skills she possesses must be failing at the moment since her bullets have no effect on the Undead King.

Either way, if she wanted to achieve victory, it would be less than forty percent. The odds of victory doesn't look very nice.

But that didn't change her mind at all, she just continued to fire her bullets, in all directions as scattered sparks fill her vision while she was constantly moving.

A golden light appeared before her - a single unblockable strike, capable of annihilating everything in its way .

Her senses froze as her whole body began to be swallowed by the earth. Either way, there was no escape from what was going to happen, but if she did nothing she would become nothing more than a lump of flesh.

Kyouko took the first step before the Undead King did, and with the sword pressed against her gun, she effectively stopped the Undead King from swinging the blade downwards. A small flames could be seen in his eyes: he was furious, probably caused by the fact that he couldn't finish her off.

Kyouko pulled out her favorite guns from the thigh holsters. She aimed and fired. Her aim was the undead's head but since she wasn't on steady ground, it could be off. She was certain it would hit the head, but there was something she didn't know.

"Aaaaahh!"

The hit landed on the undead's right eyes, making the giant stagger backwards from the shot.

Immediately she twisted her body as she raised both of her guns and began to fire on just one spot. Due to how fast she was moving, the undead king was unable to dodge the shots as his whole body began to be pushed backwards.

"-Guhh!"

Eventually she ran out of ammo. That's when the King raised his sword trying to get rid of Kyouko. She backflipped away, dodging his sword skill.

This time the King chased after her, and thrusted his sword downwards. His speed began to increase, and eventually reached a level comparable to Kyouko's speed that she had previously displayed. Kyouko moved to the side, effectively dodging the relentless torrent of attacks…

"Ah!"

Though she was able to move away, perhaps because of fatigue or nervousness, her lower body was unable to move way in time. A cut was etched into her leg. Blood was flowing out of the cut profusely, as if they had been waiting for this moment to escape from the body. She collapsed onto the road, knocked back by the sheer strength in the blow.

 _Damn...not again.._

She cursed herself for getting injured. If one leg cannot function as well the other, it would cause her overall movements to be restricted, unlike any other part of her body, which could do without the other. This wasn't the exact situation she wanted to have happen to her. Whenever she tries to stand, it would just hurt and she would fall over in pain.

Heavy steps can be heard approaching where she was laying.

Those sounds got closer, and she could hear it clearly.

It was the King.

 _Move, Move!_

Perhaps Kyouko's demands for her body to move would work if she kept sending waves of command to her brain. She could see her other weapon beside her. It must be luck. Since only her legs were injured, she was able to her hands towards the gun. The King was now close. If she were to shoot till her ammo depletes, she could take him down at this distance.

Her fingers were slowly moving to grasp the familiar touch of the gun's grip.

The ground trembled with each step the King took. The King thrusted his sword into the ground, causing the tremor to pick up in intensity.

Due to the trembling, the gun slid away from Kyouko's touch. She moved her body forward to try and reach for the gun, but it turned and shattered into a million pieces. The King's thrust just now must have sent a strike towards her gun, pulverising it in that single strike, crippling her offense.

The King stood before her. She couldn't move, she was frozen in fear and shock, just like ice. She lost all of her strength once she saw the tip of the blade inches away from her neck.

Was she going to die here? In a place like this, without accomplishing anything? She stared directly at the King. Her whole body was no longer capable of movement and fear was the only thing in her mind.

She just froze out, as she began to lose control of her senses.

This was like the last time. She froze out and couldn't move even a muscle. She just lied down, waiting for her life to end.

This time, someone blocked the attack for her, not with a gun, not a sword nor a weapon at all. It was with her body. The girl's heart seemed to be beating even louder than before.

"A..h..ah.."

Her efforts were all in vain. No matter how strong she tries to be, she was unable to stop the feeling of fear now….

However….

"Kirigiri-san!"

She turned towards the source, only to see something unexpected in her sight of line. It was a figure, which overlapped with the moon, flying in the air.

A maelstrom of energy whirled around the figure's fist. Whatever spell or power he was using, the attack looked like it could deal serious damage. The figure wasn't holding back.

"Nggh!"

The King took the punch head-on. The figure punched him square in the chest. He wasn't even able to warn himself in time. He had tried to block with his shield, but wasn't able to.

If it was a human who received that punch, ribs would have been cracked into so many pieces that it would be almost impossible to fix with healing magic alone, and could toss someone into the air.

But for the King, he only staggered backwards and fell.

Her vision was blurry. She couldn't see properly. The figure rushed towards her and pulled her up to her feet. His hand were on her back and she was lifted into the figure's arms. At that moment Kyouko recovered her sight, only to see him.

"Naegi-kun."

He didn't respond. Kyouko could see the reason behind this. His usual smiling face was displaying a serious look.

Naegi knew that a punch won't stop the undead king. Chihiro clearly said that this type of monster won't go down without a fight. Perfect. Just what he needed the most.

Right there Naegi had an idea. Hide. Before the monster comes back for them, he must hide.

They arrived at a corner shop that has being abandoned recently due to the attacks on the area, making the area extremely dangerous for residents to stay.

He dropped Kirigiri onto the floor carefully as he sat down a few inches away from her as he began to breathe. He had been running all over the place today, and he was short of breath.

It was natural that not a single soul was in sight. The area has already been evacuated.

"Are you alright, Kirigiri-san? Is your injury-"

"It will heal by itself, so don't worry about it."

"But still it-"

she once again cut him off.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright, this cut will heal in a couple of seconds." she was right in just a few seconds the cut began to heal itself, this was due to the fact that that hunters possessed magic and that magic would sometimes consist of healing magic, useful in many situations.

"That's a relief, now we can go back with the others, you know they are worried about us."

"..."

"So we can take a small break and after we can go to an-"

"I'm not running away."

"Eh?"

"You can go without me, I need to stop him. I'm going to fight him."

Naegi's eyes widened upon hearing that Kirigiri-san wanted to keep fighting.

"You could've..."

Again she cut him off.

"It doesn't matter."

Before she tried to stand up, her arm was grabbed by Naegi, who was beside her.

"Let go of me... I've have to go..."

Kirigiri tried to shake off Naegi's hand again, but he grabbed her with even more strength.

"I can't, you almost got yourself killed, I can't let you go off and get yourself killed again, Kirigiri-san."

"You don't understand…I need to go. I won't repeat myself again, let go of me."

"I won't, I would not let you get yourself killed. Do you know how close you were to losing your life back there?"

"Why do you care?"

"Eh?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?!"

At this moment, all her emotions that were suppressed inside of Kyouko's ice heart suddenly exploded. There for the first time, Naegi saw something unexpected coming from the cold detective.

Her eyes reflected sadness, manifested into flowing liquid down to her face. Tears are dripping down her face. As she took his collar only to see more of that sadness reflecting on his pupils.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING...ABOUT ME, and….still you care...why?! WHY?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? THIS IS MY BATTLE,BUT WHY DO YOU KEEP INTERFERING?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO COME AND SAVE ME. I DIDN'T ASK TO BE SAVED!"

She shook away the right hand that was holding onto hers as she clenched her gloved hand into a fist only to slam it against Naegi chest. Once, twice…. she didn't count. She was pouring all her strength into her fists.

"JUST WHY?! WHY DO YOU KEEP COMING BACK...…." Her tears fell like rain, and she no longer have control over her deep emotions. As she lowered her head to prevent anyone from seeing her. Her head was pressed firmly against Naegi's chest.

Naegi wanted to say something, but it wasn't the right time to open his mouth. He could just let Kyouko let all of her pent-up emotions out.

It was unknown how long they maintained this position.

However the one who broke the silence was Naegi himself.

"If you want to talk about something, anything, I will listen. If you don't then it's alright, I won't force you Kirigiri-san." after saying that he consolingly caress her head.

Like what an adult would do to a child.

As for Kyouko, she felt weak; she would never allow herself to reveal her emotions, but deep down she wanted to let it out, she wanted to scream out the things that kept eating at her psyche.

Her mind was confused, it was different from how her mind stopped once she was attacked by the enemy; it was much more relaxing.

Unknowingly, she let out:

"Me and my family used to have a close bond that any other families, we were very close. "

She didn't know why, but her heart eagerly wanted to let it out.

"But the thing that kept my family steady was my mother. She was the one that made this family so warm and so full of happiness. She was the key to everything." Nevertheless Kirigiri could remember a day without her mother smiling, that smile brought happiness whatever she went.

She loved it, she loved every moment spent with her mother, as well her father, holding each other's hands, and talking about anything as long they were together.

As much as her mother hugged her, not to tightly, she could feel the warmth, and the feeling of been patted by her father on the head.

But every of joy always has limits, and those limits were too short.

"However, the day had to come to end, that was ten years ago, where the greatest tragedy happened, my mother was an hunter, the strongest hunter. Therefore she was called at the frontlines, she said she would come back...but...but..I was too worried that something must have happened, so I went to look for her."

"Because of that...I...I...I...I...I could only stand there watching my mother dying as she protect me."

Her eyes were dry but now they began to become watery as she begins to recalled long memories of her childhood life, where everything was perfect, where her mother was still alive.

"Because of that, the result of losing my mother was another sorrow member of the family: my father, the man that I needed the most, he abandoned me, when I needed him the most."

"At that moment, I met someone, someone who also have experience the same pain, at that time I was careless and let myself trust that person." Uncontrollable tears streamed down her eyes, this was enough but her heart say the opposite.

As memories started to over flashing her mind, memories that caused suffering for the young Kirigiri, something that she wished to never feel anymore.

"I was happy, I slowly thought that I could recover from the pain, but I knew it that it wouldn't last long, and I was right; i exchanged that happiness for pain, much more pain. That's why I declare my whole life to find the one that took away the precious person I care for, that's why I threw my humanity, everything that kept me human."

"But it's painful, it really is painful.."

Kyouko opened her eyes that couldn't seem to concentrate, and her arms continued to fail. Finally, she met the person who can hear her voice. Her arms were wrapped around the body which had warmth, only wanting to hug that person.

There he gently moved his arm that had grabbed her back, only to steady her, and allow her to be closer to the warmth that he was giving to her.

There his voice calmly and softly rang again.

"It's alright, you don't need to suffer no longer, Kirigiri-san. I will stay by your side, and I would never abandoned you and let you suffer."

There were some tears that ran down her face as she heard him saying those words. How long has she craved for someone so familiar to her to use such words? And these words came from no one else but him.

"Why?"

She blurted out this word, wondering why he would want to be beside a person like her, she had decided to throw out her humanity for her goals, everything for her goals.

"Because deep down, I don't think you have really thrown away your humanity Kirigiri-san. You're still a human who just went through a lot of suffering. That's why, you lock yourself away, pushing away anyone who got close to you. You're scared that the same thing that hurt you would come back to haunt you, but you don't need to anymore Kirigiri-san, because I'll be by your side."

His words seemed to calm her down, as Naegi could hear from her chest, her crazy heartbeat slowly died down to a regular one.

Each word Naegi said was honest. He did want to stay by her side and he wanted to protect her deep down, even after being told of her past and the experiences she has being through. His heart ached. How can a person like her suffer so much?

Even so, he felt her pain, not from her words, but from what he felt when he was around her. Deep emotions hidden behind like a wall, something that she must have built for the past years.

Those feelings were mixed together as one, and every time he felt it, he wanted to cry.

However, he wanted to argue that her father did care about her. If he didn't care, then both of them wouldn't be here, Kirigiri-san would have likely been dead, since her father had ordered Naegi to look after her, knowing that something like this would happen.

Although it would ruin the moment.

As Kyouko never thought that one of her classmates would make their words move her, could he really stay by her side? Or were these just words that he made up for the sake of comforting her? Whether it is or not, it seemed to work perfectly on her.

There, he didn't even hear a reply from her, he knew that she heard him clear, as he felt his body being hugged. Each time her head has being patted, her frozen heart began to melt with his warm feeling, the warmness finally reach deep down her ice heart.

"Your hand…."

"Is something wrong? ..."

"Is like mother's, warm and gentle…"

"I see, then maybe I should stop…"

"You can't." Her answer was rather short. As he made a flash a light smile, to see finally Kyouko being honest to herself. As he continuous to pat her head.

The reason why she wanted to his slender hand to patted her head was of the resemble of her mother, in fact, her father used to do this on rare occasions, but her mother used to do much more often.

She didn't want to stop, just wanted to finally embrace this rare feeling that arched her heart sooo many times.

"Kirigiri-san, I'll take care of the undead king." his voice this time was sturdier as she could imagine coming from him.

"You won't be able to hold him off." there she looks up from his chest, as some tears welling her eyes.

"Then, I should at least try, if not, everyone in the academy would be in danger. That's why, I have to do It." he says as he clear her tears with his thumb.

He was right, there was need to stop the undead king if not them everyone in the school would meet their doom.

So she must act.

The time that they have being inside the shop was about fifteen minutes.

15 minutes, that was the maximum amount of time the newest generation hunters could have hold them, due to the equipment that they were able to hold off. Now if more minutes passed down, they would eventually die.

"Even so, there is a major chance that you won't come back, even with your abilities as vampire, you would only match his speed. But the one who controls it's the owner,"

"So why don't you take care of Suzu, and I take care of the undead king?"

"Didn't just hear me, you will die…and I cannot allow that to happen, this is not your fight." Saying this was reasonable for her, so no one would get to harm him.

"Kirigiri-san, didn't I say I'll by your side, therefore I won't die. So you don't have to worry about me," On hearing his words, Kirigiri did want to trust him, but she needed more proof, just like Naegi said himself about her, she locked herself from the outside and didn't want to suffer. The pain of losing someone and betrayal made her doubt people and now she was doing it.

"If I'm in huge danger, or it's out of my hands then I would run away from it Kirigiri-san, therefore I won't die." He knew it, that it won't be enough for her to trust him, so he decided to add conditions to it.

Kyouko only took a hard deep breath, the brunette himself said that he won't die, as well added on conditions that were enough to calm her down.

"As long you keep it, I will trust you." she said as slowly got up before pulling Naegi up. Soon after taking a step back, a cold air of the outside immediately covered her entire body. She picked her gun beside her foot, although she could feel a heat of warm on her.

"Do you know where Suzu's location might be?"

"Yeah, the latest activity was on the shopping centre, not far away from here. As for the undead king you might already know where he is heading."

Naegi course he knew after all the main target of the undead king is the Academy.

"Yep, I will try to hold it back, as long as I can." He then turned his slender body around and walked towards the main street that would lead to the Academy.

She looks at him, knowing that maybe this will be the last time they will see each other - no she must put aside her thoughts, just like he said he wouldn't die, just as Naegi could barely hear anything, he heard her voice:

"..Be careful."

With hearing that, he already knew that Kyouko was opening towards him, that's good he thought. But in order to see more of this side, he must survive to the end.

* * *

The main streets - looked like hell.

Bluish-white flames burned all across the ground, A huge figure stood in the center of all this, as the old rusty armor still shined like it was a brand new one.

There it was, the Undead King, Suzu summoned such a despicable soul. The undead King wielded an enormous zanmato style sword. As the damage dealt was far from a major injury, there beside from it, a bunch of tiny people compared to the size of the undead king. They were the newest generation that were brave enough to go against, but now they were scrambling for their lives.

Even so, the majority of the old hunters were laying on the pools of their own blood.

His vision cleared, it saw as he was just a few meters away from them. His throat ached for the red liquid, but he ignored no matter how painfully it is. He won't lose to his temptations.

Thus he closed his eyes tightly as his fists, as nothing came to his mind, of what to do, even he told Kirigiri-san that he will take care of the undead king, still he didn't know how he was really going to do it.

Fear run down his entire body, fear that he made a bad choice -

Moreover he just couldn't let people die in front of him, he promised himself that this time he won't made the same mistake twice. He won't allow himself to bring his past self and made the same error.

"No-!"

With this scream, Naegi opened his eyes only to see the size of a medium rock beside his left foot and as fast he could at that moment the voice that run down was Leon.

 _Dude, just throw it with all you got! That's the key for success!_

Since they started to get along with each other, Kuwata invited Naegi if he wanted to throw the ball after school, which he accepted because he wanted to get along with his classmates. Within that day, his accuracy began to slightly become much more clear, but still not enough.

Still he had to act.

"Aaah!"

His reckless strike landed a successful hit, as it hit the back of the undead King while its attention was elsewhere.

He thought that the undead king would react in about 20 seconds to attack Naegi, as he has knowledge of its counterattacks due to his past experience, the undead king would use a slash or something like that. Although, since the big amour around his skeleton must have lost weight quite a bit from his observations, the giant skeleton definitely wasn't fast, but slower to strike first adding the distance between both of them.

Just as Naegi was gaining confidence with his calculation, it only turned for the worse. The undead king leaped off the ground. There a high speed slash which screamed across the street, as it only reflected a black shadow.

Then Naegi finally understood when everything went wrong.

He forgot the important piece that was missing all along, Draugr race possess superhuman strength, it even looks like it cannot possibly be any stronger. But still, they could increase their sizes, so as they grow bigger, the armour gear won't. It just became lighter to them.

"Look out!"

A voice could be heard from where Naegi stood but he couldn't see who warned him at all. The undead King's body, like some dark big shadow, blocked his view.

There, Naegi could just move his foot backwards, not knowing how to react as the blade swung towards him without hesitation, just to only fall back on his back because he slipped. There, his vision was clear to see the blade passing by his wide open, eyes and felt that a bit of his hair been cut.

If that would have hit him, Naegi didn't know if he would have survived or not, but seeing as the blade barely touched his nose, a tremendous shock run down.

Just because it missed, didn't mean that he was finished, with that Naegi jumped to the left as it swung the blade downward right as it struck violently and the entire road shook like an earthquake.

There just after that, Naegi pushed himself up as he could see the king getting ready for another attack by swinging his sword up into a cares high stance. There, Naegi's only choice was to bring forth twilight. Even know he promised Chiaki that he would never use it, if he needs it, this was the time.

Naegi once again closed his eyes, as this time he knew what was he going to do, he was ready for this moment if it ever came.

It took five seconds for the beast to once again use the same attack on him.

Three seconds, hidden from his sleeves, he took out a talisman, but the colour of the talisman was clear a navy black one.

Two seconds, Naegi seemed to mutter something quietly as the black talisman began to pour energy surrounded him.

One second -

"Twilight!"

After the shout was a single clash. Twice, then three times, the area fill up with the notes of resonant clang of two swords of different size blades striking with force.

"Raah!"

"Aahh!"

The King wasted no effort with his swings, aiming at any part of Naegi's body with any short movements he could in a flash of light. Naegi could just parry or somewhat desperately just to block these hits between slashes and thrust.

There, only for a brightly shining blade to rush in. Only producing a huge spark. Only for both parties to pass by each other in mid-air and landed where the other had jumped.

Just there, beneath the undead King's blade's surface had no sign of a scratch from all the battles he has won, or the hunters and monsters he had killed, except now once the surface of the blade reflected with the sunlight, there it was, even if it couldn't be seen properly, there it was a small scratch made by Naegi's sword.

Finally Naegi's sword made an appearance, it wasn't special or anything, and it was just a Japanese sword, also known as a katana.

He knew it that someday he must draw this blade. A great katana two feet and eight inches long, curving gently, the blade exhibited the kind of beauty unique to Japanese swords. It was sure one of the transcendent blades specialised to slaying enemies.

"Twilight, once through your beauty of slashing and helping me out by sharing out your feast with me. As you let me cut through my enemy." Naegi said, as his hand touch the tip of the blade, only to draw a bit of his own blood.

"That's why, Twilight accept my offer!" With that the blood turned the blade pure crimson for a second as it took the offer of the young vampire.

As it turned back to normal, the contract has been established once again.

Once he looks at the undead king who struck down his own sword and bowed his head slightly.

He was accepting this fight as a duel, like a challenge that any king would look forward to find an equal opportunity. Even so, it did not change Naegi's mind that this duel, only one of them would come back alive. For this reason, Naegi also slightly bowed towards the king, saying that he also accept the duel.

Even it looks dead inside, a small flame of spirit still alive inside the Undead, such an incredible thing to imagine, but it had shown clearly once he showed his respect towards Naegi.

Even though the distance between the two of them was a huge gap, both immediately kicked off as soon their swords were aiming at each other's.

There Naegi swung his sword horizontally as the distance between the two of them closed. The Undead King blocked easily due to his equipment which allows him to deflect any attacks; a rusty metal shield. To begin with, Naegi didn't know if he had a chance fighting with the Draugr King.

But if Naegi decided to quit this fight, then it would mean that he is unable feel the pain that Kirigiri had been through for the past years, which means he wouldn't be able to reach her.

With that in mind, he kept going as spray of sparks between their distance appeared were lit for second. The sound of metal clashing meant that both of them were trying to land a hit on each other. Both swords immediately took the same pace of each other; accelerated, pushing each other, swinging as fast as a gun's bullets.

Naegi himself only just keep swinging his sword, Twilight.

Naegi's sword was named Twilight. It had been wielded by the leader of the Chiaki Clan for generations. Although Twilight was one of the unique swords that the Chiaki clan had possessed, this is due by how the sword functioned. The sword would recognise their wielder as the servant while it would proclaim itself as the master.

A weird uncommon thing that people would heard and believe that this immediately was fake statement, but indeed this was the truth.

According to the legends, Twilight's original form was that of a human, but it was not just an average person like Naegi. It was the legendary Samurai Ryu, the samurai that fought in the first battle between Monster and Humans. He was known by his skill to be able to cut through anything.

Despite that, the legendary Samurai was the target of hatred of other humans. For betraying them, they judged his actions as a sin and decided to punish him, by taking away all the people dear to him. His wife, who was rumoured to be pregnant was killed in front of him by a slash on her neck, and the town in which he lived in was wiped. Before his death, he cursed himself and implanted his soul into a Japanese sword, only to seek revenge on them.

That was what Naegi knew about, from the legend, the sword he is currently wielding. An angry soul resides within it and seeks to kill. Sounds creepy at first, but every time he wields Twilight, he felt foreign emotions that he had ever felt before. That is when the sword is in control, once you are a wielder, there is no telling who is in control of who. That's what the Holy Lock was used for.

The Holy lock and Twilight were connective, so his vampire strength would be completely released into this body once he use the katana. The only downside is that he has limited time before the sword would begin to devour his soul. Every second using it is precious.

Several dozen of blows made by Naegi's sword had been stunningly accurate in blocking the Undead King. Not something to be surprised from a King, since this monster is someone superior to Naegi in combat.

Every time he tried to attack when an opening is revealed, the King would counterattack with his shield. Even so, Naegi tried to look for a pattern, but there wasn't any. He casually changed his attacks as they fought.

If this were to keep going, the Undead King would eventually defeat him and he would go after the Academy and everyone there.

Death.

The sudden excessive thoughts sent a chill running down his spine.

Naegi couldn't allow that to happen. Kirigiri was fighting her own battles, adding that she was depending on him.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Naegi screamed as if he decided to take this into much more risky actions, by accelerating his movements and raining down countless blows.

But still the technique he was using was just randomly swinging his sword towards a giant skeleton. If he was being seen by the female student who possess the title of the Ultimate Swordswoman, she could tell his swordsmanship was sloppy, as well as showing so many openings that the King could use to finish him in one blow.

Even so the only thing right now that allowed him to fight back was his speed, by locking his vampire abilities into a lock that always has advantages, like right now, his super speed right now will allow him to keep up with the Draugr King.

This sure was his luck, sometimes he is grateful to possess the title of Lucky Student, because in these kinds of situations, his own luck saves him.

* * *

Kyouko's only aim was the head initially, before she changed the muzzle direction to the heart. Even so, both parts she was aiming seemed easy to shoot, but it was the decides to slightly change the way he wanted to play. A child's game of Hide & Seek. He would hide and Kyouko would seek for him.

Currently she had used two magazine of her gun, right now she has only five bullets.

Five bullets would be enough to finish him off if he keeps still in just one place, so she must use the only weapon that they gave every Hunter to use.

Even she thought that it wouldn't be necessary to use it, but she was wrong. In this situation, it was the only choice to stop him.

But not now. When it was the right time. Currently it is impossible to lay one bullet on him.

"Come on, little girl the game still on, and you still can't find me." His voice was echoed through the walls of the fifth floor of a shopping complex. A rare area that Suzu had decide to be their playground, this area was supposed to be the new large shopping center that meant to be re-opened next week.

But right now it was used as a battlefield.

In other words, a death match. Something not surprising upon hearing those words due to already having experience in these kind of events before.

Turning her body towards the direction of the voice, as well moving her orbs a bit higher up to see the blond man with his suit looking down towards her. His feet were above a stainless steel pole fence, in the floor above the one she was on.

Once she made eye contact his bronze eyes, she could tell they were cold and desolate, even his lips were curved to a grin, it contradicted his whole self. His face seemed to show a hint of emotion, but his eyes, no trace of a human emotion at all.

Of course her opponent was someone who had mercilessly killed innocent civilians. Could a normal human being do such a thing? Only people like Suzu would exist in this unbalanced world, even still, he remained perfectly calm - there could be only one way to describe him. A monster. This time a true Monster.

"Let's play another round, this time you hide and I seek, what do you think?"

"Why not? let's get this over with. It will make things easier for both of us."

He just glared at her irritably. There is no playing around, just going straight to the point. This little girl sure had no idea of what fun was.

"I see, you are that kind of person, you see I hate people like you but as I'm in a good mood, I would do what you want me to do. Let the real game begin." He spoke sharply, as he kicked off from the metal that was supporting his weight.

There with that, she saw a glint of a shiny metal coming towards her, as her eyes firmly saw something sharp her brain told her another thing.

With that she jumped backwards 7 meters away from where he landed.

As her brain was right, it was another object, a magical object-

An enchanted weapon, also known as a familiar. It was another word in the dictionary that can be used to reference a familiar.

His weapon was a short gun with a big muzzle which it made it look similar to a trumpet at her. Although she knew by the characteristic of the weapon that it was an old fashioned gun.

As a result of that, she knew it that fighting against a normal weapon will be impossible, even if your skill is high enough to surpass superior hunters, it is still not enough to pass an enchanting weapon.

"Let's play." cold words she whispered with a fading voice and closer her eyes. With that she spoke softly, words that definitely were not Japanese.

Once she finished her words, the world turned into a slow pace; sound was lost.

As only a spark appearance in the air, that's when Kirigiri opened her eyes.

At that moment the world turned as black as it could, only for that moment under Kirigiri's feet, a magic circle appeared. The words that she spoke softly were a spell.

There itself from the spark of light, something bright popped out, only to reveal, her weapon, the shape of a pistol although the barrel was longer that a normal pistol, the design was a Tippmann TiPX - military style.

Nevertheless, this gun was unique itself, the reason behind it was because it was projected with the hands of the first owner - Kyouko's mother.

Moreover, Kyouko's mother project two married guns that were meant to be inseparable, even it is said that nothing cannot destroy their bond, but those people were wrong once, in the great catastrophe, for unknown reasons these two guns were separated from each other.

You know, that was her reason to find the person who stole the other half, the one who took away her mother's life with it.

She won't stop.

As the result, both parties madly began to shoot at each other. Each shot was fired at their directions, as numbers of attacks was also overwhelmingly inferior. As for Suzu, he could abandon his defense and concentrated on attacking. For the first time, he has never had so much fun with a human being, except her.

Her attacks had no tell, adding that she was accurately shooting down each of the incoming attacks at a distance that the naked eye could barely ascertain. Could it be because she felt fear? Or pressure putting her down?

He didn't know at all, but all he did know that their distance grew longer as this battle had started. But to tell the truth, the more he tries to make the gap forward, the results were magnificated surprise, it was like his territory no longer belongs to him, but to her.

While that the gulf in firepower widened even further.

Presently, Kyouko focused all her attention on making an opening on each of Suzu's attacks. She was focused on him. As just there it looks like Suzu started to panic as he accelerated himself by running around.

Kyouko didn't panic at Suzu's change of pace, as she calmly already begun to match his pace.

As both of them ran forward, the shots became deadly as the bullets shattered with each other once made contact.

As the distance became closer between them, the aiming was much more simplistic. The target drew closer, making it easier to aim.

"Hahaha, she really is amazing after all!"

As Suzu repelled the shots with his own bullets, spending his time on his defense, a shot grazed through his nose, a bullet - a perfect bullet that made a scratch on his perfect face.

He made a note to himself, these bullets weren't normal at all, it felt like he was burning in hell, his cheek started to be exposed.

They were Anti-Magic bullets craft by humans, pretty impressive for humans to have developed such a crazy technology.

Antic-Magic bullets are bullets that mostly work on supernatural people, however they are deadly, so any even human should be terrified that a bullet will land on them. The reason behind this was that, the bullet contain a deadly poison that affect the human body. For a person who possess any type of supernatural strength, the bullets only would suck their power, however their bodies will take half of the effect.

As humans, the bullet would be a step closer to death, so once you get shot. Only 20 minutes are needed to try subtract the bullet from their body.

Apparently there were several times when Suzu though that the little girl won't even come close to his level, but it was the first time. His doubts lied to him.

The timing was perfect.

She only needs to keep going for a bit longer and next she will overthrow him. Just one shot would be enough to take him out in a flash.

"I must say you're truly are amazing." Suzu spoke as he lowered his weapon and panted heavily from the exhaustion of running too much.

"For I, Suzu, would like to continue this fascinating battle to the next step, to show my appreciation towards such an entertaining fight, please take my offer." he stretched his right arm towards Kirigiri with his palm open.

As Kyouko knew that he was up to something, she looked around the whole area, searching for anything strange, or any secret weapon he might have kept hidden all the time.

"Too be killed by me!"

Kyouko was blown away by Suzu's familiar.

She was thrown towards the window of a nearby shop, she couldn't believe that she was tricked again, she felt even worse knowing that it could have been prevented, had she been more careful.

Feeling the pain running through her entire body, while retaining her consciousness, she understood something. She lost the battle.

She smashed into the window at a high speed as she spat out blood.

"Accept your death by my hands - it will truly be the worst way to die!" A loud laugh came from Suzu, next.

Her body couldn't move, she just felt the pain.

Would this be it? Her gazed fixated on the exorcist that slowly began to walk towards her with his gun aiming at her forehead.

Even though she scarified everything for the sake of finding her mother's culprit, she was going to die without fulfilling it. How pathetic. How shameless. She was through. Right now maybe even God was laughing at her, due to having another chance to have normal life, but she pushed away.

The real reason why she was sent to the Academy, was because deep in her heart, she wanted to have a normal life, like every kid.

As well wanting to know the reason why her father left her. Knowing it would be pointless if she gained an answer from that man, who abandoned her. Even so, it would come to an end, she tried to accomplish one single goal, even if it was a heavy burden, even if every time she woke up it just kept getting heavier and heavier. Incuriously, there was a relief in her heart.

She wondered what her mother would say if they met in the afterlife.

She would have to apologize. On the other hand she worked hard, will she get praised by her? The answer will come to light in just a few seconds.

Just as everything turned black around her, she lied on her back and closed her eyes. It would be the end for her path, as darkness arrived

 _"It's alright, you don't need to suffer any longer, Kirigiri-san. I will stay by your side, and I would never abandon you and let you suffer."_

Her eyes snapped, not too long ago a boy promised to stay by her side, a boy who she does not deserve to have, a boy who just has to interfered with her life, a boy who can currently change her life -

Kyouko's beaten up body arched, and she got up.

What motivated her, was the vision of the boy that decided to stay by her side, even though it was stupid, and something so idiotic, however she couldn't help but feel a warm expanding on her heart.

"I...won't die, I will keep fighting."

"Good luck with that! Now Die!"

That instant, she saw her opportunity.

The momentum turned once she concentrated fire on one spot. At that time, her sight and mind were concentrated on physical parts of a human being, but with her analyses, she understood the real aim.

The air pressure around her fell rapidly, oxygen in the surrounding depleted.

The target was small, the angle was awkward, and she could only fire instinctively. But she knew that it would take a hit as the contender once again let out a furious roar. There just there –

"Aghh!"

Large amounts of blood gushed out of his right arm. His right hand was being pierced by the bullet that came from Kirigiri's weapon.

Right then, the familiars disappeared, as the master just moaned in pain, this was truly over, the battle was over.

Kyouko's was analysing the situation, why would she shoot his right arm? The right arm was the key to everything, to control two familiars you must possess a great deal of magic, but for us humans, we cannot hold too much magic in our bodies. If we do – Our bodies will be destroyed in a few years. The human body is delicate, it was like a balloon. A balloon needs the right amount of oxygen to float, if we add more and more oxygen the balloon would eventually pop.

The same happens to the human body, but in order to prevent this from happening, we humans decide to sacrifice a part of our bodies to have control of our power.

That's where Suzu comes in, by seeing the ICT cameras, she concluded herself that he always used the right arm to summon his familiars, a poorly thought out theory, however seeing everything now, she was correct.

Right then, she walked towards Suzu, who whipped of pain, naturally if she was him, she would do the same. Judging by the colour, the shot turned into an old wound, making anyone want to look away.

"The hunters should be here in just ten minutes." She says as she took handcuffs from her back pocket.

There she secure one cuff with a stainless steel pole fence, and the other with his free hand. She looks at Suzu who apparently had a grin on his face, and there he burst into a maniacal laugh.

"Do you think by stopping the magic, it would stop the undead king from functioning?" He said as he gazed at her.

"No, but I just have to make you." She says as kneeled down in front of him. With her right arm, she wielded her familiar, and placed it in front of his eyes.

"You really are the best you know, if only you understand everything, then you would have become the perfect queen."

She pressed the gun this time towards his forehead, where Suzu's brain was located.

"I see, you're stubborn child, but since I lost, it will only be fair. The undead king would only disappear if it is defeated. So if I were you, I would help your friend because now, the undead is a stubborn child like you. He will kill anyone who is his path,"

Those were the words she heard before she dashed towards where Naegi was located. As fear began to devour her.

* * *

"Shit," Naegi murmured as he stood once again, it seems that his good luck worked on him for a few minutes, before he was pushed by the giant kite a few meters.

He couldn't avoid the kick from the king that blown him pretty far away.

But he couldn't give up.

A wound on his forehead from the blow that made him bump against a billboard sign, and his back crashed on a wall. The wound wasn't deep, the blood that seeped out affected the sight of his left eye.

But thankfully the hunters were able to escape, so that's good for now.

Naegi doesn't know, but he at least has to try once again, he still doesn't think that this is out of his hands, he must keep trying to buy time.

There, with that kick off once again the king moved his shield as Naegi launched his attacks, deflecting in a blink of an eye.

Naegi shifted himself sideways as he parries this monstrosity powerfully, as Naegi's heart pounded against his chest in a rapid manner.

Knowing that he might have a chance of getting blown away once again, he just has to keep trying, trying into the put his life is at risk, which in this situation, had already begun risking. Although he wanted to keep the promise with Kirigiri, he wanted to show her that she can depend on him.

Her suffering, he will take it.

He made sure, he will stay by her side, but now he must defeat his enemy to prove it, that he can stand by her.

Even so, Naegi was aware of these kind of attacks, so this was pointless to keep going if he knew that each time he repelled an attack with a slash or even parried; his body was placed would be pressured as he could feel the impact cross his whole body.

There only to see a sparkle of violent colour through his shiny blade, followed by his eyes wide opened to see it.

"Naegi-kun!"

Just to be called by his name, Naegi knew that the Hero's new target was Kyouko, even so he knew that once the slash became more fierce, it wanted to get Naegi sliced in half.

He chuckled just thinking about it.

Like hell he was going to give up, especially in front of her, no way! He was going to give it all he has, even if that means to let go all of his stamina.

"I won't die here!"

Even Naegi didn't know why he said that. But he wanted to get that out of his chest maybe because he could see through the shine of his blade sparking against the other blade, his classmate Kirigiri Kyouko, a young girl who had suffer alone all this time, he knew by saying those words, he clarified himself that he won't break the promise, that he will keep it and will stay by her side.

"NwAaaahhh!"

The King let out a roar as he clearly rose up his sword higher in the air, this was his final move as he placed all his master magic into one blow - As the blade took took a deep pure sky-blue glow.

There Naegi heard Kirigiri calling him out. But it will be too late to warn her, as the blow rapidly aimed at Naegi, but Naegi wasn't a normal human, he was a half-vampire so his instincts and reactions were faster that a human being.

With that, Naegi firmly held Twilight above his head, as he supported the tip of the sword by laying on a horizontal.

The clash pierced his ears, that's what he was able to hear once everything around him became the pace of a turtle. This was one of the secret techniques that the Chiaki clan had taught him, that now taught him how to release his vampire strength in another way.

This allowed him to move faster than a human eye can see, this was the true strength of a vampire's abilities, and now he was going to prove it.

Right then, the world was moving at a normal pace, the problem was that it was only him that was accelerated.

Makoto took a heavy step forward, as the swords slowly began to split away, his right arm move accord towards Twilight as it moved to make a new move once the blade took the same colour as the king's one. As the sword drew from the back, it turned into a streak of light deep into the king's chest. The king stumbled backwards overwhelmed by the impact.

Makoto's sword was held tightly as he moved clockwise, with Twilight ending up at his left flank.

He moved forward once more again, knowing it was his chance, no time to react, his mind was blank, everything was blank, nothing to be seen or heard, his brain concentrated on the only target.

The King.

"Aaahhh!"

There, a roar could be heard as once again the world became silent.

Just then, The king's chest, a huge crater appear in the asphalt. The impact enveloped their surroundings and everything was dyed in crimson.

There only sound to be heard was of a broken window, as the king bid farewell by shattering into countless pieces of small crimson shards into the air.

Just there Makoto's sword faded away only temporarily as the offer he made to renew the contract since to be finished.

Just there Makoto's vision faded to black.

* * *

Naegi's eyes slowly snapped, as pain surged through his whole body. It seemed that what he did took all of his stamina, surprisingly it was enough to defeat the king.

"You're finally awake."

"Ki..rigiri-san..?"

Right above his head, Kyouko's face was right before Makoto's eyes, as he noticed that he felt a pleasant sensation with the back of his head and a chilly sensation on his forehead.

"Don't get up, it's fine. Just let your muscles relax since you have consumed most of your stamina, as your enchantment weapon consumes a significant amount of life force."

"...What?..."

"Enchantment weapons consume a certain amount of life force from non-magicians people, after you defeated the king you collapsed."

Naegi recalled everything. The last two strikes stripped him of all strength left in his body, as he could see that he was being giving a lap pillow by Kyouko, and was being patted on his head.

By seeing the situation like this, Naegi smiled faintly at Kyouko.

"I kept my promise..Kirigiri-san, so you can count on me from now on."

"Yes, I saw it, you don't have to remind me."

"So now, I'll by your side Kirigiri-san, so you can rely on me whenever you need."

Makoto said that knowing that he kept his promise to be alive, so now she must keep part of the promise to let Naegi Makoto be by her side.

"...Why?.."

Makoto sighed, and closed his eyes.

"Just like I said before, I won't let you suffer alone, Kirigiri-san. Plus, I know deep down you are kind, and place the safety of everyone before your own, since another reason that you isolated yourself is because you don't want to get people near you hurt. You don't want them to experience the same suffering and anguish."

"..."

"That's why, I want to protect you, I want to stand by your side and help you out."

"..."

"Do you know about the higher risk of losing your life if you are by my side?"

"Yet, I always keep my promises so, I'm confident that I won't die."

Makoto said this casually, but he knew that he could keep that promise.

"I do not how fun really works, so I might bore you to death."

"I find Kirigiri-san stuff interesting, I can always show you ways to have fun."

"You might lose hours of sleep."

"I am a half-vampire, so I will only need a few hours of sleep."

Every Time, Kyouko would come to make an excuse but Makoto would just brush it off, only to end up with one last excuse.

"Can...I really…" she didn't need to continue as Naegi understood what she was trying to say.

"Yes, you can rely on me, I won't betray you Kirigiri-san, so let me be part of your life."

With those words, her eyes tears pooled faintly. As Naegi made a reassuring smile.

"Everyone….would...also help you out...so count on them as well…."

"And if it doesn't...them just count on me, I...will make sure it works out.."

"Are you sure?.."

"Yeah...I'm... ..tive…"

After saying that to Kyouko, Makoto fell asleep, as Kirigiri patted his head in his sleep, as the minor injury on his eyes had already healed.

"You really are an idiot."

Years of perfecting her mask and hiding her away strong emotions that will be on her path, for the first time, in a long time, she could recall her expression changed, her mask cracked only to reveal a real smile. A smile that she never thought that it will appear on her.

* * *

 _ **A week ago**_

There was no trace of the criminal.

That was written on the report that higher hunters had wrote down, once the hunters had arrived to the scene, the criminal was nowhere to be seen.

The most easy way to describe that the criminal had escaped that was the most common thought that hunters had.

Although even if he escaped, he only had a few minutes to live, due to the bullet.

But that was no error of the hunters since the hunter chose to let himself chose his life to end up here.

Even so, he couldn't run away long due to the affect the bullet had, but still there was no trace of him. So it was a mystery to what happened to the criminal.

Meanwhile, the event of the undead king was resumed as a mystery to the public, not knowing who the person was who killed the undead king.

Only higher hunters and a few people knew the truth about it, which they decided to keep the situation as it was.

If it was revealed that a member of a monster race defeated, it will make things worse than it was, so hunters took the credit for it, which the hero did not mind at all, he was satisfied with what he gained from the event.

"Do you think this will work, Naegi-kun?"

"Of course, as long you keep trying, it will definitely work."

"But…"

"Come on have faith in yourself, it will work out."

It has been a week since the events and right now, everything turned to normal, after Kirigiri received care for a week as for Naegi just two days thanks to Kimura-senpai coming to the rescue.

He really owes a debt towards his senpai.

He visited Kirigiri-san until she recovered. They began to practice how to get along with everyone, which was tricky.

"Alright."

Kyouko breathed in and grabbed the doorknob of her classroom, but hesitantly at it. Only for Makoto to notice and decide to step in.

As he placed his hand on top of her glove hand. "I'm here Kirigiri-san." she then turned her face sideways.

As she murmured something, but Makoto couldn't heard her, but he could see a slight blushing on her cheeks. Makoto thought that Kyouko was really cute blushing.

At the same time both of them opened the door.

As thus began Makoto and Kyouko began new adventures together.

Hero's summoning Arc - End

* * *

 **This is your author, I have now finished the first arc of True Force. I cannot believe that I was going to finish the arc, but I did it. Somehow this fanfiction meant to be just one shot since it was an idea that pop in my head out of randomness, but somehow it turned into this.**

 **I kinda used ideas from another famous anime series like example Rosario + Vampire as well others, however I will use them in different ways to make the story original. Either way because of my language - English is not my primary spellings and grammar had been in the way for people to be able to read, however, now I have two proof-readers who I would like to appreciate for everything.**

 **Anyway, as well would like to point out, that I have changed the summary of the story to make it much clearer, as well the pairing. This will be the first time in my life that I'm writing a harem, a harem something that I never thought about it, but one of my closest friends told me since it will make the story line much more entertainment - hints, I would always support Naegi with kirigiri.**

 **Either as the story keeps progressive,other characters will be expose, so readers you must be patience, since I can tell you that most of them is Naegi having a moment with a female character.**

 **So shippers who ship Naegi with another girl example Junko, must be patience since there will definitely moments with her.**

 **Also the surprise that you all be waiting, I finally made the first cover for the fan fiction. Kyaaa! I cannot believe even myself that I drew that ( it's the cover picture) although I'm slightly disappointed since kirigiri-san meant to be there however I did try to draw her, but I end up spending like 5 hours to only get her face right, the only good thing I can do is drawing boys, but still currently I am trying to draw her which it will take me awhile . As well finally my other closest friend had finally decide to join me, by making a few draws of the fanfiction like a light novel.**

 **So in a few weeks I would post in the next chapter with my tumblr link so you guys can see the draws of the first book, with some design of the characters that he wanted to show due to also took an interesting of my fanfiction.**

 **And finally, I offer my greatest thanks to everyone who read this book into the end!**

 **I would come back next week or in two weeks with the second arc:**

 **The Witch's proclaim chains. Plus I think for this arc, I would definitely need help writing this arc so anyone who want to contribute in this story don't be afraid and message me on MP.**

 **The other thing, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello everyone, sorry for not update a chapter but after Christmas, a lot of things happened: literally lot of things that you never will be expected in life. But finally life has made time for this fanfiction, so I would like to apologize for anyone who had been waiting for the next chapter.

Also here is the link to the draws:

drive/folders/0Bzc-tzz4Mi8-TzNvVV81TE1ZWTQ?usp=sharing

As well I would like to inform you guys that if you're going to play danganronpa V3, you must have a pack of tissue with you because I played the game and I literally cried at the beginning and the end because it's just too much...is too much despair! My poor babies! Anyway, that it's all.

If any of you guys are confused and don't understand because the ending was freaky confused, I would love to explain to you guys about it.

Anyway, see you guys soon.


	10. Act 2 - chapter 1

**hello folks sorry it took longer than I thought, but here is the chapter that everyone was waiting. Also don't forget to comment about it. Also i will be responding people's comment about the story next time. So any questions, shot, i will gladly respond.**

* * *

 **Volume 2 -The witch's proclaim chains arc**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Peaceful Days.**

* * *

The mind of the guardians or parents are difficult to predict, and a child or teen would often find it frustrating as to what goes on in their minds. This sometimes lead to a breakdown of bonds between family members.

However she knew from past experiences that she could trust her father, even if he were to employ methods that may put them both in danger.

So naturally she knew the reason behind his actions, frequently calling for the past week everyday and beginning the conversation with the phrase "Are you alright?". It could only be due to the fact he is the only member in her family.

The man has every right to be showing concern for his daughter.

The Hero's Summoning - that was the name the public gave to the disaster a week ago; the monster race mostly.

Normally this kind of information would take about a few hours before it comes into the knowledge of The Twelve Guardians, however, the Twelve Guardians have been more active than usual since The Hero's Summoning, something that has rarely ever happened in the past.

This serves as a signal to every member of the monster race to be alert of anything, which is also how her father was involved in this mess. Sayaka couldn't recall his appearance or his personality, although she always had the feeling that her parent cared about her.

She hung up on her call to her father, who she has been talking to for the past ten minutes. She had just finished her morning lessons.

Every Witch was forced to take these classes, so there was no excuse for her to not be there. Since Sayaka is the Ultimate Pop Sensation, she had persuaded the Academy to start her lessons earlier than the others, allowing her to have time for rehearsal.

It was seven o'clock in the morning, the sun was already up in the sky. Despite being so early, her lessons are already over.

She walked through the beautiful Hope's Peak Academy. The School Building's inner courtyard, which was her destination, looked like a part of a western palace.

This was one of places in the School that Sayaka would choose to relax in than any other place in the Academy, since it was a delightful sight. With that, she began to walk towards the main building only to stop once she caught sight of one of her classmates: the pixie.

She is about twenty centimeters in height, with slender arms and legs. Wearing the school uniform that students would seldom wear.

Even so, she would look cute wearing any outfit, as her cute face and short hair would look well in any attire given to her.

The pixie looked like it was in a hurry as she flew with a bit of more speed. She held onto a towel in her hands.

For what purpose would she be holding onto a towel? No, the real question is how she is even awake at this time? Most students would wake up a few minutes before breakfast, and that starts in about thirty minutes time. Either way, Sayaka decide to check out the pixies' purpose for being awake at this hour.

Thus she followed the pixie, only for the brunette to stop at the back of the main building where sport activities takes place.

Just then a thought came into her mind, maybe the pixie was helping Oowada with his daily routine as a Werewolf. After all, these two have been getting along recently - they had something that might become more than just a friendship, but no one knew.

Since she still had time before her vocal lesson starts, why not pay a quick visit?

She went over. She was only partially correct. She was right that the Ultimate Programmer would be helping out, but never thought that it would be him.

A boy wearing a black jersey was vigorously exercising with a sword in his hand.

He moved at a speed that was beyond the limit of the human body. The boy danced freely in the courtyard.

That boy was indeed the half-Vampire, also known as the Ultimate Lucky Student, Naegi Makoto.

To be honest, he was just an average person who seemed to have no talent at all. Yet currently he was moving so fast that a human brain couldn't follow his movements. It was well-known that Vampires possess that kind of speed, which humans cannot follow.

Despite this, if people saw what he was doing now, leaving afterimages and slashing out at enemies made of his imagination, they would be think that he was given the title of the Ultimate Swordsman.

Sayaka continued watching him. He exerted so much force in each force that it was creating wind.

"Naegi-kun."

Someone called out to him, interrupting the brunette from his training.

"Ah, Fujisaki-san. My bad, I didn't notice you. Sorry."

"No, it's okay, I didn't want to distract you, Naegi-kun."

"No, if I didn't notice you then I could have injured you by accident, Fujisaki-san."

The programmer could only make a small smile as a form of a reply to him.

"Anyways, as for the one who has been watching us for the past few minutes please come out, I don't want to hurt you on accident as well." He spoke loudly. It seems that Sayaka, currently hiding behind the corner, has been found out.

"Ah, so I've been found out."

"Eh, Maizono-san!"

* * *

Naegi's daily life changed the moment he made a contract with his sword, Twilight. He doesn't possess the ability to acquire a familiar due to him being just a half-Vampire.

Even though the doctors told him that there was nothing wrong with him and that he just needed to rest, Kyouko's words opposed theirs.

She argued that his body requires a daily routine of strict training for his muscle to be able to adapt faster, allowing him to be able to use Twilight without any backlash and having the weapon consume less of Naegi's life force when he is using it.

The brain would be able to adapt to this strict training if he does his training everyday.

Either way, he'd already been doing this harsh training before he was even enrolled to Hope's Peak Academy, though his body seemed to have forgotten about it.

This is kind of expected, since the last time he even remotely touched Twilight was about five months ago.

"Is this your new everyday routine, Naegi-kun? I've never seen you wake up this early before."

"Ah, yeah. I used to train at home but ever since I was enrolled into the Academy, I skipped it, which I knew was wrong to do so, It was only due to the fact that I was already used to the training that I stopped doing it."

"So you do this kind of training at home? Then that means Naegi-kun is really strong, isn't it?"

"Ah -"

"Yeah, of course he is. Naegi-kun can even do tricks with the sword."

Currently, Naegi was sitting down on a bench with the towel around his neck, stopping the sweat from going farther down. Beside him on his left side are his two classmates - Sayaka and Chihiro, who was seated comfortably on Sayaka's shoulder.

To sit with Maizono Sayaka was kind of a desire he always had back in his middle school since both of them were in different classes back then but now he was actually seated next to her and was even talking to her. She was the Ultimate Pop Sensation after all. Funny how things can change so fast.

"A-Aah..I-I.."

It seems he was nervous around her. Who wouldn't? There was a beautiful girl seated next to someone like him. This was practically something that happens rarely.

"It's not a big deal, if you compared to the SHSL Swordswoman this is just the basics and a warm up before her training."

He says while rubbing the towel on his forehead as he gain his usual composure back together. If you were to compare his moves with that of the SHSL Swordswoman, there was a very large gap between their skills.

"Either way, that doesn't change the fact that Naegi-kun tries really hard to become stronger. If he didn't have this in mind you would have given up a long time ago, isn't that right?"

To be truthful about becoming stronger, Naegi didn't really know if he wanted to be strong at all, at this stage of life, males would definitely want to change their particular physical appearance in order to attract the opposite sex.

Or maybe because they want to have a healthy lifestyle.

But him, did he really want to be strong? Maybe he did want to become strong back then, now he still wants to be strong, at least to have the strength to be by Kirigiri's side and protect her, but even so back then he wished he could have done something to change everything, but the past cannot be written once again.

"Are you alright Naegi-kun?"

As soon as his mind came to reality, he found himself in a tricky situation once he released that Maizono had shifted herself from sitting beside him to be in front of him as her face was much closer to his.

The distance between her and Naegi was 10 centimetres. It could only look like a kiss from the side.

"I'm fine..!"

"Your face says the opposite, after all you've been spaced out for a while, let me check if you're alright Naegi-kun, okay?"

"Uh..!"

With just a quick move, her smooth white forehead against his own, as now the distance between both face were 3 centimeters that Naegi's gaze was trapped looking into Maizono's beautiful pupils.

Besides it could look like a kiss from the side if you want to add more.

"You don't have a high temperature but don't overdo it, I don't want you to harm yourself, alright?" she gave him a smile.

With that smile, Naegi's face burst into a mad blush all over his face as he could not longer hold it and out of nowhere, he lost all strength from his body and slumped against the right side of the bench.

"Naegi-kun!"

The pixie cried out as he saw his classmate pass out.

"Naegi-kun! Naegi-kun! Hang in there!"

"I think I took it too far, didn't I?" Sayaka said amused that her actions made the brunette's face crimson as an apple.

"P-please have mercy on Naegi-kun!"

"Naegi-kun, naegi-kun can you heard me?!" the pixie cried out as he began to shake off the brunette's collar up and down.

"Yep..but please Fujisaki-san would you might…"

"Ah, sorry!"

There she let go off his collar as Naegi finally gained his strength back and moved his upper body upwards rubbing his forehead with his palm.

"Sorry Naegi-kun,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"Sorry but I just couldn't help it after all Naegi-kun looks cute when he's blushing." her words came after a soft smile towards Naegi, the poor boy could not longer hold his face from blushing once again.

"You see, you look cute."

Either way Naegi didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or happy to be called cute by her. However, having a nice chat or even having a few minutes to spend time with her, made him joyful as he seemed to be able to make Maizono cheerful like this.

"Ah come Naegi-kun, Fujisaki-san, my lessons are about to start so I must go." she says as she noticed that in a few minutes her vocal lesson would begin.

"It's alright, Maizono-san," Fujisaki said as he place himself on top of Naegi's head. "If you have to go, then go, we don't want you to be late."

"OKay then see you later in class." she says waving them off as they wave at her, as Sayaka began to run off the main building, where she was going to accomplish her dream, the dream that as a child always dreamed off.

She will make it happen.

* * *

The files that she acquired weren't as easy to gain in front, since even the programmer took a week to open files from the hunter division, which particularly wasn't relative to her talent, however, there was link between hacker and programmer - even so she knew it was a big gap.

Either way she was grateful to the programmer for being able to do such a favour for her.

Her reasons behind her actions are that she knew it that the case wasn't over, maybe her superiors had fooled the other hunters but they haven't fooled her at all. She knew it that the 'Hero's summoning' case was still open.

It was quite obvious after all, it was her case which means that it was her duty to close down the case as soon as she could.

Either way, she spent another week of analysing the files, which it took forever since the files seemed to been mixed up into a kind of brainstorm of evidence from hunters, which support mostly beliefs of higher hunters.

Above all, it didn't help anything at all, since their theories or conclusions that they came to were poor and barely had decent logic to assistance their mere analysis.

Still this didn't stop her, the other way she could gain evidence and clues about the case was to investigate even deeper.

Although this was not the right chance to freely walk out from the main buildings, as she was already warned by the headmaster due to her missing out on a few lessons.

As for now, she decided to respect the headmaster's decision of going to lessons since she didn't want to make an angel cry once again. Since she could still remember how the ultimate Moral Compass - Kiyotaka Ishimaru begged with tears running down his cheek to at least attend to classes.

"Now everyone open your exercise books to page 56 and let's start revising for our try-out test."

"Damn! You Gotta be kiddin'me!"

"Ehh..that's too soon!"

The two students that were complaining were the two students that last time failed their try-out test: Aoi and Leon.

Test Mark:

Aoi - 38

Leon- 30

Other students easily past the test with their skills, but others had a hard time, however they managed to pass the first test at the Academy.

"Come on Ishimaru, give us a break would you? we already been through hell with reading this dull text."

Oowada spoke loudly and clearly, not shouting, since if he did that, Ishimaru would write him up on his notepad for 'violated behavior' or something like that.

Although everyone did agree with Oowada that they had been through hell. Why? Because the first time they had the first try out test, everyone was pushed to their limits by ishimaru.

Example, their timetable was followed like this:

Period 1 - Study

Period 2 - Study

Break - Study

Period 3 - Study

Period 4 - study

Lunch - the only peaceful time which only lasts for 45 minutes.

Period 5 - small break ( ten minutes)after continuously studying.

Period 6 - Study ( everyone decides to cut class even so, they were forced to play hide and seek with a demanding ishimaru)

This how it was for about three weeks.

"No, this time it would be different, I learned from my mistakes and I will properly educate. So everyone this time would not just pass their test, they will get full marks." Ishimaru shouted as he firmly held his right arm high up only to raise down.

"Now let's study!"

Naegi knew how excited Ishimaru could get about education, but sometimes he could get too hyped about it.

"Naegi-chi!, we have to stop him, I don't want my mind to explode with numbers." Hagakure cried out as he placed two hands onto of his hair.

"Yeah, my mind cannot hold so many numbers, I only need the numbers that my stomach can eat doughnuts."

Aoi as well wanted to stop Ishimaru since those three weeks. She remembered how terrible they were and they left her a scar on her mind - she couldn't eat even a single doughnut due on those three weeks due to Ishimaru not letting her have her free time to buy doughnuts from the cafeteria.

"Is this how thrilling he gets about studying?" Kirigiri asked.

" No this is just merely a portion of it," Celestia responded as she sipped the tea that her servant has brought a few seconds ago. "However once he gets full of excitement he can no longer keep his mouth shut." for odd reasons a black aura appeared around Celestia. It was best to stay away from her.

"I know what we can do, Naegi Makoto-dono, we can bring all that energy focus into the 2D world-"

"Yamada-kun, no."

Naegi neglected Yamada's idea without hesitating due to known that the idea would be aimless towards the angel.

"Wait how about if we use her?!"

The term her was obviously a girl so in other words a girl to distract the angel was a small chance that would change the angel's mind.

"W-What?!...a..are you ou-t of your minds?!"

"Please Fukawa-chi! We don't have a choice!"

Basically they did have other choices but those choices wouldn't stop the angel and they need it to stop him at any cost. Otherwise they wouldn't begging for her to take action.

"L-like hell! I would do for-"

"Do it."

A sneeze was followed by the simple words from the heir who his eyes narrowed to the book that currently he was reading.

"Don't misunderstood this, I only do it for my own benefits, I do not wish to spend my time on pointless activities." Togami snapped at his classmates before they would misunderstood his intentions.

"Did ya want to see me that badly?!"

There it was 'her' the most sinister monster in the whole 78th class, the most dangerous monster that would really threaten the life of a human or even a life of a monster: the class at first did fear and tumbler of terror at first.

Later on, they got so used to it that even now they were going to ask for a favour towards her.

"Please jack-chi! Help us!"

Kyoko knew that such a unique scene always happens around 78th class, she had spend a small amount on time on investigating every possible individual that might one day - become such a horrific threat that another catastrophe might repeat itself.

The candidates were all individual from this classroom with a few from individuals from other classrooms, that's why she specifically demanded through her superiors to be registered in this particular class.

The list of the strongest were classified from their rank classes that she made herself with it just a few weeks. Either way she was ordered by the government to conclude to update the new data - to show how far their power had increased or maintain or even decreased.

Yamada Hifumi - Class C

Fujisaki Chihiro - Class C

Kuwata Leon - Class C

Hagakure Yasuhiro - Class B

Asahina Aoi - Class B

Oogami Sakura - Class AS

Maizono Sayaka - Class A

Celestia Ludenberg - Class SS

Oowada Mondo - Class AS

Ishimaru Kiyotaka - Class A

Togami Byakuya - Class SS

Fukawa Touko - 7

Monsters had been always classified by letters through the entire country they resident. The method that separated was that there were four letters that different from other monster: Class C were not the lowest monster but were strong enough to knock out a few buildings and make a bit of terror around the citizens.

Class B - were on the middle section of strength and skill that in order to stop them it was to bring the whole human army full armour with weapons and shields. Class A were monsters with much more strength than B and C, in other words these monsters were capable of destroy the whole city with just a few spells or punches.

Now the next types of monsters were the ones who dominated the three classes of monsters as well the other monsters who weren't classified as a threat due to the amount of power not able to surpass the line to become a Class C.

These were type S or SS, some monster would have AS that's becomes they are in the middle of A and S. Furthermore the last type of monster where the hell stronger that could even surpass their own limits and slightly have the chance to destroy the world without them release.

These monsters were categorized by numbers up to 10 to 1. These monsters were rarely to be seen in public or even to be seen anywhere due to prefer to live in isolated environments.

Even so her own pupil were view a one of the most powerful monsters that she could hope that she would be the only one.

Fukawa Touko - she was registered on the demon race, however she wasn't particularly a complete full demon, currently she was a namanari.

Nanamari are humans who have two personalities in their bodies and are one step from becoming full demons.

Once she passes that step, her power immediately would increase and she might become part of the top three strongest. Meaning that she must be monitored 24/7.

You all so freakin' annoying! Wait...Who the hell are you?!"

It was a woman's voice, that crack her thoughts that maintain on her mind for quite a period of time. Also, it was accurate that the informal question was directed at her and only her due to be the only person who hasn't been introduced towards the Nanamani.

"Wait, don't tell me you're the human!" after she finishes her sentence, she burst into a huge guffaw of laughs. Besides that she seemed to be holding her weapons already onto her hands, were a pair of scissors.

"I never thought that they would take this far!" she said as she wipes out a tear in her eyes. "So what are you here? Money? Wanted to die painfully or are you just retarded?"

"I prefer to keep my own choice for myself, but if you want a respond to your question is neither of those three options." Kyoko spoke looking directly at her.

"Anyway my darling you call for me!"

"Keep that for yourself, as well don't come near me." Togami declared cold with a tone of arrogant.

"Kyaaa! My darling is so cool!" she said in a girlish voice but she took over the top as she threw her head back.

"Now Genocider Syo, stop this pointless charade before i do it myself."

"Aye, Aye captain."

In a speed there it was another particular normal thing to happen at 78th classroom, maybe it was weirdest thing to see from this classroom however this how students from the 78th class work.

"How troublesome…" Kyoko said as she sighed. "You could say that this is not an everyday classroom." Naegi stated as he looks at Genocider Syo with her scissors attacking the angel who was frightened like a kitty.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. No lying."

"This can't get any worse, can it?"

"That depends, what day is it? Or the topic, you know. But at least everyone is having fun that's all it matters."

At least Naegi thought that after he saw the struggle Ishimaru wad going through begging for help with tears on his eyes making him feel guilty of not stopping like he would usually do it.

"What are you do it?! Take it like a man, bro! You're angel for goodness sake!"

"As a matter of fact hurting another student would be breaking the rules of school environment. That's why I cannot…..wah...wait!"

"Eh, come on,the fun just began."

Within that Naegi couldn't help but sighed as he walks towards them in order to stop them with the others. For Kyoko, the thought of these kids becoming the most fearsome monster would particular become a joke.

Even so.

"Hey Kirigiri-chan, what are you doing there, come and join us!"

"Ah, how delightful to have another player, it will make this game much more entertaining that I thought."

Just there for her corner of her vision was mostly the girls around Celestia who she was arranged pair of cards to each player.

For a moment Kyoko stared down at them.

And sighed.

"You really know how to exhaust me." as she walked towards them.

Naegi couldn't help but chuckle softly to himself. He just couldn't help it. Seeing Kirigiri-san slowly taking small steps and approaching her classmates really made him happy.

This sure was a peaceful day.

* * *

"Don't worry, I protect you."

That voice.

It was soft and gently and bright, like the voice of an angel.

"Become a strong man, Makoto."

This time it was a dissimilar voice but remained with the same softness just like the first voice.

"I won't let you suffer anymore, I will seal your curse."

More voices came mangled together to the point where that gentlest was no more.

"You! Is all your fault!"

"Look Makoto-kun, all that despair came from you. How does it feel?!"

" you should have never been born! I'll kill you!"

"With That power you will never able to protect anything!"

"Die! You monster!"

That voice it was like a thundering roar as it tore through Naegi unconscious like lighting.

His eyes opened widely, as he felt his breathing was erratic; with that he slowly moved his upper body only to feel his arms were shaking.

This was the tenth time this week.

Naegi Couldn't help but clenched the blankets as he tries to stop the shaking, but he just couldn't.

His head was the part of his body that mostly ended up been badly hurt from his nightmares. After all this was part of the contract with twilight: nightmares from the past will seek for him.

Even in peaceful days like this, they always have to end up like this.


	11. Act 2 - chapter 2

**Chapter 8 - Faerie Festival.**

The sun shone brightly on the sky.

It was early summer.

"..."

For the past few days, the temperature has been increasing a bit higher than what everyone usually expects, even the weather reports show that the temperature is having an unnatural increase.

This is even worse for Naegi, as he knew that he must stay under the shadows in order to prevent himself from turning into a small pile of ash.

But even so, even in the shadows, he could feel the heat that always passes through.

"Naegi-kun."

Lifting his eyelids, the brunette was brought out from his light slumber as his hazy vision gradually regained its focus.

Naegi took a deep breath as he lifted his upper body and move his hand towards the back of his head.

"..um, sorry sir. I won't let it happen again."

By the looks of it, Naegi had fallen asleep halfway through the class meeting.

"No, it's alright Naegi-kun, you didn't miss the important part, I know it's hot but everyone must hang in there, I'm almost finished with the explanation!" The man who recently called for him, was the headmaster.

Kirigiri Jin, otherwise known as the headmaster of Hope's peak.

Naegi turned to look at the others. At first he felt guilty to be the one who was enjoying a nap but this thought changed dramatically when he found his adoptive older sister also taking a peaceful nap.

"You should be the one setting an example for me!"

"Hmm...it's finally..over?"

"No, but the headmaster is going on to the important parts."

"...zzzzz."

"Don't fall asleep again!"

The gamer rubbed her eyes as the shout from the Luckster seems to have awakened her, how could anyone not wake up from his yelling?

"Too hoooooooooot!" she whimpered about the temperature as she raised up her arms and slam her head back onto the table.

"I know," Naegi agreed with her adoptive older sister as he couldn't take the heat any more.

"I apologize for the wait, but now I think you are going to love the next bit." Jin says as he slammed his palm on the deep-green chalkboard.

Today might be as laid-back as Friday, but in reality it was Wednesday. Wednesdays are the worst day of the week, and it is even worse once summer began.

"Due to the recent change in weather, students have not been able to perform well in classes. This could turn out for the worse if students are distracted from their activities." Jin announced sincerely, albeit in a bit of a exaggerative tone as he spoke to the few students who were summoned here.

To be honest, the people who were summoned to this classroom were some of the students the headmaster trusts the most to handle this job. It wasn't like he didn't trust his students, it was that these students were the most suitable for the job and to get it done on time without any damages to the school facilities.

"This is why most of the teachers in this school have decided to cooperate and thought that the school could host an event for the students. Each of you are here to represent your individual classes."

"Now for the event, it will be a bit old-school but I doubt anyone would disagree with this. Since the previous school events haven't improved our image to the world...even we mustn't allow ourselves to be involved in a public scandal. This would give the humans more reasons to reject us."

As Jin explained, Naegi could agree with the headmaster's declaration for peace with humans. Since even with the help of hunters desperately covering up the incident, it wasn't enough to stop the social media from making a big fuss about it. Still there was no need to lose hope, just like Jin Kirigiri said, they cannot allow themselves to give up.

"The event is called Faerie Festival. It would be just like a normal festival, however we have decided to make it a bit more competitive due to the rising temperature..."

Suddenly interested in the unexpected development, the small group raised their faces.

"A free-week of vacation to the beach!" he says as he raised his arm. His sleeves were rolled back due to the heat in the room.

Not even the Headmaster could bear this heat.

Either way once he spoke about free-week vacation to the beach, the small room reverberated with cheers from the small group. Of course, who wouldn't?

This would be a great chance to get some fresh air, surprisingly it was just a week, even so there was no need to be complaining or moaning about it. This should be enough to satisfy Naegi and the others.

After calming the students down, Jin Kirigiri started to explain the new system.

A special system is used for the Faerie Festival. Every class is going to host an event, during which they will be earning points from the visitors who come from the more currency a class gathers, the more points they will get for them.

So the class with the most points would win the price of a free week vacations to the beach.

"For this event, there will be no rules. Even with this rule, you are still required to maintain the use of your powers to a minimum so as to minimise the damage that could arise during the event. On the other hand, knock yourselves out and may the best class win."

Of course everyone was going to work extra hard, this was very typical reaction for every student of this school. Getting a free week vacation on a private island ,where they can do whatever they have on mind. No risk involved? They just have to win points, that's all.

"Ah, refreshing drink with the newest game.." a mutter was heard from Naegi's neighborhood, as she began to think of the whole situation.

It probably wasn't unusual to her to get involved in this kind of public event, she prefers to stay in her dorm and play games until she gets sleepy. Yet, that was before she met her class and her friends, so why let this opportunity to make more memories with them go to waste?

"So it seems that we're going to be rivals. I did expect there would be some kind of competition in order for students to work together in the event." Naegi said as he looked at Nanami.

"Hmm...of course, since students won't bite if there's no bait. However I think this is a great idea having students competing with each other, it would became more exciting." the gamer remarked as she looked behind her. A few of the students present are already making plans.

"It's better to go, since we don't want to keeping our friends waiting." Nanami said with a smile as she got to her feet.

"Ah, yeah, after all, we need to treasure time in order to win." he added as he stood on his feet, and walked with Nanami through the door, before they, in unison, said their goodbye as well as their regards to the headmaster.

This sure is going to become a busy week. Which it truly did as once he arrived at his class, they were already placing ideas about the school festival. Honestly there was no point for Naegi to even go to the meeting if they already knew about it. On the other hand, he skipped two periods of lesson for going.

"This is such a simple gamble, making us students compete with each other. Either way, we are having a week off from classes. I wouldn't mind having fresh air. So in that aspect, I have both ability and confidence that we will succeed. Leave this entire project to me." The one who allow themselves to become the manager of the whole business thing was the almighty goddess: Celestia Lundenberg.

After all, this class was hopeless without her.

"No, I disagree with you, letting a fellow student carry the whole project would be unfair, after all everyone must work together as a class." the one that suggested the idea was shot down by the Ultimate Moral Compass.

The class working together was the whole point of the event, but even so imagining the 78th class gathering various ideas to put into one whole event was an impossible task. Why is that? The ides the whole classroom think of would end up blowing up into tiny pieces.

"Are you saying that I am not suitable for the job, Ishimaru-kun?" Celestia merely smiled at the angel in her unusual manner. "No, but the fact…"

"Then what seems to be the real problem? Because I see none. Don't tell me you are the one who wants to be leading the class?"

"N..no it's not like that, in this kind of event everyone must cooperate…"

"There is no need for cooperation as long as you can win the game without anything interference."

The conversation seemed to be going nowhere at all. It was going to the directions of a new war between the students. While ironic, this was what the headmaster didn't want to have occurring, even though he predicted that something like this is bound to happen regardless.

"Both of you are dead wrong!"

The shout was accompanied by a resounding thud of a fist colliding against something heavy. With that, the Goddess and the angel stopped their argument and the 78th class went into silence and stared at the one who made the outburst.

"If you're talking about a school festival leave it all to me. I have sold 10,000 copies of my work in one of my fan comics at a school festival. Which is still called a legend." Yamada stated as he adjusted his glasses.

"That goes against the school rules: selling stuff to students on a school festival!" Ishimaru pointed towards the Ultimate Fanfiction Creator.

"So how much did you acquire of exchanging your pieces of art?" Celestia asked.

"I sold for an average price but as more individuals decide to buy, I increased the price." Yamada said proudly.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Celestia-dono, let's make an alliance, with our minds joined together, we are sure to make this event become another legend."

"Like I said, don't ignore me!"

"Hmmm….as long I gain more than 70 percent of the success and profits, it will be fine by me. Even so finally I'll be able to do things I couldn't, I'll do all of it…..this time I won't show any mercy."

Even when she said all this with her smiles, it made some of the 78th class shiver in fear.

As for Naegi, Leon, Aoi, Owada, and Togami had a bitter looked on their faces, as their thought of the same thing.

(We're totally gonna be all screwed up!")

With just that, it was clear that something will happen

* * *

DAY 3: 7 DAYS LEFT BEFORE THE EVENT

"So we are just going to leave the project to them, even so the headmaster pointed to you to be the one controlling it."

"It's not like that.." he cannot argue with her because she was basically right about it. "... maybe you're right... " even so she wasn't there, when it happened. She could tell by examining his behaviour that something was odd about it.

"I'm disappointed in you, Naegi-kun." when Kyoko said that, it was made much worse for the poor half-vampire.

"But I guess it couldn't be help since it would be impossible to handle such an event in this class."

Currently Naegi is with Kirigiri, bringing the materials that Yamada had ordered everyone to bring. Since it was everyone's role to go out and buy the list on the sticky note.

Mentioned on the sticky note were things like cloth, sewing set—things like cat ears, swimsuits, maid outfits.

Naegi did not want to know what was these were materials for - since he knew what kind of stuff these were usually used for.

"Anyway, any news about the cuprit?"

"Nothing. There are rumors about the culprit but there is no evidence that support the rumors. Even so, there is no updated information about it. If there is no data about him, then the foundation will have proclaimed him dead straight away."

"I see, but that won't stop you. You're still going to look for clues."

Naegi knew that even without any support or backup from the foundation, she won't give up on looking for the vanished culprit.

"This is my case, so it can't be helped, even so I have to take part in the school activities."

"Yeah, you might enjoy yourself as well. After all, you deserve a break." he told her. "Since you have been spending too much working. Why not have a bit of fun? After all, everyone is excited and I doubt you aren't." Naegi said as he turned his smiling face forward towards her, as Kirigiri tried to hide her own face underneath her bangs.

"If I refuse you would only keep going, Mr Open Book."

"Eh…"

"After all, I can tell just by looking at you, that you wouldn't give up easily. Even if you tried to tell a lie, I'd be able to see right through it." she assured the brunette, as she looked quite amused about it.

Open book, huh. It did quite match him, even so was this a compliment? Because if it was, it really worked for him as his face blushed in embarrassment when being called that.

"Now let's look for the material before we make the angel cry again for being late." Naegi nods as he follows Kirigiri, sometimes she could change the subject in a quicker manner but it didn't change too much, as she was thinking of spending time with her class.

* * *

She didn't know how many times she looked over her cellphone, but her enthusiasm was rising up as she looked over her e-mail.

This sure was the happiest day she had ever had. Since tomorrow, for the first time in a long while, she was going to have dinner with her father.

It sounded simple but it was not. Her father was a man of business, simple as it sounds. However he was the busiest man in the whole world, as she remembered as a kid. He spent almost 24 hours inside his office and rarely took breaks.

But of course, the reason for it, was for her.

When she was little she didn't know what happened to her mother and when she asked, her father didn't respond for a while and changed the subject in an instant. Showing that something terrible happened between her mother and father.

Because he had to take care of her all by himself, his job was a staff employment so his wage would be enough to feed him and her, but as she grew, a woman need her necessaries.

Due to that, he spent most of his time at the office doing work in order to increase his wage a little higher or in order to gain a promotion.

Since that last promotion he gained a few years back, she didn't see her father, But she was also at fault since she became an idol. It wasn't like she didn't have time, it was that she couldn't make time for her father at all with her busy schedule back then.

But now she would finally be able to see the man that supported her career - her father was the one who hired the bodyguards at every concert, he's the one who shut down any reporter companies who almost found out about her being a witch.

As she walked she notice the atmosphere surrounding her was full of vivid excitement. As she looked around, students from each classrooms were aiming for something bigger jointly.

There were some classic festival stalls like crepes and fried noodle stalls.

But there was also exhibition of legionaries of wolverines, a stall with air guns built with anti-magic materials, books about magic measurements and the best is the training grounds where you could experience real combat exercises. That was the most interesting part of the festival.

She can bet that Owada and Kuwata would love to be a part of it.

"Maybe Naegi-kun would also take part.."

He wouldn't take part because he knew that he would be embarrassed to show off his skill, just by thinking of his face blushing madly made her smile.

Another thought crashed into her head. Maybe she could bring her father to see how fantastic the Academy is.

Just there as she looked once more to the orange dyed sky, before she looked at the front, and stood up from her seat on the bench.

"Hmm..!"

She didn't notice that she bump into another student who was walking towards her direction.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out...wait Naegi-kun, are you alright?!"

The student she bumps with was the (un)lucky student, Makoto Naegi, as he was on the floor beside a large pile of luggage.

"I'm alright..it was my fault, I didn't see where I was going," Naegi apologizes as he raises up his upper body slowly and with his right hand he rubbed his head.

"No, I should the one to apologize, not you. Jeez Naegi-kun don't blame yourself for things that weren't your fault." she sounded like she was scolding a child. Either way, Naegi, for some reason, was the one to apologize first even when he isn't the one to blame.

"Now did you get hurt?"

"No, It's alright, you don't have to worry about me." he says as he sat down on the bench that Sayaka Maizono was sitting on.

"Don't move okay." she says as her face move closer towards his face, and her hand touch his face.

"Wait….Mai..zono-san...w-what are you doing?" she place her hand on his forehead and close her eyes as she began to speak another language than Naegi slowly recognised. She was casting a spell.

A green light appeared on Maizono's hand over the small scratch that he gain from that bump with her. As he could see from above his eyes that his skin seemed to have restored itself.

Healing spell.

It is most the basic spell that a wizard or witch learns. Even if it was a simple spell, it could developed much further if your magic is well developed. Healing magic could be developed to the extent that it could save thousand of lives with just one spell, if you possess extraordinary amounts of mana.

"There, all better." she said as she sat down beside him on the beach.

"Ah, thank you, Maizono-san."

"Anyway why are you carrying this heavy luggage, you know you could have hurt yourself, right?"

"Ah, me and Kirigiri-san were ordered by Ishimaru-kun to go a buy the required materials for the event, though Kirigiri-san got a call to do something important." he explained what happened. Since after having a chat with Kirigiri-san, she got a call regarding information about the cuprit.

She offered that she would take the materials to the class and go afterwards but he refused since he can do it and didn't want to waste time for her.

But he never knew that the materials would be so freaking heavy. Even worse, he was going to have to carry them to the first floor.

"I see, so everyone is getting organized for the event. I can't wait for it." Maizono said as she clapped her hands together.

"Neither do I, after all everyone is cooperating so it's going to be a blast." he clarified in his mind how everyone is giving their all to make their project the one that will win.

"Yeah, but we have a lot of competition you know, since we're not the only ones who wants a week on an island by ourselves." she says as Maizono recalls what she saw from other classes project.

"Of course, but we have Celestia-san and Yamada-kun with on our side, and you as well, Maizono-san. After all you're the star." he said without thinking about the reaction from his classmate.

Maizono's face turned into crimson by hearing his words, but giggled. "You really sweet, Naegi-kun."

"I was just stating facts…" just by hearing the compliment from Maizono made him flush, since you don't get to be complimented by a famous idol from Japan.

"Just by hearing someone complimenting you, makes you feel embarrassed does it?" Naegi froze as he couldn't believe what she just said.

"Eh...what how.."

"Of course I know, after all, cuz I'm an esper!"

"..."

"Kidding! Kidding!" she says while flattering her arms like they she was splashing water, even so it only made her fellow classmate looking even more skeptical by the second, and stated once again with a smiled. "I was kidding Naegi-kun."

"I..yeah..of course you were."

"I bet you still doubt me, but I just a good intuition. You won't believe me."

"No, it's not like that…"

"Kidding, kidding." Naegi could never lose his guard with her around. Even with his guard on, he would lose.

Naegi sighed as he gazed up the sky. Before changing he looks at Maizono for a while. "Hey Maizono-san did something good happen to you?" he asked.

"Eh.." surprised at his question, Maizono looks at Naegi.

"After all you have been much more happier than any other day and more active these past three days, which obviously meant that something must have happened to you, isn't that right?" Naegi said hoping that he was right but he knew that something good must have occurred to Maizono, which wasn't bad at all, it's just what kind of thing might made her happier than any else.

"Was it so obvious?" she asked, wondering if she make it so big that everyone notice.

" , it's just that I wanted to know...it's just seeing you so happy makes me wonder…" Naegi tried to explain but his words seem to betrayal him at this kind of moment. This wasn't good, he is going to make fool of himself.

"You really impress me Naegi-kun."

"Eh?"

"The reason why I am so happy is that I finally get to have a dinner with my father." she says as she place both of her hands on her chest.

"Your father, you mean…"

"Yeah, we finally get to see each other. I'm full of excitement to see my dear father. Since he is the only family member that I have." Maizono said as there was no need to explain to Naegi her background since he already knew about it. After all they have been friends at Junior High School for a small period of time.

"That's good Maizono-san, you finally get to reunite with your father, no wonder you've been acting all happy."

"I know," No wonder she has being acting like this, she really cannot wait for her father, if he was In her place, he would have done the same.

"So, you have everything for tomorrow." she nods.

"I see, then I wish you good luck, Maizono and I hope you have fun as well." he says with a gently smiled, as that smiled filled her hope to a higher statue of more hope.

"Yeah, Thank you, Naegi-kun." She said as her figure dyed in the colour of the sunset, somehow looked transient. But even so he couldn't stop from gaze at her, she was truly beautiful.

"Naegi-kun!" Naegi slightly jumped out as he heard his name called out from a far distance. He knew the owner of the voice.

"Come on we need the materials!" It was Aoi who she didn't notice Maizono with him.

"Ah…I almost forgot, let's go Maizono-san," he says as he stood up and he extend his hand towards her which she took it in a flash and smiled gently towards him.

"Yeah, let's go."

But as the day come to an end, all that hope that she have in just a few more hours would be shattered and she would sunk into despair.


End file.
